Remember me
by Leila Hale
Summary: La pluie, le froid, la faim, les insomnies et les cris. Tout ça était devenu un quotidien pour lui. Pourtant, quelque chose venait perturber ses habitudes. Il n'arrivait pas à faire abstraction des regards lourds de reproches que lui lançaient sa voisine de cellule.
1. Chapitre 01 : Vengeance

**Avant de commencer**, j'aimerai citer _Mademoiselle Cordelia_ :

**Les retours des lecteurs**, c'est important. Qu'ils soient constructifs ou pas. Et même s'ils ont tendance à faire gonfler notre ego de temps en temps. Parfois, les lecteurs vont suivre un auteur de fanfiction, ça fait vraiment plaisir. J'ai quelques lecteurs habitués que je commence à connaître via leurs commentaires et ça me fait vraiment du bien de pouvoir échanger avec eux, leur faire plaisir et même les décevoir de temps en temps.

Les retours positifs, c'est bien, les retours négatifs… c'est bien aussi. Je ferai prochainement un article sur la critique, mais il faut quand même savoir que c'est souvent grâce aux critiques un peu négatives qu'on s'améliore. **On est rarement objectif sur son propre travail**, surtout quand on a encore peu d'expérience. C'est bien d'avoir des lecteurs qui s'expriment, surtout lorsqu'on mène une intrigue sur plusieurs chapitres. En publiant petit à petit, semaine après semaine, on aura droit aux retours des lecteurs et on pourra voir si on développe bien notre intrigue ou pas. Ont-ils été surpris par la fin ? Est-ce que tel aspect de l'histoire leur semble crédible ou au contraire tiré par les cheveux ?

Je sais que quand je publie un texte qui n'est pas une fanfiction, j'ai beaucoup moins de retours. Si je n'avais pas fait de fanfiction, je pense que j'aurais fini par arrêter purement et simplement de publier mes écrits sur Internet, peut-être même d'écrire tout court. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un à qui raconter mes histoires par écrit, sinon je les raconterai à moi-même dans ma tête sans m'embêter à aligner les mots sur mon ordinateur.

* * *

**Disclamer** : Clémence Peltier sort de mon imagination. Le reste de l'univers revient à J. K. Rowling !

* * *

Le silence qui hantait douloureusement la prison d'Azkaban fut à nouveau rompu. Mais cette fois-ci, les hurlements n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux plaintifs remplis de terreur, de souffrance ou bien tout simplement les cris fous furieux. Cette rumeur, qui lui parvenait, avait quelque chose d'enthousiasme. Une joyeuse folie. Rien d'étonnant. Tout le monde devenait peu à peu fou en vivant dans cette prison. Soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent en grand. Il perçut encore mieux la clameur des prisonniers qui saluaient l'arrivée du nouveau condamné. Tapis dans l'ombre, il se redressa lorsqu'un frisson se profila sournoisement le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il les sentit approcher. Le froid, déjà bien présent, s'abattit plus puissamment dans le couloir. Le désespoir se colla à lui, l'enserrant avec la force d'un étau. Il déglutit péniblement et tenta d'aspirer un peu d'air. Les détraqueurs glissèrent devant la porte de sa cellule. Il retint sa respiration et détailla son nouveau voisin.

Grande, la tête haute, elle avançait entre les créatures sans frémir. Elle ne semblait pas être atteinte par l'effet dévastateur des gardiens d'Azkaban. Son regard paraissait vide, comme si la condamnée était déconnectée de la réalité. Ils firent entrer la jeune femme dans sa cellule et la laissèrent seule. Dès que les détraqueurs disparurent, elle s'effondra sur le sol. Il la regarda un moment en silence puis se laissa emporter dans une torpeur.

**C**_&amp;_**S**

Ce fut le grincement de sa porte qui s'ouvrait qui le réveilla dans un sursaut. Il se redressa douloureusement et se colla le plus possible au fond de sa cellule, afin de mettre le plus d'espace entre lui et les gardiens de la prison. Ils firent glisser un plateau de nourriture sur le sol et partirent aussitôt. Ils firent la même chose avec sa nouvelle voisine. Elle s'approcha de son repas et remercia du bout des lèvres les détraqueurs. Sirius la fixa un instant, interloqué, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le remarque et lui jette un regard noir. Alors que le dernier allait sortir, il se retourna brusquement et aspira l'air autour de la jeune femme. Cette dernière se crispa et tenta de se défaire de la prise invisible de la créature. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il s'en alla tandis qu'elle s'évanouissait sur le sol. Sirius l'ignora et avala machinalement son repas. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une mangemort. Il se calla dans un coin de sa cellule et laissa ses pensées vagabonder dans un passé rempli de joie, qu'il n'aurait plus le droit de goûter.

**C**_&amp;_**S**

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il détaillait la jeune femme. Elle ne ressemblait en rien aux mangemorts qui hantaient ce lieu ou bien ceux qu'il avait déjà vu. Elle était polie avec les gardiens et n'avait pas cette folie caractéristique que certains condamnés possédaient. Mis à part pour les politesses, jamais Sirius n'avait entendu sa voix. Elle se murait dans un silence continuel. Alors qu'il tentait de déchiffrer cette personne, les cris des prisonniers retentirent, accompagnés, par moment, de sifflements appréciateurs. De la visite ? Qui donc pouvait être assez fou pour venir sciemment dans cet asile ? Lorsque la visiteuse apparue, il grogna. Ça ne l'étonnait même pas.

« Skeeter, grommela-t-il.

\- Black ! Toujours en vie ? Si j'avais su, c'est toi que j'aurais questionné ! Ça sera pour une prochaine fois ! s'écria la journaliste de façon enjouée.

\- Clémence Peltier ! Levez-vous ! » ordonna l'un des aurors qui accompagnaient Rita.

Sirius fronça des sourcils. Les mots qu'il avait cru entendre étaient donc bien du français. Sa curiosité envers sa voisine ne fit que s'accroître. La justice anglaise ne condamnait jamais un étranger à périr ici. Ils renvoyaient le coupable dans son pays d'origine. La jeune femme se leva et s'approcha de la porte. Un des aurors installa une chaise où, bien vite, la journaliste s'assit, avide de nouvelles. Un carnet et une plume à papote flottaient négligemment à côté de sa tête blonde.

« Est-ce que vous comprenez l'anglais ? débuta Skeeter.

\- Parfaitement, répondit la prisonnière d'une voix rauque.

\- Je suis Rita Skeeter, journaliste à la Gazette du Sorcier. J'aimerais vous poser quelques questions ? »

Sirius connaissait assez bien la femme, surtout de réputation. Que la Française accepte ou non, l'article serait dans le numéro de demain. Il vit la jeune femme hausser des épaules.

« Vous avez été condamnée au baiser du détraqueur à votre dernière audience, pour la torture et le meurtre de trois mangemorts. C'est exact ?

\- Oui, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- Qu'avez-vous ressentit au moment du verdict ? De la peur ? De la haine ? Une envie de vengeance ?

\- Rien, affirma-t-elle en coupant court aux délires de la journaliste.

\- Je ne vous crois pas, ma chère. Une telle condamnation… À votre âge…, susurra la blonde.

\- Vous voulez vraiment savoir ?! J'étais heureuse que les monstres qui ont tué ma famille aient payé. Lorsque je les ai tués, je ne ressentais que la satisfaction de la vengeance. Ils m'ont tout pris, alors, j'ai fait de même. J'ai pris leurs dignités, leurs honneurs, leurs vies. Je les ai humiliés. Je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Quand la sentence est tombée, j'étais soulagée ! hurla-t-elle en toisant Skeeter.

\- Soulagée ? répéta-t-elle après un moment de silence.

\- Oui, car tout allait se terminer. Je ne passerai plus mes nuits à revivre leurs morts. Je ne passerai plus mes journées à chasser des déchets de l'humanité. Tout ça est fini. »

La Française se tut et se recula au fond de sa cellule. Elle ne répondrait plus aux questions. Pourtant, Rita resta un moment à la contempler silencieusement. On ne percevait que le grattement de sa plume sur le parchemin. Après un dernier coup d'œil, elle se leva et partit, sans un mot. Les aurors lancèrent un regard à la jeune prisonnière. Chaque personne réagit différemment à la perte de sa famille. On peut se laisser sombrer sous le poids de la douleur. On peut lutter jours après jour pour tenter de rester à la surface. On peut rester de marbre le temps qu'on comprenne, qu'on réalise, que c'est fini. Clémence Peltier était à part. Elle avait fait un choix différent et difficile. Elle avait dirigé cette douleur vers les coupables. Elle les avait traqués. Elle les avait torturés. Elle les avait tués. Elle avait eu la force de se lancer dans une vendetta suicidaire.

Sirius sortit de ses pensées en sentant qu'on le fixait. La Française se tut et se recula au fond de sa cellule. Il ne détourna pas les yeux de ceux de sa voisine.

« Sirius Black… souffla-t-elle. Si j'avais eu le temps, je me serais aussi occupée de toi », lâcha-t-elle froidement.

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre. Elle s'était déjà détournée de lui. Ses cheveux noirs voletaient derrière elle. Sirius serra les poings si forts que ses jointures blanchirent.

« Je suis innocent », murmura-t-il, telle une litanie.

* * *

**Blabla de l'auteur ! ^^**

Je suis ravie de poster enfin sur ce fandom ! ^^ Depuis le temps que ça me tente, j'ai finalement décidé de me lancer ! :)

Juste pour vous prévenir, cette fiction sera courte. Au maximum une douzaine de chapitres. La taille des premiers chapitres seront à peu près pareil que celui-là. Ils seront plus longs vers la fin. :)

Pourquoi écrire sur une OC emprisonnée et condamnée au baiser ? Je suis sadique ! ^^ Non, sérieusement, je me suis demandée ce que ça donnerait de connaître une personne qui va finir sans âme. Je trouve que ce point de vue n'est pas assez détaillé dans les livres.

Si vous avez des question, n'hésitez pas ! J'y répondrai avec joie ! Donnez vos avis, je les attends avec impatience ! ^^

Je vous dis à très vite ! ^^

L-chan ;)


	2. Chapitre 02 : Coupable ou Innocent ?

**Lecteurs/Suivis/Favoris : **Merci d'être de plus en plus nombreux ! :)

* * *

**Avant de commencer**, j'aimerai citer _Mademoiselle Cordelia_ :

**Les retours des lecteurs**, c'est important. Qu'ils soient constructifs ou pas. Et même s'ils ont tendance à faire gonfler notre ego de temps en temps. Parfois, les lecteurs vont suivre un auteur de fanfiction, ça fait vraiment plaisir. J'ai quelques lecteurs habitués que je commence à connaître via leurs commentaires et ça me fait vraiment du bien de pouvoir échanger avec eux, leur faire plaisir et même les décevoir de temps en temps.

Les retours positifs, c'est bien, les retours négatifs… c'est bien aussi. Je ferai prochainement un article sur la critique, mais il faut quand même savoir que c'est souvent grâce aux critiques un peu négatives qu'on s'améliore. **On est rarement objectif sur son propre travail**, surtout quand on a encore peu d'expérience. C'est bien d'avoir des lecteurs qui s'expriment, surtout lorsqu'on mène une intrigue sur plusieurs chapitres. En publiant petit à petit, semaine après semaine, on aura droit aux retours des lecteurs et on pourra voir si on développe bien notre intrigue ou pas. Ont-ils été surpris par la fin ? Est-ce que tel aspect de l'histoire leur semble crédible ou au contraire tiré par les cheveux ?

Je sais que quand je publie un texte qui n'est pas une fanfiction, j'ai beaucoup moins de retours. Si je n'avais pas fait de fanfiction, je pense que j'aurais fini par arrêter purement et simplement de publier mes écrits sur Internet, peut-être même d'écrire tout court. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un à qui raconter mes histoires par écrit, sinon je les raconterai à moi-même dans ma tête sans m'embêter à aligner les mots sur mon ordinateur.

* * *

**Disclamer** : Clémence Peltier sort de mon imagination. Le reste de l'univers revient à J. K. Rowling !

* * *

La pluie, le froid, la faim, les insomnies et les cris. Tout ça était devenu un quotidien pour lui. Pourtant, quelque chose venait perturber ses habitudes. Il n'arrivait pas à faire abstraction des regards lourds de reproches que lui lançaient la Française à longueur de journée ou de nuit. Sirius avait bien pensé lui expliquer la vérité, mais à quoi bon... Si le monde entier le pensait coupable, pourquoi cette fille penserait-elle le contraire ? Alors, il s'était tu. Il subissait en silence.

Des hurlements plus violents que la norme le firent sursauter. Visiteur ? Condamné ? En tout cas, les prisonniers ne semblaient pas le porter dans leurs cœurs. Il fut étonné en voyant les lourdes portes, qui gardaient le couloir de leurs cellules, s'ouvrirent. Ils séjournaient au niveau le plus surveillé. Il était rare que le Ministère autorise des visites ici. Alors deux en si peu de temps… Mais quand le visiteur apparut, il comprit.

Albus Dumbledore avança vers lui, ne le lâchant pas du regard. Malgré toutes ces années, il avait toujours cette impression d'être mis à nu. Il lui semblait que le vieil homme lisait et fouillait le fond de ses pensées. C'était très désagréable. Il déglutit pour se donner contenance.

« Sirius, salua le directeur de Poudlard. Désolé du retard de ma visite, mais j'avais à faire.

\- Comment va Harry ? Et Remus ? » lança-t-il précipitamment.

Le prisonnier savait que c'était peut-être l'une de ses rares chances d'avoir des nouvelles de l'extérieur, du peu de famille qu'il lui restait.

« Harry est en sécurité chez sa tante…

\- Vous l'avez mis là-bas ?! Mais ces gens sont des monstres ! Vous vous êtes bien rendu compte de comment ils traitaient Lily ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Il n'a personne d'autres…

\- Il a Remus ! Et les Londubats ! protesta-t-il.

\- Remus est seul, dorénavant. En ce qui concerne les Londubats… Ils ont été victimes d'une terrible attaque. Ils ne sont plus capables de s'occuper de Neville, alors Harry…

\- Impossible… souffla Sirius.

\- Il vaut mieux qu'il soit chez les Moldus, qu'ici. »

Black s'effondra au sol, se sentant plus que jamais impuissant. Il détestait cette sensation depuis son plus jeune âge. Du moins autant qu'il s'en souvienne. Ce ressenti ne faiblissait pas depuis plusieurs mois. Enfermé, il ne pouvait rien faire pour protéger son filleul, pour lui donner la vie qu'il aurait dû avoir. Éloigné de sa famille, il n'avait pas pu protéger deux d'entre eux. Banni, il n'avait pas pu aider son petit-frère. Si seulement il avait ouvert les yeux à temps. S'il s'était rendu compte de son erreur, de la traîtrise de Peter... Rien que d'y penser, ça le mettait dans une rage folle. Combien de fois ils l'avaient protégé dans des missions ou même à l'école ? Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il ait vendu James, Lily et Harry.

« Sirius, l'appela Albus. Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? »

Même Dumbledore doutait de son innocence. Il soupira. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer le vieil homme, il avait bien trop de respect pour lui. Et puis, il était peut-être le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui. Il était sa dernière chance.

« Je n'ai rien fait. Je suis innocent, Albus. Je vous le promets. J'aurais préféré mourir que de lui dire où ils étaient ! Ils étaient tout ce qu'il me restait, de plus, cher, Albus.

\- Que faisais-tu chez eux cette nuit-là ? demanda le directeur en continuant de le fixer, impassible.

\- James voulait que je sois là pour Halloween. Mais comme j'étais suivi depuis plusieurs jours par des mangemorts, je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas. Le risque de dévoiler le secret était bien trop important. Il m'avait dit que si j'arrivais à les semer, je n'aurais qu'à le prévenir via le miroir, raconta-t-il en entendant encore la voix de son frère.

\- Tu as réussi et tu as tenté de les joindre ?

\- Non. Je n'y arrivais pas. Ils étaient plus nombreux que d'habitude.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tout à coup, ils n'étaient plus là. J'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment et j'ai tenté de joindre Peter et Remus via patronus. Je voulais savoir s'ils allaient bien. Je savais que Remus était encore atteint par la dernière pleine Lune. Quant à Peter… Seul Remus a répondu. J'ai appelé James. Mais il ne répondait pas. Alors j'y suis allé. Quand j'ai vu la maison, j'ai compris. Je suis allé chez Peter, craignant le pire. Mais il n'y avait rien. Il avait déjà commencé à fuir, et je l'ai poursuivi. La suite, vous la connaissez.

\- Pourtant tu étais le gardien du secret, contredit Albus.

\- Non. Dès que j'ai remarqué que j'étais suivi, j'ai demandé à Lily et James d'échanger avec Peter. Personne n'y penserait.

\- Pourquoi pas Remus ?

\- Je pensais que c'était lui, l'espion. J'ai eu tort. James n'y croyait pas. Mais je l'ai forcé à prendre Peter.

\- Quand avez-vous fait le changement ?

\- Seulement quelques jours avant que… »

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à le dire. Albus hocha la tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait saisi.

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu ?

\- On avait peur que l'information tombe entre les mauvaises mains. La pression de Voldemort était de plus en plus en forte. On ne savait pas s'il y avait un risque, alors on a gardé ça secret. »

Le vieil homme resta un instant silencieux, puis soupira. Il salua Black et se dirigea vers la Française. Cette dernière avait le regard fixé sur Sirius. Depuis que le directeur lui avait adressé la parole, elle n'avait cessé de le détailler. Sûrement doutait-elle de son honnêteté.

« Je suis désolé pour votre famille et pour vous. Votre père était un grand chercheur, déclara Dumbledore.

\- Merci », répondit-elle sans le regarder.

Le directeur sourit et commença à s'en aller.

« Vous le croyez ? » s'exclama-t-elle en faisant sursauter Black.

Pour toute réponse, il sourit et lui lança un clin d'œil. Il les salua à nouveau et sortit d'un pas enjoué. Les deux prisonniers se contemplèrent longuement, tentant de décrypter la réponse du vieil homme.

« C'est ça, le plus grand génie de tous les temps ? demanda-t-elle, sceptique.

\- Ouais », soupira Sirius.

Il entendit vaguement la jeune femme marmonner sur les vieux et leurs attitudes étranges tandis qu'elle regagnait le fond de sa cellule. Avait-il convaincu Albus ? Avait-il une chance de s'en sortir ?

* * *

**Blabla de l'auteur ! ^^**

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Je tiens à dire que les premiers chapitres sont déjà écris. J'ai juste à les retaper et corriger les fautes ^^ Si vous en voyez, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir ^^

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

L-chan :)


	3. Chapitre 03 : Une chance ?

**Lecteurs/Suivis/Favoris : **Merci d'être de plus en plus nombreux ! :)

* * *

**Avant de commencer**, je voudrais citer _Mademoiselle Cordelia_ :

**"Les retours des lecteurs**, c'est important. Qu'ils soient constructifs ou pas. Et même s'ils ont tendance à faire gonfler notre ego de temps en temps. Parfois, les lecteurs vont suivre un auteur de fanfiction, ça fait vraiment plaisir. J'ai quelques lecteurs habitués que je commence à connaître via leurs commentaires et ça me fait vraiment du bien de pouvoir échanger avec eux, leur faire plaisir et même les décevoir de temps en temps.

Les retours positifs, c'est bien, les retours négatifs… c'est bien aussi. Je ferai prochainement un article sur la critique, mais il faut quand même savoir que c'est souvent grâce aux critiques un peu négatives qu'on s'améliore. **On est rarement objectif sur son propre travail**, surtout quand on a encore peu d'expérience. C'est bien d'avoir des lecteurs qui s'expriment, surtout lorsqu'on mène une intrigue sur plusieurs chapitres. En publiant petit à petit, semaine après semaine, on aura droit aux retours des lecteurs et on pourra voir si on développe bien notre intrigue ou pas. Ont-ils été surpris par la fin ? Est-ce que tel aspect de l'histoire leur semble crédible ou au contraire tiré par les cheveux ?

Je sais que quand je publie un texte qui n'est pas une fanfiction, j'ai beaucoup moins de retours. Si je n'avais pas fait de fanfiction, je pense que j'aurais fini par arrêter purement et simplement de publier mes écrits sur Internet, peut-être même d'écrire tout court. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un à qui raconter mes histoires par écrit, sinon je les raconterai à moi-même dans ma tête sans m'embêter à aligner les mots sur mon ordinateur."

* * *

**Disclamer** : Clémence Peltier sort de mon imagination. Le reste de l'univers revient à J. K. Rowling !

* * *

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans que Sirius n'ait la moindre nouvelle du monde extérieur. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une nouvelle dimension, perdu au milieu de nul au part dans un univers de désespoir, dénué de toute chaleur. Il soupira et changea de position en sentant une crampe naître dans l'une de ses jambes. Parfois, durant son sommeil, les cauchemars laissaient place aux rêves. Il se voyait au centre d'un champ, sous sa forme d'animagus. Il n'y avait que ce vaste espace de liberté à l'horizon. Cette impression de liberté s'envolait rapidement au réveil.

La porte du couloir s'ouvrit, le faisant sursauter. Dans la cellule voisine, Clémence lui lança un sourire moqueur. Depuis la visite de Dumbledore, la Française avait remplacé ses œillades meurtrières par de longs regards intrigués et pensifs. La sensation de froid les saisit brusquement. Les détraqueurs approchaient. Sirius pouvait déjà entendre leurs râles profonds. Black frissonna, tout comme Clémence. Elle n'avait plus la force de jouer l'impassible.

Entouré par deux aurors, Barty Croupton suivait les gardiens d'Azkaban. Il se plaça devant la cellule de Sirius et déroula un long rouleau de parchemin. Le prisonnier se leva et s'approcha, prenant cependant garde à ne pas trop s'approcher du visiteur pour que les détraqueurs ne l'attaquent. Chaque jour depuis sa condamnation, il redoutait la visite d'un membre du ministère, qui viendrait lui annoncer que sa sentence avait été avancée. Il déglutit difficilement.

« Sirius Black, suite à de longues conversations, le ministère de la magie a jugé utile de vous garder en vie. Régulièrement, vous serez donc interrogé par des aurors sur les actions de Vous-Savez-Qui et de ses mangemorts. Votre condamnation au baiser du détraqueur est donc changée en peine à perpétuité à la prison d'Azkaban. »

Croupton replia son rouleau et se détourna du prisonnier, sans perdre un instant. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Sirius de lui poser une question et disparut derrière les lourdes portes. Hébété, sonné, il se recula en sentant les gardiens frôler sa cellule et retourna au fond de celle-ci. Il glissa sur sa paillasse et observa ses mains. Il n'était plus condamné au baiser du détraqueur. Il releva la tête et fixa le plafond, cherchant désespérément un indice pour trouver la blague.

« Albus Dumbledore t'a cru, Black. Heureux ? » lança tranquillement Clémence en le fixant pour jauger ses réactions.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Le directeur de Poudlard avait dû se mettre à dos beaucoup de monde. Il avait mis sa réputation, sa carrière en jeu pour lui.

« Je me demande quand même si ce n'est pas pire… » fit remarquer sa voisine dans un soupir.

Il la fixa, sans comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Tu es condamné à passer le restant de tes jours à vivre dans cette charmante cellule tout confort, avec pour colocataire : des barges, des assassins et des détraqueurs… » expliqua-t-elle en soulevant un sourcil, comme si la situation peu agréable était évidente à deviner.

Il était vrai que s'il devait vivre toute sa vie ici, il préférait encore tout oublier.

« A moins que le vieux se mette à la chasse aux indices et te sorte d'ici… » ajouta-t-elle.

\- Tiens, tu fais dans l'optimisme maintenant ?! répliqua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Ta gueule, Black ! » grogna-t-elle.

Sirius rit légèrement avant de se taire, surpris d'entendre la jeune femme se joindre à lui. C'était naturel et rafraîchissant, comme un ruisseau dans lequel on plonge un après-midi d'été où il avait fait particulièrement chaud. Il soupira et se laissa aller contre sa paillasse.

**C**_&amp;_**S**

« Black ! » cria-t-on.

Il sursauta. Pendant un instant, il crut voir Lily devant lui. Ses cheveux roux flamboyants volaient autour d'elle. Ses yeux verts pétillants de vie, qui lui lançaient des éclairs. Ses poings sur ses hanches, elle était légèrement penchée vers lui. L'attitude parfaite de la petite préfète en chef en colère. Il avait fait un cauchemar ? La prison, la condamnation, la Française venaient simplement de son imagination ?

« Black ! » hurla-t-on à nouveau.

Cette fois-ci, il fit un bond et se retrouva sur le sol dur, froid et humide. Non, simplement un rêve, comprit-il. Il se releva en grognant et fusilla du regard sa voisine. Les deux cellules étaient séparées par un mur, laissant un tant soit peu d'intimités au prisonnier. Mais près des portes, les pierres laissaient place à des barreaux en acier. La Française se trouvait là, visiblement énervée.

« Tu aboies dans ton sommeil, idiot ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Pour le coup, il ne retrouva rien à redire et se sentit bien con. L'avantage d'être enfermé seul, c'est que son secret d'animagus était bien gardé. Mais maintenant qu'il y avait Clémence, il devrait être plus prudent.

« J'ai dû rêver que j'étais un chien, supposa-t-il bêtement.

\- Complètement taré », soupira-t-elle en glissant contre les barres d'acier.

Sirius la rejoignit, doutant qu'il puisse se rendormir avec l'image de Lily en tête.

« Black ? demanda la Française.

\- Quoi ? dit-il, surpris qu'elle fasse la conversation.

\- D'où tu connais Albus Dumbledore ? »

En quoi cela pouvait-elle bien l'intéresser ? Ne trouvant, étonnamment, rien de mieux à faire, il haussa des épaules et lui répondit.

« C'est le directeur de Poudlard. J'étais scolarisé là-bas. Mes amis et moi… Bah, disons qu'on n'était pas les élèves les plus calmes, s'esclaffa-t-il en repensant aux farces qu'ils avaient pu faire. Quand on a eut notre diplôme, il a proposé à certains élèves de l'aider à combattre Voldemort. »

La jeune femme frissonna en entendant le nom du sorcier. Ils étaient rares à l'appeler ainsi. Albus répétait sans cesse que la peur d'un nom ne faisait qu'augmenter la peur elle-même. Lui, il l'appelait ainsi depuis longtemps. Au départ, ce n'était que pour provoquer sa famille. Plus tard, il le faisait pour prouver qu'il était contre cet homme et ses idéaux à deux mornilles.

« Le fameux ordre du phénix… supposa-t-elle.

\- Ouais, on était pas nombreux. Et plus le temps passait, plus notre nombre diminuait, dit-il, amer.

\- Pourtant de célèbres sorciers en faisaient partis. Ça n'a pas convaincu les autres de vous rejoindre ? Si on m'avait proposé, j'aurais de suite accepté.

\- En fait, tu es plutôt naïve… commenta-t-il moqueur. Tu ne comprends pas. La plupart d'entre nous se battaient pour protéger des idéaux. Mais aussi, car nous connaissions tous une personne qui était une cible potentielle pour Voldemort. Ce que nous voulions, c'était protéger nos amis, nos familles. Lorsque nous tentions de recruter, les gens nous demandaient où était passé tel ou tel sorcier. Quand ils comprenaient que même les meilleurs se faisaient avoir, ils nous claquaient la porte au nez. Et puis, on ne savait pas en qui avoir confiance. Les traites étaient partout… »

Le silence s'abattit sur eux. La conversation était close. Il entendit Clémence se lever et plongea la tête dans ses mains. Aujourd'hui encore, il ne pouvait pas croire que certains d'entre eux soient des traites. Un visage en particulier s'imposa à lui. Peter… Où était-il maintenant ? Que faisait-il ? Avait-il des remords ? Pleurait-il la perte de James et Lily ? Ou était-il tout simplement soulagé de s'en être sorti vivant ?

* * *

**Blabla de l'auteur ! ^^**

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire... Ah si ! Je déteste les minerves ! Ca gratte ces machins ! C'est infernal ! x)

Plus sérieusement, le chapitre 4 sortira demain sûrement !

Voilà ! Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ! :)

L-chan ;)


	4. Chapitre 04 : La guerre !

**Lecteurs/Suivis/Favoris : **Merci d'être de plus en plus nombreux ! :)

* * *

**Avant de commencer**, je voudrais citer _Mademoiselle Cordelia_ :

**"Les retours des lecteurs**, c'est important. Qu'ils soient constructifs ou pas. Et même s'ils ont tendance à faire gonfler notre ego de temps en temps. Parfois, les lecteurs vont suivre un auteur de fanfiction, ça fait vraiment plaisir. J'ai quelques lecteurs habitués que je commence à connaître via leurs commentaires et ça me fait vraiment du bien de pouvoir échanger avec eux, leur faire plaisir et même les décevoir de temps en temps.

Les retours positifs, c'est bien, les retours négatifs… c'est bien aussi. Je ferai prochainement un article sur la critique, mais il faut quand même savoir que c'est souvent grâce aux critiques un peu négatives qu'on s'améliore. **On est rarement objectif sur son propre travail**, surtout quand on a encore peu d'expérience. C'est bien d'avoir des lecteurs qui s'expriment, surtout lorsqu'on mène une intrigue sur plusieurs chapitres. En publiant petit à petit, semaine après semaine, on aura droit aux retours des lecteurs et on pourra voir si on développe bien notre intrigue ou pas. Ont-ils été surpris par la fin ? Est-ce que tel aspect de l'histoire leur semble crédible ou au contraire tiré par les cheveux ?

Je sais que quand je publie un texte qui n'est pas une fanfiction, j'ai beaucoup moins de retours. Si je n'avais pas fait de fanfiction, je pense que j'aurais fini par arrêter purement et simplement de publier mes écrits sur Internet, peut-être même d'écrire tout court. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un à qui raconter mes histoires par écrit, sinon je les raconterai à moi-même dans ma tête sans m'embêter à aligner les mots sur mon ordinateur."

* * *

**Disclamer** : Clémence Peltier sort de mon imagination. Le reste de l'univers revient à J. K. Rowling !

* * *

Sirius se réveilla en percevant les gémissements de la Française. Ça faisait plusieurs jours que la jeune femme avait des nuits agitées. Lorsqu'elle se réveillait en hurlant, elle gardait le silence et l'ignorait. À vrai dire, ils n'avaient pas discuté depuis l'autre fois. Black se leva, tout ankylosé, et attrapa un caillou. Ça faisait plusieurs jours que la jeune femme avait des nuits agitées. Il balança la petite pierre sur elle. Elle toucha sa cible sans mal, ce qui le fit sourire brièvement. En effet, son rictus de satisfaction s'évanouit bien vite en croisant les prunelles furieuses de Clémence.

« Tu as du cran, Black…, siffla-t-elle en s'avançant doucement vers lui. J'en ai tué pour moins que ça. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, le caillou lui atterrit sur le front. La force qu'elle avait mise dans le lancé fut telle que Sirius tangua et que les contours de la pierre s'imprimèrent sur son front. Qui aurait crut que la Française possédait une telle puissance de frappe en elle.

« Tu as de la chance que je n'ai pas ma baguette… lâcha-t-elle en se retournant. Juste pour ton information, j'étais batteuse », ajouta-t-elle en se rallongeant.

Sirius cligna à plusieurs reprises des paupières, hébété. Il retourna s'asseoir sur sa couche, tout en se tenant le front qui continuait de le lancer. Il n'y croyait pas. Lui, Sirius Black, le grand maraudeur, venait de se faire avoir... Et par une Française ! La guerre était déclarée ! Foi de maraudeur, il se vengerait !

**C**_&amp;_**S**

La guerre... C'était vite dit... Et avec quel moyen ? Tout ce qu'il avait à sa disposition, c'était des cailloux, de la paille, des insectes divers et variés, de la nourriture immonde et son intelligence... En gros, pas grand-chose pour faire des merveilles. Mais il était un maraudeur. Il ne se laissait pas abattre par le manque de moyens !

**C**_&amp;_**S**

Les détraqueurs arrivèrent à la même heure que d'habitude. Sirius se recula le temps qu'ils déposent son plateau de nourriture. Dès qu'ils furent sortis, il se rua vers le morceau de métal. Il crut entendre Clémence marmonna un « glouton », mais l'ignora. Bientôt, il rirait à gorge déployée en savourant sa victoire tandis que la Française se prosternerait à ses pieds. Il avala rapidement quelques cuillères de soupe et grimaça. C'était froid comme d'habitude. Il entendit la jeune femme remercier les gardiens et tirer son plateau vers elle. C'est à cet instant qu'il accomplit son méfait puisque sa victime était bien trop occupée pour remarquer quoique ce soit. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il perçut à nouveau le morceau de métal racler contre le sol qu'il se leva et se dirigea vers les barreaux

« Peltier ! » l'appela-t-il.

Elle le toisa, mais se leva quand même mollement, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il lui voulait.

« Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant le reste de sa soupe et de son morceau de pain.

\- Tu me prends pour ton clebs, Black ?! s'insurgea-t-elle. Je ne mange pas tes restes !

\- Dis pas de conneries ! À chaque repas, ils se servent sur toi. Tu es claquée. Tu as besoin de force. Et puis, je ne compte pas finir ça. Vaut mieux que tu l'aies toi que les asticots », grogna-t-il.

Elle le dévisagea un long moment, cherchant à comprendre ses motivations. Elle soupira et prit les restes timidement.

« Merci », souffla-t-elle avec un petit sourire contrit.

Sirius eut une bouffée de culpabilité en voyant ce sourire. Elle était secrètement ravie de l'aide du jeune homme. Il hésita brièvement et lui répondit. Après tout, il avait encore le caillou dessiné sur le visage !

**C**_&amp;_**S**

Il aurait dû se méfier, pourtant. Mais non. Pas un seul instant, il s'était douté qu'elle avait deviné le piège qu'il lui tendait. Allongé par terre, les bras entourant son estomac, il tentait de retrouver sa respiration. Elle se baissa pour être à sa hauteur et sourit sadiquement. Elle lui balança le reste de soupe sur le visage. Elle prit le pain et le posa en équilibre sur le sommet de son crâne.

« Les jeunes, soupira-t-elle faussement dramatique. Si prévisibles… » ajouta-t-elle, se foutant ouvertement de sa gueule.

Sirius grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un « va te faire foutre Peltier ». Clémence rit, ravie de la situation et retourna s'allonger sur sa paillasse. Black respira une grande goulée d'air. Un asticot profita de la faiblesse du jeune homme pour se faufiler hors du morceau de pain et découvrir de ce nouvel environnement, qu'était pour lui les cheveux de Black. Il glissa lentement entre les cheveux de Sirius. Le prisonnier frissonna de dégoût et secoua vivement la tête pour se débarrasser des insectes, qui avaient suivi cet asticot téméraire. Déclenchant, de nouveau, le rire cristallin de la jeune Française.

**C**_&amp;_**S**

Encore une fois, les gémissements de terreur remplissaient les deux cellules. Sirius grogna et se leva en pestant. Il se dirigea vers les barreaux d'acier et détailla longuement la jeune femme. Beaucoup disaient que les femmes françaises étaient gracieuses, élégantes, polies, aimables... Bah ceux-là n'avaient jamais vu Clémence Peltier. Certes, elle possédait une beauté intrigante, mais ces actions brisaient totalement le charme. Alors qu'elle gémissait dans son cauchemar, un long filet de bave dégoulinait tranquillement de sa bouche pour s'évanouir dans ses cheveux. Black se retint de rire et retourna sur sa paillasse. Il s'enroula dans le vieux drap, qui lui servait de couette, et se cacha dessous. Bien vite, il retrouva sa forme de chien qu'il aimait tant. Il poussa un long et puissant hurlement.

Il entendit Clémence pousser un cri strident de frayeur et tomber lourdement au sol. Il se dépêcha de se transformer en homme et contint difficilement son hilarité. Il perçut parfaitement la jeune femme se précipiter vers les barreaux.

« Black ! Je te jure que tu vas me le payer ! Je ne sais pas comment ! Mais tu vas prendre cher ! Tu es complètement barge ! Mais quel con ce type ! » s'époumona-t-elle à une vitesse hallucinante.

Sirius n'y tint plus et laissa éclater son rire dans la prison. Il l'avait eu ! Il ne pouvait être plus ravi ! Le rire semblable à un aboiement de chien résonnait dans les cellules, se répercutant violemment contre les pierres. Clémence hurla de rage et tenta, stupidement, d'écarter les barres de fer afin qu'elle puisse aller étrangler son voisin, faisant redoubler l'hilarité de Black.

* * *

**Blabla de l'auteur ! ^^**

Bonjour, bonsoir ! ^^

Ravie de vous retrouver ce soir !

Un petit chapitre sous le signe de l'humour :)

Bref, je tiens à vous dire que le prochain sera plus long que les autres. D'ailleurs, préférez-vous des chapitres courts ou longs ? Je sais que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de faire d'aussi courts chapitres :/

Merci d'avoir lu ! :)

L-chan ;)


	5. Chapitre 05 : Projection

**Lecteurs/Suivis/Favoris : **Merci d'être de plus en plus nombreux ! :)

* * *

**Avant de commencer**, je voudrais citer _Mademoiselle Cordelia_ :

**"Les retours des lecteurs**, c'est important. Qu'ils soient constructifs ou pas. Et même s'ils ont tendance à faire gonfler notre ego de temps en temps. Parfois, les lecteurs vont suivre un auteur de fanfiction, ça fait vraiment plaisir. J'ai quelques lecteurs habitués que je commence à connaître via leurs commentaires et ça me fait vraiment du bien de pouvoir échanger avec eux, leur faire plaisir et même les décevoir de temps en temps.

Les retours positifs, c'est bien, les retours négatifs… c'est bien aussi. Je ferai prochainement un article sur la critique, mais il faut quand même savoir que c'est souvent grâce aux critiques un peu négatives qu'on s'améliore. **On est rarement objectif sur son propre travail**, surtout quand on a encore peu d'expérience. C'est bien d'avoir des lecteurs qui s'expriment, surtout lorsqu'on mène une intrigue sur plusieurs chapitres. En publiant petit à petit, semaine après semaine, on aura droit aux retours des lecteurs et on pourra voir si on développe bien notre intrigue ou pas. Ont-ils été surpris par la fin ? Est-ce que tel aspect de l'histoire leur semble crédible ou au contraire tiré par les cheveux ?

Je sais que quand je publie un texte qui n'est pas une fanfiction, j'ai beaucoup moins de retours. Si je n'avais pas fait de fanfiction, je pense que j'aurais fini par arrêter purement et simplement de publier mes écrits sur Internet, peut-être même d'écrire tout court. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un à qui raconter mes histoires par écrit, sinon je les raconterai à moi-même dans ma tête sans m'embêter à aligner les mots sur mon ordinateur."

* * *

**Disclamer** : Clémence Peltier sort de mon imagination. Le reste de l'univers revient à J. K. Rowling !

* * *

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la guérilla entre les deux prisonniers. Ils ne parlaient que peu, ne se taquinant que pour relâcher la pression, penser à autre chose. Un drôle de lien s'était tissé entre eux. Lorsque l'un se renfermait trop dans sa bulle noire de désespoir, l'autre lui balançait un quelconque objet au visage. Les rares conversations consistaient à se battre verbalement avec l'autre. Tout était bon pour ne pas se laisser sombrer. Pourtant, plus les nuits défilaient, plus le sommeil de la Française devenait chaotique. Les gémissements se transformaient en hurlements déchirants. Les gigotements se muaient en des gestes brusques.

Sirius soupira en commençant à percevoir les geignements de la jeune femme. Il le savait, bientôt, plus rien ne pourrait arrêter les cris jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille en pleurs. Il n'avait jamais osé la questionner sur ses cauchemars, et elle ne semblait pas être prête à le faire. Il ferma les yeux, épuisé par ses nuits trop courtes et peu reposantes.

Un souffle d'air caressa son visage. Il inspira longuement et découvrit une senteur marine. Il rouvrit des yeux vivement et se raidit. Devant lui, la mer se mouvait avec lenteur. Les vagues venaient inlassablement frapper les plages et les rochers. À l'horizon, le ciel orangé prenait peu à peu une teinte sombre. Les derniers promeneurs commençaient à rentrer chez eux afin de dîner au chaud. Deux enfants passèrent devant lui en courant, riant. Il perçut pendant un long moment leurs éclats.

Un couple de vieillards les suivait tranquillement, main dans la main, souriant de ce bonheur simple, mais si plaisant à vivre. Le vent se leva brusquement et l'homme se colla un peu plus à la femme, qui frissonna violemment face à cet assaut. Un journal oublié ou jeté se prit dans les barreaux d'aciers de la barrière. Sirius se baissa et tenta de l'attraper. Sa main passa à travers le papier, le faisant sursauter de surprise. Grâce à un nouveau coup de vent, le quotidien laissa apercevoir la date de son édition. Il avait été publié en août dernier, en France.

Black se releva et laissa son regard vagabonder sur le paysage qui lui faisait face. Il n'avait jamais été en France et voilà qu'il s'y trouvait grâce à une... Bien qu'il n'fût qu'une illusion dans cet environnement, il ressentit puissamment le froid que l'air venait d'apporter. Le vent s'abattit de nouveau. Bien qu'il ne fût qu'une illusion dans cet environnement, il ressentit puissamment le froid que l'air venait d'apporter. Un cri surpris lui fit détourner la tête de la mer. Une femme se débattait pour enlever le journal, qui lui avait atterrit sur le visage. Quand elle réussit enfin, un homme, se tenant un peu en retrait, éclata de rire. La femme se tourna vivement vers lui, faisant voler ses longs cheveux noirs derrière elle.

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! Arrête de rire enfin ! » s'écria-t-elle, vexée et rouge de honte.

L'homme ne tint pas compte des remarques de la jeune femme et continua de rire. Sirius, lui, observait la scène, figé par la surprise. Clémence se tenait devant lui. Plus vivante que ce qu'il connaissait. Un éclat particulier faisait briller ses yeux bleus. Ses cheveux étaient propres et lisses. Pour la seconde fois, il vit la jeune femme pleine de charme qu'elle avait été. L'homme la rattrapa rapidement alors qu'elle avait commencé à s'éloigner de lui.

« Excuse-moi, mais c'était si drôle, tenta-t-il de s'excuser pitoyablement.

\- Arrête de te foutre de moi ou tu dormiras dehors ce soir ! dit-elle en le menaçant de son index.

\- Tu sais très bien que ça ne me gênerait pas de forcer ta fenêtre, ça ne serait pas la première fois. Et puis, tu aimes bien trop dormir dans mes bras, rétorqua-t-il malicieusement en embrassant le cou de la jeune française.

\- Qui te dit que je te laisserai rentrer ? répliqua-t-elle en dégainant sa baguette faussement menaçante.

\- Toi… » souffla-t-il en déposant tendrement ses lèvres dans le creux de sa gorge, tandis qu'un frisson agitait le corps de Clémence.

Le rire de la jeune femme éclata à nouveau dans l'air, et Sirius comprit que celui qu'il avait déjà entendu n'était qu'un faible écho venant du passé. Cet éclat de joie était empli de bonheur de vivre, d'une touche d'insolence et de provocation. Il était si vrai... À quel point, sa voisine de cellule était-elle brisée ? L'homme attrapa la main de la jeune femme et l'entraîna dans une course folle. Sans savoir pourquoi, il suivit les rires du couple.

Les deux amoureux dévalèrent la pente menant à une plage. Ils se dirigèrent vers les rochers et s'abritèrent de la pluie naissante. L'homme fit apparaître deux plaids et en étala un sur le sol avant d'enrouler l'autre autour d'eux. Il prit sa main et l'embrassa afin d'attirer son attention sur lui. Pourtant, Clémence resta fixée sur le ciel à l'horizon. Il devenait de plus en plus sombre et le froid était de plus en plus présent et violent.

« Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure perplexe.

\- Non, ils ont prévu une tempête pour cette nuit. Elle arrive juste plus tôt que prévu, dit-il sans vraiment prêter d'attention à l'angoisse de la jeune femme.

\- Ce n'est pas une tempête, chuchota-t-elle en se relevant tandis qu'une nouvelle vague de froid s'abattait sur eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes voyons ? répliqua-t-il quelque peu énervé.

\- Tu ne sens pas cette vague de froid anormale ? Je commence à ressentir ce désespoir… Ce sont des détraqueurs ! Martin ! Faut qu'on s'en aille ! Ils seront bientôt là ! Il faut prévenir les autres ! s'exclama-t-elle en se débarrassant du plaid.

\- Clémence ! Reste là ! Ils ne nous feront rien, s'écria-t-il en la rattrapant.

\- Pardon ?! »

L'homme agrippa férocement la femme et la toisa.

« Je n'ai pas eu le choix ! Ils menaçaient de s'en prendre à toi ! Alors, je leur ai donné l'adresse de ton père… », lâcha-t-il finalement après un long moment de silence.

La main de la Française s'abattit violemment sur la joue de l'homme. Les yeux de la jeune femme brillaient d'un éclat féroce. Son souffle était devenu saccadé.

« Tu as vendu ma famille ?! hurla-t-elle en dégainant sa baguette.

\- Calme-toi, je t'en prie. Bientôt, tout sera fini, avoua-t-il en tentant de prendre la femme dans ses bras.

\- Ne me touche pas ! » s'époumona-t-elle.

Le sort partit et toucha l'homme qui s'envola dans les airs et retomba inconscient sur le sol. Essoufflée, elle resta un moment à fixer le corps de son ancien fiancé. Soudain, elle détala vers le village. Les rares passants la dévisageaient surpris. Certains tentaient de savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Tous la connaissaient ici. Elle criait des avertissements tout en se dirigeant vers la maison familiale. Elle savait que toute sa famille était réunie ce soir. S'ils arrivaient maintenant, ils tueraient tout le monde sans distinction. Son frère aîné et sa femme enceinte de leur deuxième enfant. Son père et sa mère. Son petit frère et sa petite amie. Son filleul. Elle manqua de trébucher. Pourtant, elle accéléra encore l'allure, continuant de crier aux villageois de s'enfuir et d'appeler de l'aide. Sirius n'avait pas besoin de bouger. Les images défilaient rapidement autour de lui. Il était un simple spectateur, pris au piège dans ce macabre souvenir.

Alors qu'elle tournait dans sa rue, la détonation retentit et résonna jusque dans son cœur. Les cris commencèrent à lui parvenir. La terreur la pétrifia pendant un instant. Le hurlement d'un enfant l'arracha à sa stupéfaction. Elle s'élança vers sa demeure, dégainant déjà sa baguette, prête à tuer quiconque qui menacerait sa famille. Elle escalada les marches menant au perron et en manqua une lorsque la marque des Ténèbres éclata au-dessus de sa tête. Un cri strident de douleur retentit et elle mit un moment à comprendre qu'il venait d'elle. Son visage se tourna rapidement vers l'entrée et elle les vit.

Trois hommes venaient de retirer leur masque et souriaient face au massacre qu'ils venaient de commettre. L'un d'entre eux éclata d'un rire, qui glaça le sang de Clémence. Et ils transplanèrent sans un mot de plus. L'hilarité de l'homme résonna un moment dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Les cris des voisins commençaient à l'atteindre. Elle se releva prestement, avec cet espoir fou dans le cœur, battant à vive allure. Et cette peur qui lui tiraillait les entrailles.

Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres en découvrant son père, mort, dans le couloir de l'entrée. Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Mais elle continua d'avancer, espérant encore et encore qu'il y ait des survivants. Elle alla dans la cuisine et vit sa mère étalée sur le sol froid. Elle ne put que remarquer la plaie béante dans sa gorge. La Moldue était morte comme l'une de son espèce. Elle n'avait pas mérité que ses monstres utilisent la magie. Son estomac se tordit face à cette vision et elle rendit ce qu'elle avait mangé. Lorsque les spasmes se stoppèrent, elle s'essuya sa bouche avec la manche de son manteau et reprit sa marche. Tremblante, elle s'accroupit à côté de son petit frère et de sa petite amie. Tous les deux avaient leurs baguettes à la main et une grimace de douleur et de peur sur le visage.

Ses sanglots devinrent plus bruyants quand elle vit son frère assis contre le mur, le corps transpercé par des éclats de verre. Il avait aussi sa baguette à la main. Elle s'agenouilla un moment devant lui, caressant sans cesse sa joue tout en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Ses yeux finirent par se poser sur sa belle-sœur, non loin de son aîné. Avait-il tenté de la protéger ? Le visage de la blonde était ravagé par les larmes. Ses mains entouraient son ventre, essayant vainement de protéger cette vie qu'elle portait. Clémence fouilla désespérément la salle à manger du regard et finit par le trouver. Son filleul était figé pour l'éternité sous la table. Elle poussa le meuble et prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Elle le berça longtemps tout en pleurant, hurlant son désespoir.

Sirius était à l'entrée de la pièce, l'observant embrasser le visage de l'enfant. Il ressentait les émotions de la jeune femme aussi vivement qu'elle. Il sentait la brûlure de son cœur, cette nausée persistante, ce désespoir sans fin, cette haine absolue. Il entendit clairement quelqu'un monter précipitamment les marches du perron. Il tourna la tête aussi rapidement que la Française et découvrit son fiancé dans l'entrée. Blanc devant le corps du père de la jeune femme. Son regard se posa sur la femme qu'il aimait et il tenta de dire quelque chose.

Clémence reposa doucement l'enfant sur le sol, lui offrant une dernière caresse. Elle s'approcha du traître et posa le bout de sa baguette sur le ventre de l'homme. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais le son se coupa quand le sort retenti. Il vola jusqu'aux marches du perron, mort. Sirius comprit que c'était à cet instant précis qu'elle avait fait son choix de se lancer dans cette vendetta suicidaire. Il la vit transplaner sans un regard de plus. Le décor se brouilla et le hurlement retentit.

**C**_&amp;_**S**

Black sursauta et manqua de tomber de sa couche. Le souffle court, il s'approcha des barreaux et regarda la jeune femme se retourner vers le mur pour cacher ses larmes. Il ne dit rien et retourna à sa paillasse. Au bout d'un long moment de réflexion, il finit par décider de ne jamais parler de ça à la jeune femme. À quoi bon ? Elle ne se confierait pas à lui.

* * *

**Blabla de l'auteur ! ^^**

Eh voilà ! Un chapitre bien plus long n'est-ce pas ? ^^ Vous préférez ou pas ?

J'espère que ça vous a plu :) Je sais ce n'est pas très joyeux comme chapitre x)

Des avis ? Des questions ? N'hésitez pas !

Merci d'avoir lu,

L-chan ;)


	6. Chapitre 06 : Début du compte à rebours

**Lecteurs/Suivis/Favoris : **Merci d'être de plus en plus nombreux ! :)

* * *

**Avant de commencer**, j'aimerai citer _Mademoiselle Cordelia_ :

**Les retours des lecteurs**, c'est important. Qu'ils soient constructifs ou pas. Et même s'ils ont tendance à faire gonfler notre ego de temps en temps. Parfois, les lecteurs vont suivre un auteur de fanfiction, ça fait vraiment plaisir. J'ai quelques lecteurs habitués que je commence à connaître via leurs commentaires et ça me fait vraiment du bien de pouvoir échanger avec eux, leur faire plaisir et même les décevoir de temps en temps.

Les retours positifs, c'est bien, les retours négatifs… c'est bien aussi. Je ferai prochainement un article sur la critique, mais il faut quand même savoir que c'est souvent grâce aux critiques un peu négatives qu'on s'améliore. **On est rarement objectif sur son propre travail**, surtout quand on a encore peu d'expérience. C'est bien d'avoir des lecteurs qui s'expriment, surtout lorsqu'on mène une intrigue sur plusieurs chapitres. En publiant petit à petit, semaine après semaine, on aura droit aux retours des lecteurs et on pourra voir si on développe bien notre intrigue ou pas. Ont-ils été surpris par la fin ? Est-ce que tel aspect de l'histoire leur semble crédible ou au contraire tiré par les cheveux ?

Je sais que quand je publie un texte qui n'est pas une fanfiction, j'ai beaucoup moins de retours. Si je n'avais pas fait de fanfiction, je pense que j'aurais fini par arrêter purement et simplement de publier mes écrits sur Internet, peut-être même d'écrire tout court. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un à qui raconter mes histoires par écrit, sinon je les raconterai à moi-même dans ma tête sans m'embêter à aligner les mots sur mon ordinateur.

* * *

**Disclamer :** Clémence Peltier sort de mon imagination. Le reste de l'univers revient à J. K. Rowling !

* * *

Le regard perdu dans le vide, Sirius se pelotonna dans le tissu troué qui lui servait de draps, alors que le vent continuait d'attaquer Azkaban. Une tempête avait décidé de passer par leur prison. Cela faisait des heures que la pluie réussissait à se faufiler entre les trous des briques, humidifiant encore plus les cellules. Un silence inquiétant planait depuis que le vent s'était levé rageusement. La plupart des condamnés préféraient garder le silence afin de préserver leur maigre force. Les seuls qui semblaient se réjouir de ce temps déprimant étaient les détraqueurs et ceux qui avaient déjà perdu toute raison.

Clémence éternua le plus discrètement possible. Il l'entendit se retourner en grognant. Il soupira et tenta de se concentrer sur le peu de chaleur que diffusait son corps. Un juron échappa à la française quand ils perçurent le tonnerre au loin. Black observa distraitement les traits qu'il avait gravé dans le mur, afin de garder la notion du temps. Cela faisait deux jours que Peltier avait, sans le vouloir, projeté ses pensées durant son sommeil. Et comme il se l'était promis, il n'en avait pas soufflé mot. Pourtant, le sommeil de la jeune femme semblait moins agité qu'auparavant. Est-ce qu'elle avait deviné qu'il savait ? Ou était-ce simplement son subconscient qui avait cherché à alléger le poids que la jeune femme portait ?

Un éclair éclata violemment dans le ciel, illuminant quelque peu leurs éclair éclata violemment dans le ciel, illuminant quelque peu leurs cellules. Il se releva et son dos protesta vivement en craquant. Il n'avait plus de paille pour rendre le bois de son lit plus confortable. Le vent avait tout emporté. Il se dirigea mollement vers l'ouverture dans le mur, épuisé, et la vit.

Elle était accrochée aux barreaux de la porte de sa cellule et fixait un point invisible aux yeux des autres. Le vent s'éleva à nouveau et fit voletait les longs cheveux noirs de la jeune femme. Un éclair déchira à nouveau le ciel et il remarqua les longs sillons de larmes sur ses joues. Ses lèvres bougeaient, mais il n'arrivait pas à percevoir ce qu'elle chantait à cause du vent. Alors, il s'assit et la détailla un long moment.

**C**_&amp;_**S**

Ce fut le bruit des grincements des lourdes portes qui les sortirent de leurs sombres pensées. Deux hommes vêtus de capes s'approchèrent avec un détraqueur et fixèrent durement Sirius. Il se releva et retint la grimace qui menaçait d'apparaître en sentant ses articulations protester à nouveau.

« Comme il a été convenu, vous allez être interrogé sur les plans et actions de Vous-Savez-Qui. Sachez que si vous ne répondez pas, nous avons l'autorisation d'utiliser le sortilège Doloris sur vous. Et si cela ne suffit pas à vous délier la langue, l'accord sera annulé et nous procéderons sans tarder au baiser du détraqueur », annonça froidement l'un des deux aurors.

Comme il était loin le temps où les sorciers lui léchaient les bottes afin d'être dans les bonnes grâces de la noble famille Black. Même pas un bonjour. Il soupira et acquiesça son accord. Lorsqu'il dépassa ses barreaux, il eut l'envie folle de partir en courant. Il se retint difficilement, la menace du baiser flottant dans l'air. Il se demanda un court instant sur quoi ils allaient bien pouvoir l'interroger et quelles réponses il pourrait leur donner. Il haussa des épaules en sentant les fers froids lui mordre la peau de ses poignets. Il improviserait au fur et à mesure. Il n'était pas un maraudeur pour rien. S'il avait pu échapper à la mort ces dernières années et à McGonagall pendant sa jeunesse, il réussirait à tromper deux pauvres aurors.

Il suivit tranquillement les aurors et, avant de quitter le couloir, il se retourna vers Clémence puis lui sourit joyeusement. Elle le fixait, et le jeune homme crut apercevoir une pointe d'inquiétude assombrir ses prunelles d'un bleu pur. Il lui tira la langue pour la détendre et il entendit le soupir exaspéré de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'un des aurors le tira sèchement en avant, elle fronça des sourcils.

« Il est innocent, balança-t-elle rapidement, prise d'une impulsion soudaine. Tout ce qu'il vous dira sera faux, car il n'est pas un mangemort. Croyez-moi, je m'y connais. J'en ai tué trois. »

Elle ne recula pas en voyant le détraqueur approcher.

« Il n'aurait jamais trahi l'homme qu'il considérait comme son frère. Ce n'est pas lui qui les a condamnés. Quand vous vous rendrez compte de votre erreur, il sera déjà trop tard ! Alors ouvrez les yeux maintenant », ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

Le gardien sans âme fondit sur elle sans plus de pitié, et le cri de la jeune femme résonna dans la prison pendant un long moment. Sirius était stupéfait. Il se laissa emmener sans résistance hors du couloir alors que le détraqueur poursuivait son repas. Un frisson l'agita et il tourna de nouveau la tête vers elle avant que la porte ne se referme. Elle était étendue sur le sol, inconsciente.

**C**_&amp;_**S**

Sirius détailla distraitement la salle d'interrogatoire où les aurors l'avaient laissé. Lorsqu'on l'avait fait sortir de la prison et qu'il avait vu cet espace de liberté autour de lui, une excitation avait jailli au fond de lui et avait fait battre son cœur à un rythme effréné. Il avait oublié un court instant la jeune française étalée sur le sol froid et dur de sa cellule pour inspirer cet air de liberté. Mais maintenant qu'il était de nouveau enfermé seul, ses pensées retournaient vers elle. Pourquoi avait-elle pris ce risque ? Est-ce que la folie commençait à la gagner ? Ou peut-être avait-elle juste eu besoin de lui faire savoir qu'elle le croyait. Ce n'était peut-être rien, mais il était heureux de savoir qu'au moins deux personnes sur cette terre le pensaient innocent.

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître deux aurors bien plus âgés que ceux qui l'avaient emmené ici. L'un d'entre eux portait un tissu sur l'œil, sûrement pour cacher le trou béant qu'il y avait à la place du jumeau marron qui fixait méchamment Sirius. Le copain du borgne s'approcha de lui et vérifia qu'il était bien attaché avant de balancer son poing dans la mâchoire de Black. Il fut un instant sonné, n'entendant rien d'autre qu'un sifflement strident dans ses oreilles, puis il perçut les rires gras des aurors et finalement, la douleur l'attaqua de plein fouet, lui coupant le souffle.

« On va bien s'amuser finalement », lâcha le borgne avec un sourire sadique.

**C**_&amp;_**S**

« Réponds ! » beugla Mr. No Patience.

Sirius l'avait surnommé ainsi, car dès qu'il tentait de changer de sujet ou éludait la question, il perdait son sang-froid et se mettait à frapper et hurler, sous le regard impassible de son collègue. Ce dernier ne donnait pas de coup, mais ces mots faisaient encore plus mal. Il avait un don certain pour balancer une réplique là où ça allait faire le plus mal. Mr. No Patience se leva d'un bond et jeta de nouveau son poing dans la tête du prisonnier. Black l'évita avec un grand sourire arrogant.

« Loupé ! Vous voulez réessayer ou arrêter le jeu ? » lança-t-il en se foutant royalement de la gueule de l'auror.

Le borgne sourit quelque peu à la provocation que seul des Nés Moldus ou des Sangs-Mêlés pouvaient comprendre. L'autre perdit de nouveau sa légendaire patience et dégaina sa baguette. Un rictus de triomphe et de satisfaction s'installa sur ses lèvres et Sirius détailla longuement l'engin de l'homme.

« J'espère que tu es mieux fourni que ça sous ta jolie jupette, mon pote... Sinon, je plains sincèrement ta femme... Ca doit pas être facile de simuler tous les jours », ricana-t-il.

Mr. No Patience siffla de rage et pointa la main de Sirius de sa baguette. Soudain, les chairs se déchirèrent et le sang gicla. L'ancien maraudeur grogna contre la douleur et ferma un instant des yeux. Il avait connu pire. Il ne devait surtout pas leur donner la satisfaction de l'entendre crier, pleurer de douleur et encore moins les supplier d'arrêter. Il était Sirius Black, bordel ! Livide, il se redressa et éclata de rire, faisant sursauter les aurors, qui échangèrent un regard surpris.

« Je m'attendais à mieux... railla-t-il. C'est que tu dois être diminué de la baguette aussi alors ! » s'esclaffa-t-il.

Oui, il les provoquait volontairement. Non, il était pas maso. Il espérait qu'ils se lasseraient plus vite que sa résistance à la douleur. Il avait tenté de leur faire avaler ses mensonges, mais il avait dû perdre la main en prison. Ce qui était dur à avouer pour un ancien maraudeur et surtout pour le grand Sirius Black. Se rendant compte de ses pensées narcissiques, il se mit à hurler de rire sous les regards désabusés des deux hommes.

« Mais ta gueule ! » cria Mr. No Patience en lui lançant un sortilège de silence.

Il avait eu une idée de génie en le surnommant comme ça. Il se remit à rire, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

**C**_&amp;_**S**

« Pour l'énième fois, qui a donné les détails de la prophétie à Tu-Sais-Qui ? » s'écria Mr. No Patience.

Ah... Y avait du mieux... Voilà, qu'ils se tutoyaient maintenant ! Rien, d'étonnant. Qui pourrait résister à son charme divin ?! Personne ! Le borgne soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez. L'incroyable intuition de Sirius lui fit dire que lui aussi commençait à perdre patience. Au bout de cinq heures ! Il mériterait des fleurs ! Il sourit et fixa l'autre qui était devenu rouge à force de s'emporter. Cinq heures et ils n'avaient rien. Lui, par contre, avait déjà reçu trois Doloris, une de ses mains étaient déchiquetée et l'autre brûlée. Sans parler des bleus sur son sublime visage. Qu'allait dire ses fans ?!

« Personne, répondit-il avec aplomb.

\- Il n'était pas devin ! répliqua Mr. No Patience.

\- Qui sait... susurra le prisonnier. Après tout, il s'agit de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom...

\- Il voyait l'avenir ? demanda-t-il blanc comme un linge.

\- Ouais. Incroyable, ce type ! dit-il en se jetant des fleurs mentalement pour avoir réussi à le berner aussi facilement.

\- Arrête un peu de croire tout ce qu'il te dit, crétin ! siffla le borgne. Tu crois qu'il serait mort, s'il était vraiment devin !

\- Ah... Oui... » lâcha bêtement l'autre.

Il n'avait pas assez d'électricité pour tout illuminer là-haut, le pauvre, pensa dramatiquement Sirius.

« Qui a donné ces informations à Tu-Sais-Qui », répéta lentement le borgne.

C'était la première fois qu'il prenait part à l'interrogatoire en cinq heures. Instinctivement, Sirius savait que lui ne se laisserait pas avoir par son numéro de pauvre fou qu'il jouait depuis le début.

« Personne ne le sait. Le maître, il grimaça en disant ça, ayant l'impression de trahir les morts, gardait ça très secret. Seuls ceux qui étaient au plus près de lui connaissaient l'information.

\- Qui ? » questionna vivement Mr. No Patience ayant enfin l'impression d'avoir quelque chose au bout de cinq heures.

Sirius réfléchit longuement, cherchant dans sa mémoire. L'Ordre avait souvent suivi les mangemorts afin de connaître leurs plans, leurs lieux de réunions, ou leurs positions. Il sourit.

« Rodulphus, Rabastian, Bellatrix, dit-il en soupirant. Mais si vous pensez à les interroger, oubliez », ajouta-t-il en voyant la mine ravie de Mr. No Patience.

\- Pourquoi ? dit-il.

\- Ils sont fous, et ils adorent le maître », répondit simplement Sirius, espérant que cela suffirait.

Les deux aurors échangèrent un long regard et sortirent de la salle, laissant seul un Sirius épuisé.

**C**_&amp;_**S**

Sirius atterrit lourdement sur le sol de sa cellule après être passé rapidement sous les mains d'un médicomage. Sa sortie était terminée. Quelque part, il était ravi. Ça ne s'était pas trop mal passé et ils semblaient avoir cru son mensonge. Il espérait juste qu'ils ne penseraient pas à interroger les Lestrange, sinon il était bon pour le baiser. Il grogna et se releva pour aller saluer Clémence. Il s'étonna d'ailleurs de ne pas avoir eu une quelconque remarque sur son état.

La Française releva la tête en l'entendant approcher. Elle essuya rapidement ses larmes et tenta de lui sourire.

« Tu verrais ta tronche, lança-t-elle en tentant un rire, en vain.

\- Je t'emmerde, marmonna-t-il, étonné.

\- Ah, si tu arrives encore à parler, c'est qu'ils ont été trop gentils avec toi ! répliqua-t-elle hautainement.

\- Et toi, alors ? Il t'a absorbé trop de bons moments pour que tu chiales ? » rétorqua-t-il, sadique.

Mais il s'en voulut rapidement lorsqu'elle blanchit. Ça ne s'était pas trop mal passé et ils semblaient avoir cru son mensonge.

« Non, je suis habituée au repas des détraqueurs, maintenant, répondit-elle. J'ai reçu une visite pendant qu'on te transformait en steak. »

Sirius grimaça à la comparaison et attendit patiemment qu'elle s'explique. Clémence sourit et s'assit en face de lui. Ses yeux bleus furent très vite noyés par les larmes alors que son sourire restait vaillamment en place.

« Je vais être exécutée dans sept jours », avoua-t-elle.

Sirius se raidit et chercha les traces d'une quelconque farce sur son visage. Déjà ? Pourquoi ? Ah, oui... Les meurtres... Il se laissa tomber et garda le silence tandis que la Française pleurait le plus discrètement possible devant lui.

* * *

**Blabla de l'auteur ! **

Je sais ! Je suis en retard. Mais j'avoue avoir bien profité de mes vacances x) J'aurais bien pris un peu de rab... Mais bon x)

Alors voilà, un chapitre un peu plus long que les premiers. Je pense que les prochains feront à peu près la même taille et ce jusqu'à la fin. :)

Merci d'avoir lu :)

Si vous avez des questions, hésitez pas ! Donnez vos avis ! :)

L-chan ;)


	7. Chapitre 07 : J-6 : Poudlard & Co

**Lecteurs/Suivis/Favoris : **Merci d'être de plus en plus nombreux ! :)

* * *

**Reviews !**

Merci à **Célia123** et **Tite Elfe** d'avoir commenté les précédents chapitres ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review ! :)

* * *

**Avant de commencer**, j'aimerai citer _Mademoiselle Cordelia_ :

**Les retours des lecteurs**, c'est important. Qu'ils soient constructifs ou pas. Et même s'ils ont tendance à faire gonfler notre ego de temps en temps. Parfois, les lecteurs vont suivre un auteur de fanfiction, ça fait vraiment plaisir. J'ai quelques lecteurs habitués que je commence à connaître via leurs commentaires et ça me fait vraiment du bien de pouvoir échanger avec eux, leur faire plaisir et même les décevoir de temps en temps.

Les retours positifs, c'est bien, les retours négatifs… c'est bien aussi. Je ferai prochainement un article sur la critique, mais il faut quand même savoir que c'est souvent grâce aux critiques un peu négatives qu'on s'améliore. **On est rarement objectif sur son propre travail**, surtout quand on a encore peu d'expérience. C'est bien d'avoir des lecteurs qui s'expriment, surtout lorsqu'on mène une intrigue sur plusieurs chapitres. En publiant petit à petit, semaine après semaine, on aura droit aux retours des lecteurs et on pourra voir si on développe bien notre intrigue ou pas. Ont-ils été surpris par la fin ? Est-ce que tel aspect de l'histoire leur semble crédible ou au contraire tiré par les cheveux ?

Je sais que quand je publie un texte qui n'est pas une fanfiction, j'ai beaucoup moins de retours. Si je n'avais pas fait de fanfiction, je pense que j'aurais fini par arrêter purement et simplement de publier mes écrits sur Internet, peut-être même d'écrire tout court. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un à qui raconter mes histoires par écrit, sinon je les raconterai à moi-même dans ma tête sans m'embêter à aligner les mots sur mon ordinateur.

* * *

**Disclamer** : Clémence Peltier sort de mon imagination. Le reste de l'univers revient à J. K. Rowling !

* * *

Le silence les enveloppa longuement et finit par bercer le sommeil de la Française, qui, épuisée par ses larmes, s'était endormie. Sirius la détailla longuement et chercha une solution au problème de sa voisine. Rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Elle avait été reconnue coupable. Elle avait reconnu les crimes qu'elle avait commis. Rien ne pourrait la sauver. Pourtant, il était certain que cette justice n'était pas la bonne. Elle avait agi sous la haine, suite à la disparition de sa famille et de la trahison de son fiancé. Pouvait-on vraiment condamner ses gestes ? Elle avait supprimé de la Terre des assassins qui auraient mérité pire que ce qu'elle avait dû leur infliger.

Il soupira et se passa une main lasse sur son visage couvert de bleu. Pourquoi avaient-ils dû subir tout ça ?! Ils n'avaient pas mérité que le sort s'acharne sur eux ainsi. Bon, lui compte tenu de ses antécédents familiaux, il devait payer pour ce qu'avaient fait ses ancêtres, étant donné qu'il était le dernier survivant de sa lignée. Mais elle... De ce qu'il avait pu voir, elle semblait mener une existence paisible jusqu'à ce que les mangemorts s'en mêlent et réduisent tout à néant. Sirius embrassa du regard la jeune femme et grimaça se souvenant de ses paroles face à Skeeter. Était-elle réellement soulagée de savoir que dans quelques jours les cauchemars s'arrêteraient ? Qu'elle ne ressentirait plus le vide dans son cœur ?

Black se releva, entendant à nouveau ses articulations craquer. Il se détourna et fixa la Lune qui était partiellement engloutie par les nuages sombres de la nuit. Dans quelques jours, l'astre serait plein et les loups-garous se réveilleront. Il eut une pensée nostalgique de ces nuits qu'il passait avec ses frères dans la forêt interdite. Il grimaça en revoyant le visage tantôt apeuré, tantôt émerveillé de Peter. Il eut une pensée nostalgique de ces nuits qu'il passait avec ses frères dans la forêt interdite. Puis, lentement, comme si son cerveau tentait de repousser cette image, James apparut. Son éternel sourire confiant et heureux sur les lèvres. Le cerf avait toujours eut une foi sans pareille envers ses amis. Il n'aurait jamais cru que la trahison déchirerait autant leur fratrie, détruisant une famille.

Sirius contempla de nouveau la jeune femme. En fin de compte, il n'était pas si différent que ça. Leurs vies avaient été détruites par les mangemorts, Voldemort et un traitre qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné. Il vint alors à se demander ce qu'avait été la jeunesse de la Française. Avait-elle été si joyeuse que lui grâce à une poignée de personnes ? Il grimaça. Sûrement pas. Sa famille, à elle, semblait solidaire, chaleureuse et aimante. Pas comme la sienne. Mais jamais, elle ne se confierait à lui. Il sourit tristement en pensant qu'elle n'emmènerait pas ses souvenirs dans la tombe. Cela lui était interdit. Ils lui seraient volés sans pitié par leurs gardiens sans cœur.

Black attrapa un caillou et le lança sur sa voisine. Elle se réveilla en sursaut et s'apprêta à lui sauter dessus.

« Tu devrais dormir sur ta paillasse », dit-il simplement en retournant à la sienne.

Clémence ne répondit pas, mais il l'entendit clairement suivre son conseil. Il ferma les yeux, fatigué de sa journée et se laissa tomber dans un sommeil profond.

**C**_&amp;_**S**

Les bruits des portes de sa cellule s'ouvrant le réveillèrent en sursaut et il manqua de se casser la figure. Il perçut le petit rire moqueur de Clémence et regarda qui était venu lui rendre visite. Il tressaillit lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur un détraqueur, qui était bien trop proche au goût de Black. Le gardien finit par s'en aller. Sirius remarqua finalement le plateau repas, même s'il était loin d'être digne de porter ce nom. Un soupir échappa à la jeune femme et Sirius décida d'aller la voir. Il attrapa son plateau et se posa face à ses barreaux. Clémence regardait piteusement sa nourriture avec une grimace.

« Ils pourraient faire un effort comme même ! Je pourrais avoir au moins un repas décent avant mon exécution, grommela-t-elle en plongeant sa cuillère dans la première mixture.

\- Naïve, marmonna-t-il en avalant un morceau de pain.

\- J'ai encore le droit de rêver pendant six jours ! » répliqua-t-elle en approchant l'ustensile de son nom pour reconnaître ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à avaler.

Sirius ne répondit pas, étonné de l'entendre parler ainsi de l'absorption de son âme qui arrivait à grand pas. Il la vit grimacer en mettant la cuillère dans sa bouche et faillit éclater de rire s'il n'avait pas lui aussi eu le goût infecte de son repas sur la langue. C'était de pire en pire ! Cherchaient-ils à les tuer ainsi ? Black se dit qu'il n'avait pas la patience et qu'aujourd'hui était sûrement une exception. Du moins, il l'espérait. Il finit tout de même son plateau, bien trop affamé pour en laisser une miette. Il jeta un œil à la jeune femme et faillit s'étouffer de rire avec son verre d'eau. Elle mangeait lentement en se pinçant le nez, telle une enfant qui n'appréciait pas le goût des choux de Bruxelles. L'hilarité l'emporta lorsqu'il la vit tirer la langue. Elle grogna pour la forme, mais reste concentrer sur sa tâche : manger tout, sans vomir.

« Comment as-tu pu avaler ça aussi vite ?! s'écria-t-elle en jetant finalement son ustensile sur le métal.

\- Un de mes amis était un horrible cuisinier. Malheureusement pour nous, il pensait être très doué… Il a même fait exploser une cuisine une fois ! se rappela Black en se souvenant de Lily hurlant sur son mari.

\- Comment a-t-il fait son compte ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai pas cherché à savoir, mais d'après Lily, il a confondu des ingrédients de cuisine avec ceux utilisés pour des potions… avoua-t-il en souriant.

\- Ah… T'es sûr que ce n'était pas toi ? questionna-t-elle en souriant.

\- Non ! s'offusqua-t-il. Je sais cuisiner ! » ajouta-t-il en apercevant son haussement de sourcil.

Clémence éclata de rire en s'imaginant le jeune avec un tablier sur la taille et une haute toque de chef cuisinier sur le crâne, avec à la main une spatule en bois.

« Vas-tu arrêter de te foutre de ma gueule ! Je sais cuisiner ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là-dedans. De toute façon, j'étais bien obligé d'apprendre si je ne voulais pas mourir d'une intoxication alimentaire due à la cuisine de James ! déballa-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- James Potter, n'est-ce pas ? Le mari de cette Lily ? s'enquit-elle prudemment.

\- Ouais… marmonna-t-il. C'était mon frère. »

Elle fronça des sourcils avant de hausser des épaules.

« Ils faisaient eux aussi partie de l'Ordre ? demanda-t-elle en lui jetant un regard furtif.

\- Oui. James, Lily et moi étions dans la même maison à Poudlard : les Gryffondors. Beaucoup d'élèves de cette maison ont été invités à rejoindre l'Ordre. Pour certains, Dumbledore aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir.

\- Tu parles du fameux traitre qui a vendu ton frère et sa femme. »

Sirius la fixa un instant, cherchant à comprendre son soudain intérêt pour lui, pour son passé. Devait-il mettre ça sur le compte de l'annonce de sa mort prochaine ?

« Oui. Peter Pettigrow. En fait, à l'école, nous étions connus sous le nom des Maraudeurs, avec Remus. On était autant admiré que haï par nos camarades. On faisait les quatre cents coups, souffla-t-il, un léger sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas une seule règle du règlement qu'on n'a pas violé. Voire même celles en dehors de Poudlard, lâcha-t-il finalement avec un sourire énigmatique.

\- Comment ça ? » s'écria-t-elle, curieuse dans savoir plus sur les conneries d'adolescent du jeune homme.

Black réfléchit un moment. Pesant les pour et les contres de se confier sur certains points de leurs vies de hors-la-loi. Avait-elle dans l'idée de se servir des informations qu'il allait lui donner pour avoir un sursis ? Ou bien cherchait-elle seulement à se changer les idées pour ne pas penser à l'échéance, qui ne cessait d'avancer sournoisement ? Il avait eu du mal à la cerner dès sa première apparition et il ne fut pas étonné de ne pas réussir à la déchiffrer à cet instant. Il soupira et décida de lui confier seulement ce qui ne ferait de mal à personne.

« On sortait la nuit et explorait le château… commença-t-il, mais il fut bien vite coupé par la jeune femme.

\- Comment est-il ? s'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant vivement de lui.

\- Le château ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Oui ! J'avais espéré qu'une fois que j'en aurai fini avec ces mangemorts, je pourrai visiter certains endroits incontournables. Poudlard en faisait partie », expliqua-t-elle tristement.

Sirius considéra cette révélation en silence. Il chercha sérieusement ses mots, voulant offrir une visite guidée du lieu qu'elle ne pourrait jamais voir.

« Il est immense. Il surplombe tout ce qui l'entoure. Il a quelque chose de majestueux. La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai eu le souffle coupé. C'était pendant la traversée du Lac Noir que l'on fait seulement à notre entrée en première année. Quand on a descendu le Poudlard Express et un demi-géant s'est mis à crier que les nouveaux devaient le suivre. Hagrid, c'est le demi-géant et le garde-chasse de Poudlard, est vraiment impressionnant. Il a un manteau en peau de taupe, je crois. Des cheveux hirsutes et une barbe assez importante qui peut servir de garde-manger, s'esclaffa-t-il, très vite rejoint par Clémence. Il nous conduit sur la rive du lac et nous a fait monter dans des barques. On était quatre dedans, sauf là où il y avait Hagrid, seuls deux élèves ont pu monter avec lui. La vue sur le château était magnifique. Il se reflétait parfaitement sur le Lac, éclairé par la Lune. »

Il se tut quelques secondes, se remémorant avec exactitude ce qu'il avait ressenti.

« Pour moi, c'était une chance que je ne pouvais laisser passer. Une chance de me défaire de ma famille. Un moyen de m'enfuir quelques mois loin d'eux. D'avoir une nouvelle vie, de nouvelles connaissances sans que quiconque me dise quoi faire et avec qui être. J'étais si excité de voir enfin en vrai ce château connu dans le monde entier. Mais j'étais aussi terrifié à l'idée de me rendre compte que j'étais comme les autres membres de ma famille. »

Black grimaça en se souvenant de certains souvenirs qui lui avaient prouvé qu'il avait une part sombre en lui. Une phrase revint le frapper en pleine poitrine : « Aussi sombre que son nom ». Il ferma des yeux pour repousser les sentiments qui commençaient à affluer.

« Je ne pense pas que je pourrai t'expliquer clairement comment c'était de voir Poudlard se découper dans la nuit sombre sous l'éclairage de la Lune. Les mots ne peuvent pas exprimer correctement comment il est, déclara-t-il et il poursuivit en voyant son acquiescement. La traversée est un voyage inaugural. Ensuite, tu rentres dans le château pour la première fois. Il est vraiment gigantesque. Beaucoup de premières années se perdent les premiers mois, ou bien tombent dans des armoires à disparaître avec l'aide des plus âgés, s'esclaffa-t-il en se souvenant l'avoir fait une fois à un Serpentard. Le professeur McGonagall est celle qui s'occupe d'emmener les nouveaux dans la Grande Salle pour la cérémonie de la répartition. C'est la directrice des Gryffondors.

\- J'ai entendu parler d'elle. Elle fait partie des rares sorciers à être animagus, c'est ça ? l'interrompit Clémence.

\- Ouais. La première fois qu'elle se transforme, tu restes là, à l'observer se métamorphoser, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux plus grands que des souafles ! Généralement, quand elle doit surveiller une classe, elle se transforme.

\- Pourquoi ? s'intéressa-t-elle.

\- Tes sens changent également, sourit-il amusé.

\- Hum, tout dépend de l'animal, non ?

\- C'est vrai, dit-il simplement des diverses transformations qu'il avait déjà vu et des capacités différentes que les sorciers animagus possédaient.

\- Quel est son animal ?

\- Tu l'as déjà vu ? demanda-t-il curieux.

\- Non, seulement en photo, avoua-t-elle.

\- Tu penserais à quel animal ? »

Clémence le fixa un long moment, réfléchissant.

« Elle semble fière. Si c'était bel et bien une ancienne gryffondor, elle doit être courageuse et plutôt loyale… Je ne sais pas… Un cerf peut-être ? Enfin, une biche plutôt », supposa-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Sirius éclata de rire. Lui-même avait été surpris en découvrant la forme animale de son ancien professeur. Personne n'aurait parié là-dessus.

« C'est un chat, confessa-t-il avec un immense sourire.

\- Non ! Je n'y crois pas ! s'écria-t-elle, étonnée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça fait à choc à tout le monde la première fois, dit-il faussement rassurant.

\- Comment est la Grande Salle ? Et la Cérémonie ? Comment ça se passe ? » le bombarda-t-elle de questions.

Sirius lui sourit et se réjoui de cet interrogatoire. Ça leur changeait les idées, autant qu'à l'un qu'à l'autre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la pitié pour cette jeune femme. Alors, il délaissa sa méfiance, et commença à lui détailler la Grande Salle et son plafond magique. Il inventa une fausse cérémonie, faisant rire la Française quand il fit intervenir un immense dragon que les jeunes élèves devaient combattre. Il finit par lui raconter la vérité. Il décrit les escaliers qui se mouvaient tout seul, les tableaux conversant avec joie avec les habitants du château, avides de ragots à transmettre. Il lui brossa un tableau rapide des salles de classe et des différents cours. Il passa un temps infini sur les lieux secrets les plus connus de Poudlard, ajoutant de temps à autres quelques anecdotes qu'il avait vécu avec ses amis. Il énonça les moindres détails de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il conta quelques aventures dans le parc du château avec le Saul Cogneur, évitant volontairement les excursions dans la forêt Interdite. Il lui narra les après-midi dans la cabane d'Hagrid avec ses biscuits bien trop dur et son thé bouillant.

Sirius se tut en sentant les détraqueurs approcher, percevant avant de les voir le malheur qu'ils propageaient. Étonné, il regarda la fenêtre et se rendit compte que la nuit était tombée depuis un moment. Les portes s'ouvrirent et laissèrent place aux gardiens d'Azkaban, venu donner le repas aux prisonniers. Les deux détenus se reculèrent en silence au fond de leur cellule, espérant qu'ils ne seraient pas un repas potentiel pour les créatures. Les plateaux raclèrent le sol et les êtres maudits s'en allèrent. Ils mangèrent sans échanger le moindre mot. Clémence se tourna vers lui après avoir fini sa part.

« Merci pour aujourd'hui », souffla-t-elle, souriant sincèrement.

Black ne dit rien et se contenta de hocher la tête. Il l'observa rejoindre sa paillasse et se glisser sous son drap. Son regard tomba sur les traits gravés dans le mur près de sa tête. Il ne lui restait plus que six jours dorénavant. Sirius l'imita et s'allongea sur le peu de paille qu'il lui restait. S'il avait été à sa place, aurait-il fait la même chose ? Il grogna. Question stupide. C'était ce qu'il avait failli faire avec Peter. Il l'avait poursuivi dans le but de comprendre, bien sûr, mais aussi pour venger cette trahison. Si un jour, il sortait, aurait-il le courage et la force de venger James et Lily ? Sans parler de Remus qui se retrouvait seul... Une chaleur violente l'envahit en repensant à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Peter avait tout piétiné sans aucun remords. Oui, il le pourrait et il le ferait. Il le tuerait, sans aucune pitié.

* * *

**Blabla de l'auteur ! ^^**

Bonjour, bonsoir !

Ravie de vous retrouver ce soir ! :)

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

J'ai une petite annonce à faire : la fiction devient hebdomadaire ! ^^ Je posterai tous les lundi ! :)

Hésitez pas à me donner un peu de bonheur avec vos avis ! Même un "merde" peut me donner le sourire ! ^^ x)

A lundi, donc ^^

L-chan ;)


	8. Chapitre 08 : J-5 : Idiot

**Lecteurs/Suivis/Favoris : **Merci d'être de plus en plus nombreux ! :)

* * *

**Reviews !**

Merci à **Célia123** d'avoir commenté le précédent chapitre ! J'espère que ça va te plaire ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review ! :)

* * *

**Avant de commencer**, j'aimerai citer _Mademoiselle Cordelia_ :

**Les retours des lecteurs**, c'est important. Qu'ils soient constructifs ou pas. Et même s'ils ont tendance à faire gonfler notre ego de temps en temps. Parfois, les lecteurs vont suivre un auteur de fanfiction, ça fait vraiment plaisir. J'ai quelques lecteurs habitués que je commence à connaître via leurs commentaires et ça me fait vraiment du bien de pouvoir échanger avec eux, leur faire plaisir et même les décevoir de temps en temps.

Les retours positifs, c'est bien, les retours négatifs… c'est bien aussi. Je ferai prochainement un article sur la critique, mais il faut quand même savoir que c'est souvent grâce aux critiques un peu négatives qu'on s'améliore. **On est rarement objectif sur son propre travail**, surtout quand on a encore peu d'expérience. C'est bien d'avoir des lecteurs qui s'expriment, surtout lorsqu'on mène une intrigue sur plusieurs chapitres. En publiant petit à petit, semaine après semaine, on aura droit aux retours des lecteurs et on pourra voir si on développe bien notre intrigue ou pas. Ont-ils été surpris par la fin ? Est-ce que tel aspect de l'histoire leur semble crédible ou au contraire tiré par les cheveux ?

Je sais que quand je publie un texte qui n'est pas une fanfiction, j'ai beaucoup moins de retours. Si je n'avais pas fait de fanfiction, je pense que j'aurais fini par arrêter purement et simplement de publier mes écrits sur Internet, peut-être même d'écrire tout court. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un à qui raconter mes histoires par écrit, sinon je les raconterai à moi-même dans ma tête sans m'embêter à aligner les mots sur mon ordinateur.

* * *

**Disclamer** : Clémence Peltier sort de mon imagination. Le reste de l'univers revient à J. K. Rowling !

* * *

Sirius avait guetté les cris et les gémissements, mais Clémence semblait avoir eu un sommeil paisible. Quand il s'était réveillé, il avait été surpris de la voir aux barreaux, souriante. Il resta un moment sans bouger, à l'observer, puis il se leva et suivit son regard. Il fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas les raisons de cette joie, qu'il savait passagère. Elle se retourna et lui pointa du doigt quelque chose dans le ciel gris. Il plissa des yeux, puis les écarquilla. Pour la première fois, ils arrivaient à percevoir les traits flous du Soleil, plus clair que les nuages argentés qui tentaient de le faire disparaître. Peltier s'assit et plaqua ses jambes contre poitrine avant de poser sa tête dessus.

« Je ne pensais plus jamais le revoir », souffla-t-elle.

Black ne répondit pas, continuant de fixer l'astre brûlant. Était-ce un bon présage ? Ou bien, était-ce simplement un cadeau d'au revoir ? Son regard se posa sur la jeune femme qui ne cessait de s'abreuver de cette vision. Ils sursautèrent en chœur lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement. Les détraqueurs apparurent, portant leurs plateaux repas. Comme d'habitude, ils se reculèrent au fond de leurs cellules et ne se rapprochèrent que lorsqu'ils entendirent de nouveau la porte grincer. Ils mangèrent en discutant légèrement. Clémence lui posait quelques questions sur Poudlard. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur les différentes maisons et leurs salles communes. Sirius n'était pas le mieux placé pour dire du bien de certaines maisons. Néanmoins, il essaya de satisfaire la curiosité de la jeune tant bien que mal.

Alors qu'un silence venait de s'installer entre eux pour la première fois depuis le repas, les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau. Ils se levèrent en voyant les aurors. Sirius les salua chaleureusement tandis qu'il se faisait menotter. Clémence pinça des lèvres, doutant que l'attitude légère du jeune homme plaise aux deux aurors. Pourtant, elle ne dit rien et finit par se mordre violemment la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir de sourire. Sirius avait endossé qu'il semblait savoir interpréter à merveille. Avant même d'être sorti du couloir, il avait encaissé un poing dans l'estomac. Peltier grimaça se demandant dans quel état il allait revenir.

**S**_&amp;_**C**

Sirius attendit en silence, un sourire sur les lèvres. Les deux aurors, qui l'avaient déjà interrogé, entrèrent sans lui jeter un coup d'œil. Ils s'assirent en face de lui et consultèrent un dossier, plutôt épais. Sirius ne dit rien et patienta. Las, il finit par s'affaler sur la table en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme. Si le borgne l'ignora royalement, Mr. No Patience grimaça. Ravi d'avoir une réaction, Black avança sa chaise en la faisant grincer sur le sol, accompagné du bruit des menottes. L'auror releva vivement la tête et le toisa tandis que son collègue continuait de lire.

« Tu ne peux pas te tenir tranquille deux minutes ? siffla-t-il.

\- Je suis désolée, mais mon nez me démange », répondit-il avec un sourire éclatant.

Sirius remarqua avec amusement que le sourcil de son interlocuteur frémissait quand il était en colère. Cette constatation étira davantage son sourire. Mr. No Patience se leva vivement, renversant sa chaise au passage, et balança, avec force, son poing dans le nez du prisonnier. Black serra des dents, essayant d'encaisser le coup sans émettre le moindre son.

« Ça va mieux, maintenant ? répliqua l'auror, fier de lui.

\- À vrai dire, ça me gratte ailleurs... dit-il en poussant un soupir triste.

\- Je vais te tuer, Black ! » s'époumona soudaine l'auror.

Il s'avança vers sa cible et l'agrippa par le col de sa tenue de détenu. Son collègue releva finalement la tête de son dossier et s'intéressa quelques instants aux deux hommes. Il soupira et retourna à sa lecture, se plaignant mentalement du manque de calme de son partenaire. Mr. No Patience sortit sa baguette de sa manche et la pointa sur le visage de Black, qui grimaça. Il n'avait rien contre un peu de piment, mais un coup dans la figure par jour lui suffisait amplement. Il savait qu'il attirait les regards des jeunes femmes et il n'avait aucune envie d'être défiguré par un abruti. Le borgne ferme son dossier et se leva. Il s'assit près de Sirius et posa le document devant lui.

« C'est gentil ! De la lecture ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

\- Je vais le tuer, grogna l'homme connu pour son incroyable sang-froid.

\- Par contre, si vous pouviez tourner les pages... laissa-t-il en suspens tout en faisant cliqueter ses menottes, énervant davantage l'auror à la baguette chatouilleuse.

\- Ce sont tous les renseignements que nous possédons sur les Lestranges, déclara le borgne sans prêter attention à la dispute des deux hommes.

\- Oh, c'est tout ? s'étonna sincèrement Black.

\- Ils ne sont pas très causants, même avec l'aide du Doloris, avoua simplement le plus sage des deux aurors.

\- Vous en êtes donc arrivés au point d'utiliser les méthodes des mangemorts, quelle ironie... » ricana Sirius.

Il ne vit pas le poing partir et ne pu retenir un grognement de douleur lui échapper. Mr. No Patience sourit, ravi de la souffrance du traitre.

« Nous pensons que tu peux nous aider à combler ce vide », continua le borgne comme si rien n'avait interrompu la conversation.

Sirius les toisa. Devait-il raconter ce qu'il avait découvert avec l'Ordre du Phénix ? Ou bien, inventer des histoires ? Le risque était grand. Il jouait son âme. Il ne voulait pas non plus que certaines informations tombent entre des anciens mangemorts que jamais personne n'aurait soupçonnés. Des aurors, par exemple. Les deux auraient pu concourir pour un poste dans l'armée de Voldemort. Le borgne ne réagissait pas quand une personne se faisait battre sans pitié à côté de lui. L'autre, son préféré, avait la cruauté des Serpentards ! Ils faisaient une bonne équipe. Black savait que des membres du ministère avaient été sous les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils avaient réussi à en découvrir quelques-uns. Mais il avait toujours suspecté qu'il y en avait beaucoup plus. Il ne voulait plus faire confiance aveuglément et mettre des vies précieuses en danger. Le visage de Peter apparut violemment devant ses yeux. Il se brisa et il vit, avec étonnement, les traits de Clémence se dessiner.

« Que savez-vous de l'affaire Clémence Peltier ? demanda-t-il en avisant le borgne, se doutant qu'il serait le plus amène de lui donner des réponses.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on t'a demandé ! s'énerva Mr. No Patience.

\- Pourquoi son cas t'intéresse ? répondit le plus sage.

\- Si je vous donne des renseignements sur les Lestranges, est-ce que vous pourrez faire quelque chose pour elle ? »

Black ne savait pas trop pourquoi il faisait ça. Il se fiait à son instinct. Il voulait aider Clémence, il avait un moyen parfait. Les deux aurors se contemplèrent, interloqués par la demande du prisonnier. Le borgne fronça des sourcils et jaugea un instant Sirius.

« Elle a été reconnue coupable des meurtres. Elle a avoué qu'elle les avait tués publiquement. Il n'y a plus rien à faire », asséna-t-il.

Sirius déglutit. Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose à faire. Quelqu'un devait bien avoir les moyens de changer le destin de la Française.

« Alors, je ne dirai rien », affirma-t-il sérieusement.

Il n'écouta pas les insultes de Monsieur Nerveux et fixa sans ciller l'unique œil de son collègue. Ce dernier chercha une faille dans le regard du prisonnier, mais n'y trouva que de la détermination. Il soupira et récupéra les dossiers sur la table. Il entraîna l'énervé avec lui et sortit sans un regard pour Black. Sirius bascula sa tête en arrière et grogna. Ce n'était pas bon du tout...

**S**_&amp;_**C**

Sirius grogna quand il fut de nouveau jeté dans sa cellule, comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire sac à patates. Il se releva dignement et épousseta les lambeaux qui lui servaient de vêtement. Il était conscient que c'était un acte tout à fait inutile, mais ça lui évitait de croiser le regard amusé de sa voisine. Il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir échoué dans sa mission. Il soupira en se rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait pas l'esquiver plus longtemps.

« Bon retour, salua-t-elle joyeusement, comment était ta balade ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Très sympathique, répondit-il en s'inclinant pour la saluer. C'était fort plaisant », ajouta-t-il en souriant légèrement.

Clémence rit discrètement au ridicule de la situation et le détailler longuement, faisant le compte de ses blessures.

« Qu'as-tu encore fait pour qu'ils te frappent ? demanda-t-elle en voyant son nez quelque peu gonflé qui venait tout juste de reprendre sa place.

\- Tu sais bien que je suis un ange, ma belle », dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle attrapa un caillou et lui lança, n'appréciant que peu le surnom qui lui rappelait tellement son ancien fiancé. Sirius n'eut aucun mal à l'esquiver cette fois-ci.

« Loupé ! Tu veux réessayer ? plaisanta-t-il.

\- Ne me tente pas, Black, grogna-t-elle. Ça fait un moment que je n'ai tué personne, ça commence à me démanger », ajouta-t-il sadiquement.

Sirius se raidit et la fixa. Il déglutit et se demanda pendant un instant, si, elle aussi, elle aurait pu avoir sa place dans les mangemorts. Un sourire éclatant apparut alors sur le visage de la jeune femme, puis elle éclata de rire, appréciant ce moment de répit.

« Je t'ai eu, chantonna-t-elle.

\- C'était hilarant, bouda le jeune homme en croisant les bras.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête ! On dirait que tu fais un concours du meilleur imitateur de détraqueur ! répliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant en face de lui.

\- Ça existe ce truc-là ? » s'exclama Sirius, abasourdi.

Clémence cligna rapidement des yeux, cherchant l'humour dans les yeux de son voisin, mais elle ne vit que l'incrédulité.

« T'es con, souffla-t-elle, en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, désespérée.

\- Je t'emmerde ! Avec tous les dingues qui existent sur Terre, ça pourrait très bien exister ! se justifia-t-il en se laissant tomber face à elle.

\- T'as peut-être raison... soupira-t-elle en cherchant le Soleil dans les nuages sombres.

\- Dis, mon nez est comment ? » questionna-t-il en louchant pour essayer de voir son état.

Peltier le dévisagea, dubitative face au sérieux de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Pourquoi s'intéressait-il à son apparence ? Il était enfermé dans la pire prison du monde alors qu'il était innocent. Il pouvait être à tout moment emmené pour un interrogateur des plus douloureux, voire être de nouveau condamné au baiser du détraqueur. Il ne s'était pas lavé depuis plusieurs jours. Ses cheveux ressemblaient à un nid de pigeons. Et lui, il s'inquiétait pour son nez ? Était-il idiot de naissance, ou bien était-ce les coups qu'il avait reçus sur son crâne qui l'avait rendu aussi con ?! Clémence sourit discrètement, trouvant que c'était un point à méditer pendant ses insomnies.

« Navré de te le dire, mais tu ne ressembles à rien, lança-t-elle en détournant le regard.

\- Pardon ?! Je suis l'un des plus beaux spécimens de tout l'Angleterre, voire carrément de la planète ! Comment peux-tu ne pas le voir ?!

\- Désolée, y a trop de crasses sur ton visage pour que je remarque quoique ce soit, répliqua-t-elle, amusée par l'air outré de son voisin de cellule.

\- Tu m'as déjà vu propre ! s'écria-t-il avec un immense victorieux.

\- Oui, et ? questionna-t-elle, perdue, mais elle regrettait déjà d'avoir posé la question.

\- Donc tu as pu admirer l'Apollon que je suis ! »

Clémence se demanda s'il s'était retenu de hurler « CQFD ».

« Je ne vois pas en quoi tu ressembles à un adonis, mentit-elle avec aplomb.

\- Tu as du caca dans les yeux, claironna-t-il comme un petit garçon qui ne doit pas dire de gros mots sous peine de se voir privé de dessert.

\- Mes yeux vont très bien, rétorqua-t-elle en se retenant de rire. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne ressembles à rien.

\- Et je peux savoir ce qui te permet d'affirmer une telle absurdité ? s'enquit-il en reniflant d'un air méprisant, comme si son avis comptait peu pour lui.

\- Tes cheveux, on dirait qu'il sert à une famille de moineaux, entre les pailles et les asticots, ça donne envie ! Ton visage, on dirait qu'il a été attaqué par un régiment d'abeilles furieuses ! Mais regarde-toi ! Ton miroir est parti en dépression à force de voir faciès tous les matins, déclara-t-elle.

\- On n'a pas de miroir », contredit-il avec sérieux.

Clémence le détailla, ahurie de sa répartie. Sirius lui offrit un immense sourire et elle éclata de rire. Il la rejoignit bien vite. Ils passèrent leur temps à se taquiner, tournant au ridicule les conséquences de leur emprisonnement à Azkaban sur le corps. Peltier prouva même au jeune homme qu'il avait bel et bien des insectes dans sa magnifique toison. Devant sa mine horrifiée, elle ne put que rire à nouveau. Elle s'étonna d'ailleurs de pouvoir céder à l'hilarité aussi facilement alors que dans quelques jours, elle se ferait arracher son âme. Elle frissonna en y repensant. Elle se concentra sur Sirius qui tentait de redonner une forme acceptable à sa chevelure. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix, mais elle appréciait cet idiot qui lui changeait les idées si facilement.

« Moi, au moins, je ne ressemble pas à une vieille chouette déplumée ! attaqua finalement Black après avoir reçu leur repas.

\- Pardon ?! s'écria-t-elle en serrant férocement sa cuillère.

\- Tu n'es pas mieux au niveau des cheveux ! On dirait que tu as passé des jours en forêt ! Mais c'est pire que moi parce qu'ils sont plus longs ! argumenta-t-il fièrement.

\- Quel rapport avec une chouette ?!

\- Tes yeux ! Ils sont immenses ! Quand tu fixes quelqu'un, on dirait que c'est le petit rongeur que tu t'apprêtes à dévorer ! expliqua-t-il.

\- Je t'emmerde, marmonna-t-elle en se demandant si elle pouvait lui planter sa cuillère dans la cuisse. Et en quoi je suis déplumée, crétin ?

\- Tes vêtements déchirés laissent clairement voir ton corps », répondit-il un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

Clémence baissa vivement les yeux sur ses lambeaux et rougit vivement. Son décolleté était devenu pire que plongeant et elle remarque que le pantalon était entaillé sur toute sa cuisse, laissant apercevoir le début de son fessier. Instinctivement, elle posa ses mains sur les morceaux de peau découverte, tandis que Sirius riait à gorge déployée, ravi de lui avoir cloué le bec. Elle attrapa un caillou et le lança sur la tête de son voisin de cellule.

« Idiot ! » cria-t-elle quand la pierre atteignit sa cible.

Elle se releva rapidement et se cacha sous son drap. Sirius se redressa en se massant la joue, sentant la brûlure de l'objet. Il fronça des sourcils, ne comprenant pas sa réaction. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première femme qu'il voyait nu...

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? » grogna-t-il en retournant à sa paillasse.

Clémence garda le silence toute la soirée. Elle ne sortit de sa cachette que lorsqu'elle entendit les ronflements de Sirius résonner dans les cellules. Elle s'enroula dans le tissu qui lui servait de couette et s'assit face à l'une des rares fenêtres. Elle observa un long moment la Lune. La reine de la nuit luttait vaillamment contre les nuages noirs qui tentaient de l'engloutir. La Française n'était pas prude, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle montrait son corps à n'importe qui. Elle soupira en se disant qu'elle y était, peut-être, allé un peu fort avec Black. Elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux et observa longuement la Lune combattre. Soudain, un aboiement retentit. Surprise, elle cria de peur, avant de soupir, exaspérée par son voisin. En fait, non, il avait mérité de manger la pierre. Elle grogna et retourna se coucher, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, se remémorant des descriptions de Poudlard.

**S**_&amp;_**C**

Clémence regarda pensivement Sirius se faire entraîner vers la sortie. Il ne pouvait donc rester tranquille et faire profil bas ?! Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il était mangemort ?! Il n'avait rien avoir avec eux. Les souvenirs affluèrent dans son esprit, agrandissant son sourire jusqu'à ce qu'il scie son visage en deux. Elle s'accrocha aux barreaux et se racla la gorge.

« Ne l'abîmez pas trop, finalement, j'aime bien sa face d'anchois », lança-t-elle, un sourire moqueur plaqué sur les lèvres.

Sirius sursauta en l'entendant et se raidit en apercevant le regard lumineux de la Française. Il sourit, heureux de le voir en vrai. Puis, lentement, les paroles de la jeune femme arrivèrent à son cerveau. Il tiqua et prit une mine offusquée. Comment osait-elle l'insulter devant du monde ?!

« Répète un peu, vielle chouette déplumée ! En quoi est-ce que je ressemble à un anchois ?! s'époumona-t-il tandis que les aurors l'entraînaient à l'extérieur.

\- L'odeur », susurra-t-elle avec amusement.

Clémence s'esclaffa lorsque la porte fut refermée. Elle tendit l'oreille et put continuer à l'entendre s'égosiller contre elle, promettant qu'il se vengerait de cet affront horrible. Elle sourit à nouveau.

« Idiot », souffla-t-elle.

* * *

**Blabla de l'auteur ! ^^**

J'ai réussi à vous le poster ! Miracle ! x) Ah ! J'en peux plus !

Je vous préviens, dans les semaines à venir je vais être en partiel, donc il y a des risques pour que je ne puisse pas poster à temps. Je tenterai mais je ne garantis rien :)

Merci d'avoir lu ! :)

L-chan ;)


	9. Chapitre 09 : J-4 : Merci

**Lecteurs/Suivis/Favoris : **Merci d'être de plus en plus nombreux ! :)

* * *

**Avant de commencer**, j'aimerai citer _Mademoiselle Cordelia_ :

**Les retours des lecteurs**, c'est important. Qu'ils soient constructifs ou pas. Et même s'ils ont tendance à faire gonfler notre ego de temps en temps. Parfois, les lecteurs vont suivre un auteur de fanfiction, ça fait vraiment plaisir. J'ai quelques lecteurs habitués que je commence à connaître via leurs commentaires et ça me fait vraiment du bien de pouvoir échanger avec eux, leur faire plaisir et même les décevoir de temps en temps.

Les retours positifs, c'est bien, les retours négatifs… c'est bien aussi. Je ferai prochainement un article sur la critique, mais il faut quand même savoir que c'est souvent grâce aux critiques un peu négatives qu'on s'améliore. **On est rarement objectif sur son propre travail**, surtout quand on a encore peu d'expérience. C'est bien d'avoir des lecteurs qui s'expriment, surtout lorsqu'on mène une intrigue sur plusieurs chapitres. En publiant petit à petit, semaine après semaine, on aura droit aux retours des lecteurs et on pourra voir si on développe bien notre intrigue ou pas. Ont-ils été surpris par la fin ? Est-ce que tel aspect de l'histoire leur semble crédible ou au contraire tiré par les cheveux ?

Je sais que quand je publie un texte qui n'est pas une fanfiction, j'ai beaucoup moins de retours. Si je n'avais pas fait de fanfiction, je pense que j'aurais fini par arrêter purement et simplement de publier mes écrits sur Internet, peut-être même d'écrire tout court. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un à qui raconter mes histoires par écrit, sinon je les raconterai à moi-même dans ma tête sans m'embêter à aligner les mots sur mon ordinateur.

* * *

**Disclamer** : Clémence Peltier sort de mon imagination. Le reste de l'univers revient à J. K. Rowling !

* * *

Sirius s'assit élégamment sur sa chaise, en lançant un sourire éblouissant à son auror préféré. Ce dernier détourna le regard et fixa la porte. Son collègue, le borgne, n'était pas encore présent. Black ne s'en préoccupa pas, s'amusant à faire cliqueter ses menottes contre sa chaise et observant avec satisfaction les différents rictus de son geôlier. Mais sa joie disparut rapidement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Barty Croupton et le cyclope. Il déglutit discrètement tandis le futur directeur du Département de la coopération magique internationale s'installait tranquillement.

« J'ai eu vent de votre requête, déclara-t-il face au regard interrogateur que le prisonnier posa sur lui. Pourquoi devrions-nous relâcher ou changer la condamnation de Miss Peltier ?

\- Elle ne mérite pas ce sort ! Elle les a tués, je sais, dit-il alors que l'éborgné ouvrait la bouche. Mais elle est une victime, aussi ! Sa famille a été décimée entièrement. Elle est la seule survivante ! Elle était dévastée, perdue, désespérée. Elle a suivi le plus primaire de ses instincts. Elle savait que son gouvernement ne s'impliquerait pas dans cette attaque ! Elle savait que sa famille ne serait jamais vengée. Que les assassins ne seraient jamais punis ! Alors, elle a décidé de le faire.

\- Personne ne peut se faire justice soi-même, Black, répliqua froidement Croupton.

\- Vous n'avez pas pensé que les mangemorts qui avaient anéanti sa famille allaient revenir pour elle ? argumenta-t-il, bien que ce ne fût qu'un mensonge.

\- Vous pensez à de la légitime défense ? marmonna le borgne.

\- Oui !

\- Ça ne change pas le fait qu'elle a torturé et tué trois hommes ! clama Croupton sévèrement.

\- Vous appelez ça des hommes ?! Ils ont tué une femme enceinte, une Moldue sans défense, un enfant et deux adolescents qui ne connaissaient même pas la signification de guerre avant le jour de leurs morts !

\- Vous êtes bien renseignés sur le dossier, Black, susurra Mr. No Patience.

\- Elle fait des cauchemars toutes les nuits, siffla-t-il en toisant cet homme qu'il n'appréciait définitivement pas. Elle a sombré dans la folie en découvrant le massacre. »

Croupton dévisagea le prisonnier sans exprimer une seule émotion. Le nerveux était méfiant et semblait dégoûté de devoir rester dans cette pièce en la compagnie du traitre. Le cyclope avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Sirius ne comprenait pas la raison de ce rictus.

« Elle a reconnu ses actes, Black. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait si elle plaidait coupable et avouait tout. Nous ne pouvons rien faire elle. Sa condamnation est maintenue et sera exécutée dans quatre jours, asséna Croupton sans la moindre émotion.

\- Alors que faites-vous là ?! s'énerva Sirius.

\- Je suis venu vous parler du marché que vous avez fait », rétorqua-t-il froidement.

Patmol déglutit. Ils avaient changé d'avis pour lui ? Était-il de nouveau condamné au baiser du détraqueur ? Peut-être qu'ils exécuteraient Peltier et lui en même temps, pour gagner du temps. Avaient-ils besoin de place ? C'est vrai que depuis la fin de la guerre, la population d'Azkaban avait plus que doublée...

« Hier, vous avez refusé de coopérer... Sachez que c'est la dernière fois qu'un refus sera accepté. Si vous ne nous donnez pas satisfaction, nous procéderons rapidement à votre exécution, ainsi qu'à celle de Miss Peltier », annonça-t-il en se levant pour rejoindre la porte de la salle.

Il jeta un long regard au prisonnier afin qu'il voie à quel point la menace était sérieuse puis sortit. Le borgne soupira et s'en alla à son tour. Sirius baissa la tête vers ses menottes, ne voulant pas voir plus longtemps le sourire joyeux de Mr. No Patience. Il détestait se sentir impuissant. Il haïssait ses menottes, preuves irréfutables qu'il n'était plus une personne pour la société. Il n'avait plus le droit de donner son avis. Il n'était qu'un rebus, un traitre. Un rire hystérique faillit lui échapper. Avait-il vraiment cru qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose pour la jeune Française ?! Absurde ! Oui, c'était ça. Il était pathétique d'avoir cru qu'il pourrait changer quoique ce soit pour Clémence. Il ne pouvait déjà pas prouver son innocence alors comment aurait-il pu sauver une personne condamnée à pire que lui ?! Une rage l'envahit. Il avait envie de tout casser, briser, déchirer, déchiqueter, mordre !

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur le cyclope, arrachant Black à ses pensées monstrueuses. L'homme posa à nouveau le dossier des trois Lestrange emprisonnés devant Sirius et s'installa en face de lui. Il se redressa quelque peu. Il devait parler. Raconter tout ce qu'il savait grâce à ceux qui avaient donné leurs vies pour trouver ses informations. Il devait le faire. Pas seulement pour lui, mais pour Clémence. Il s'était acharné à vouloir changer son destin, en vain. Il n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Il soupira et fit un signe de tête vers les documents pour qu'on lui ouvre. Il grimaça en découvrant le visage de sa charmante cousine Bellatrix. Il inspira profondément et expira avant de se lancer dans son récit. Les deux aurors se regardèrent, surpris qu'il cède si facilement, puis prirent des notes. Ils l'interrompirent quelques fois pour avoir des renseignements supplémentaires. Sirius se plia à chacune de leurs demandes, non sans avoir un arrière-goût amer dans la bouche.

**S**_&amp;_**C**

Clémence se leva en entendant la porte du couloir s'ouvrirent. Un sourire vint éclairer son visage, plongé dans l'obscurité de sa cellule, en pensant que Sirius avait dû faire craquer ses geôliers plus rapidement que prévu. Elle s'approcha des barreaux de sa cage, méfiante, redoutant que ce ne soit que les détraqueurs qui venaient chercher un casse-croûte de souvenirs heureux. Pourtant quand elle aperçut son visiteur, elle eut un sursaut de surprise, avant de s'avancer lentement vers l'homme. Ses yeux balayèrent les alentours, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait pas de gardien de la prison pour la prendre en traitre. Rassurée, elle fit face au professeur Dumbledore, qui était témoin de sa lente descente en enfer.

« Sirius n'est pas là. Il a été emmené pour un interrogateur, informa-t-elle en inclinant la tête pour le saluer.

\- Oh, je sais. Je suis venue pour vous, déclara-t-il en prenant une vieille chaise qui traînait contre une cellule vide.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le sol.

Albus pinça les lèvres en la voyant ainsi par terre, puis soupira.

« J'aurai quelques questions à vous poser sur votre père, avoua-t-il avec un léger sourire triste, sachant que la discussion à venir serait éprouvante pour la jeune femme.

\- Allez-y, soupira-t-elle en grimaçant.

\- Saviez-vous pourquoi Voldemort avait pris pour cible votre famille ?

\- Mon père était un chercheur très connu pour certaines inventions et découvertes, dit-elle en fronçant des sourcils. Votre fou national devait en convoiter une, supposa-t-elle en haussant des épaules, avant de détourner les yeux.

\- J'ai besoin que vous soyez honnête avec moi, Miss Peltier. Ces informations pourraient être très importantes, annonça le vieil homme.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je suis au courant ? répliqua-t-elle.

\- Des sortilèges de protection ont été placés dans certaines pièces de votre maison en France. Après une analyse de votre baguette magique et de ces sorts, j'ai pu trouver que vous étiez la personne qui les avait placés », expliqua-t-il.

Clémence grogna en se disant qu'elle aurait dû détruire sa baguette avant de se faire arrêter. Elle soupira et dévisagea Dumbledore. Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire rassurant, pour l'aider à se confier.

« Mon père avait deux projets secrets en cours. L'un consistait à travailler sur un sort de régénération rapide, l'autre, je sais juste que c'était sur les horcruxes.

\- Vous travailliez avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Mon frère aîné ne voulait pas devenir chercheur. Il préférait la métamorphose et voulait devenir professeur. Mon petit frère était encore à l'école et se distinguait plus pour son talent sur un balai et sa fâcheuse manie d'être en retenue quatre soirs sur sept, avoua-t-elle, un sourire nostalgique s'installa sur son visage.

\- Qui d'autres que vous avait connaissance des recherches de votre père ?

\- Mon ex-fiancé, grogna-t-elle.

\- Il a également été tué par les mangemorts, c'est ça ?

\- Sa traîtrise l'a tuée, rectifia-t-elle en posant sur le vieil homme un regard dur et froid.

\- Je vois, souffla-t-il en comprenant que la jeune femme n'avait pas trois meurtres à son compteur, mais quatre. Pensez-vous qu'il en ait parlé ?

\- Les sortilèges ont-ils subi des dommages ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, ils sont intacts.

\- Alors, il n'a rien dit », dit-elle, étonnée d'apprendre ce fait.

Albus se tut un moment, laissant la jeune Française à ses pensées. Le professeur comprenait maintenant pourquoi Voldemort désirait tant voir le chef de la famille Peltier dans son camp. Devant son refus et la peur de voir d'autres que lui s'emparer des recherches du Français, il s'était débarrassé du danger.

« Miss Peltier ? Accepteriez-vous de me confier les contre-sorts de protections afin que je puisse avoir accès aux recherches de votre Père ? » s'enquit-il en se penchant vers la jeune femme.

Elle le détailla longuement, pesant le pour et le contre. Son père avait passé ces dernières années sur ces projets. Il était mort à cause d'eux. Bientôt, elle ne serait plus là pour protéger les découvertes de l'homme qui l'avait élevée. Albus Dumbledore était connu dans le monde entier pour son génie, son intelligence. Qui d'autres que lui ? Elle acquiesça et prit le morceau de papier, ainsi que le crayon qu'il lui tendait. Elle nota les sorts qui seraient nécessaires au directeur de Poudlard pour passer toutes les protections de la maison, ainsi que du laboratoire de son père. Quand elle lui rendit le bout de feuille, elle se mordit la lèvre, hésitant à formuler sa requête.

« Vous désirez quelque chose, Miss Peltier ? interrogea-t-il avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Je voudrais savoir si vous me rendriez un service, puisque vous allez aller en France, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce donc ?

\- Pourriez-vous aller sur les tombes de ma famille et déposer du muguet sur chacun d'elles ?

\- Du muguet ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Ma mère a toujours essayé d'en faire pousser dans notre jardin, mais le chien du voisin les déterrait à chaque fois, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Considérez que c'est déjà fait, Miss Peltier », assura-t-il en se levant.

Clémence se redressa à son tour et attrapa la main qu'il lui tendit. Elle lui rendit son sourire et l'observa s'en aller de son pas léger. Elle fut étonnée de ne pas voir la porte se refermer derrière, mais sa surprise lui fit écarquiller quand elle vit une auror se diriger vers elle. Ce n'était pas possible ! Ils n'avaient pas avancé son exécution ?! Elle n'avait pas été prévenue ! Elle n'avait pas fait ses adieux ! Elle se tassa au fond de sa cellule, refusant d'y croire.

« Je vais vous conduire aux douches », annonça la femme pour la rassurer.

Un soupir de soulagement lui échapper, qu'elle masqua rapidement en une fausse toux qui ne trompa en rien l'auror. Depuis quand ils avaient droit de prendre des douches ? Elle cligna des yeux, ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait et se laissa menotter.

**S**_&amp;_**C**

Sirius grogna contre Mr. No Patience, qui le poussa sans ménagement dans le cheminer pour retourner à la prison d'Azkaban. Il atterrit à quatre pattes sur le sol de la prison. Il se redressa rapidement et cracha la poussière de la poudre de cheminette. Il détestait ce moyen de transport. Il balaya les environs du regard et resta figé en apercevant Dumbledore qui discutait avec le borgne. Il s'avança et salua son ancien directeur d'un signe de tête.

« Merci pour les informations, mon ami », dit Albus en se dirigeant vers la cheminée pendant que le nerveux se relever en pestant contre l'inconfort de ce transport.

Sirius ne répliqua pas et se contenta de fixer bêtement le cyclope. De quelles informations parlaient Dumbledore ? Il ne put assouvir sa curiosité. Les détraqueurs débarquèrent et emmenèrent rapidement Black jusqu'à sa cellule. Il eut tout juste le temps de voir le borgne lui adressait un sourire avant que la porte ne se referme sur lui. Il tomba de nouveau sur les fesses et se relevant en grognant contre le manque de manière des gardiens. Il se raidit en n'entendant aucune remarque de sa voisine. Il se dirigea vers le mur et jeta un œil du côté de sa cellule. Disparue... Pourquoi n'était-elle pas dans sa cellule ?! Ils ne l'avaient pas emmené pour le baiser ?! Il avait coopéré ! Il avait répondu à chacune des questions qu'on lui avait posées. Il se laissa tomber au sol et passa une main sur son visage. Il sursauta en entendant la porte du couloir s'ouvrir. Il se précipita vers ses barreaux et écarquilla les yeux.

Clémence était là. Elle était toujours, elle. La femme qui l'accompagnait lui retira ses menottes et la laissa rentrer dans sa cage. Quand l'auror fut partie, il détailla la Française.

« C'est quoi ça ?! s'exclama-t-il en pointant du doigt ses cheveux propres et les vêtements neufs qu'elle portait.

\- Je n'en sais rien ! Elle ne m'a rien dit ! Juste que j'aurai le droit à une douche par jour et des habits propres, s'écria-t-elle à son tour.

\- C'est quoi ce délire ?!

\- C'est plutôt à moi de poser cette question ?! s'énerva-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai un traitement de faveur ?! C'est parce que je vais bientôt me faire bouffer mon âme ?! »

Sirius ne répondit pas, doutant que ça soit ça. Il se concentra et réfléchit. Était-il possible que Croupton ait eu pitié d'elle ? Autant demander à Voldemort de jouer à la marelle et de partager son sac de bonbons ! Il sursauta en comprenant. Le borgne ! Dumbledore ! Le cyclope l'avait écouté défendre Clémence ! Mais quel était le lien entre les deux hommes ?! Il grogna et secoua la tête. Il observa la jeune femme réfléchir. Il aurait dû demander une douche aussi... Il se sentait minable à côté de la Française. Elle avait retrouvé un semblant d'élégance et de beauté. Il haussa des épaules, se disant que ce traitement de faveur était une bonne chose et se mit à raconter joyeusement comment Mr. No Patience s'était cassé la figure, omettant volontairement que lui aussi avait eu le droit de goûter au sol. Clémence rit quand il imita la chute de l'auror. Elle lui sourit toute la soirée. Il se coucha le premier, épuisé. Clémence resta un moment assise sur les briques froides et humides, observant Black ronfler allègrement.

« Merci », souffla-t-elle.

Elle ne voulait pas savoir comment il avait réussi à lui obtenir une douche quotidienne et de nouveaux vêtements. Elle ne pouvait que lui être reconnaissante. Elle avait eu l'impression de revivre en sentant l'eau glisser sur son corps et en respirant le parfum du gel douche. Elle rejoignit sa paillasse.

« Merci », dit-elle plus fortement cette fois-ci en remarquant l'absence des ronflements de son voisin.

* * *

** Blabla de l'auteur !**

Comment va votre estomac ?! ^^ Pas d'indigestion ? ^^

J'espère que vous avez bien profité de ce week-end ! :)

Mon premier partiel est pour demain... Et je ne suis pas motivée x) Mais alors pas du tout ! ^^

En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! ^^

Merci d'avoir lu ! :)

L-chan ;)


	10. Chapitre 10 : J-3 : Les Maraudeurs

**Lecteurs/Suivis/Favoris : **Merci d'être de plus en plus nombreux ! :) C'est en bas pour les explications de mon absence.

* * *

**Avant de commencer**, j'aimerai citer _Mademoiselle Cordelia_ :

**Les retours des lecteurs**, c'est important. Qu'ils soient constructifs ou pas. Et même s'ils ont tendance à faire gonfler notre ego de temps en temps. Parfois, les lecteurs vont suivre un auteur de fanfiction, ça fait vraiment plaisir. J'ai quelques lecteurs habitués que je commence à connaître via leurs commentaires et ça me fait vraiment du bien de pouvoir échanger avec eux, leur faire plaisir et même les décevoir de temps en temps.

Les retours positifs, c'est bien, les retours négatifs… c'est bien aussi. Je ferai prochainement un article sur la critique, mais il faut quand même savoir que c'est souvent grâce aux critiques un peu négatives qu'on s'améliore. **On est rarement objectif sur son propre travail**, surtout quand on a encore peu d'expérience. C'est bien d'avoir des lecteurs qui s'expriment, surtout lorsqu'on mène une intrigue sur plusieurs chapitres. En publiant petit à petit, semaine après semaine, on aura droit aux retours des lecteurs et on pourra voir si on développe bien notre intrigue ou pas. Ont-ils été surpris par la fin ? Est-ce que tel aspect de l'histoire leur semble crédible ou au contraire tiré par les cheveux ?

Je sais que quand je publie un texte qui n'est pas une fanfiction, j'ai beaucoup moins de retours. Si je n'avais pas fait de fanfiction, je pense que j'aurais fini par arrêter purement et simplement de publier mes écrits sur Internet, peut-être même d'écrire tout court. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un à qui raconter mes histoires par écrit, sinon je les raconterai à moi-même dans ma tête sans m'embêter à aligner les mots sur mon ordinateur.

* * *

**Disclamer** : Clémence Peltier sort de mon imagination. Le reste de l'univers revient à J. K. Rowling !

* * *

Le Soleil n'arrivait pas à percer les épais nuages sombres, provoqués par la présence des détraqueurs, qui surveillaient en permanence la prison d'Azkaban. Il était rare d'apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'un rayon de luminosité. Les prisonniers vivaient dans l'obscurité, plus ou moins sombre. Le tonnerre résonnait souvent entre les murs délabrés, mais les condamnés avaient vite appris à vivre avec. La pluie s'infiltrait entre les pierres de leurs cellules, emmenant avec elle l'humidité. Survivre dans ces conditions demandait une force mentale et physique importante. La plupart des captifs, devenus fous, finissaient par se fracasser la tête contre les murs. Tandis que d'autres, plus faibles, physiquement, étaient emportés par la maladie. Ceux qui restaient, les condamnés à la peine capitale, regardaient passer le temps qu'il leur restait.

Sirius soupira en observant les détraqueurs dépasser sa cellule, emportant avec eux un homme hurlant de terreur. Ses talons dénudés tentaient désespérément de s'enfoncer dans les pierres de la prison, essayant de retarder l'échéance. Une fine ligne de sang suivait le condamné, laissant supposer depuis quand il se débattait. Ses hurlements arrivaient à couvrir que faisait la mer en se fracassant contre les rochers et la prison. Black finit par détourner le regard alors les détraqueurs entouraient de plus en plus le détenu. Il déglutit et posa ses yeux gris sur sa voisine.

Clémence agrippa avec encore plus de force ses barreaux lorsqu'elle sentit pesait sur elle les yeux insondables de Sirius. Elle ne voulait pas rencontrer son regard. Elle savait pertinemment que dans quelques jours, elle serait à la place de l'homme qui venait d'être emmené de force. Bientôt, elle ne serait plus qu'une enveloppe charnelle. Elle soupira, agacée de toujours revoir revenir dans son esprit les mêmes questions. Elle avait toujours su les conséquences de ses actions. À quoi s'attendait-elle ?!

Une fois sûre qu'elle tiendrait debout, elle retourna s'asseoir sur la paillasse, sans se préoccuper de Black, qui avait ouvert la bouche dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère. Peltier faillit tomber sur le sol lorsque le rugissement terrifié résonna dans toute la prison. Elle pouvait facilement imaginer la scène.

L'homme devait être dans une salle sombre, à l'image de la prison, des représentants du ministère devaient être présents et lui relire la sentence, que le pauvre homme connaissait sûrement par cœur. Dès que les hauts responsables avaient dit le dernier mot de leur discours soigneusement préparé, les détraqueurs s'étaient approchés en masse, en glissant sur le sol comme à leur habitude. Les sens de l'homme devaient être noyés par la présence des créatures maudites. Ses yeux ne percevaient sûrement que les détraqueurs, et la distance qui restait entre eux et lui. Son ouïe ne remarquait que les râles, de plus en plus proches, des monstres.

Clémence enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes, alors que les cris étaient entrecoupés de sanglots et de suppliques. Toute la prison était silencieuse. Ceux qui allaient connaître le même sort écoutaient en silence, appréhendant le jour où leurs tours viendraient. Certains devaient se réjouir du malheur du pauvre homme. Les fous comme Bellatrix Lestrange, elle les imaginait bien sourire et ricaner. Les hurlements de l'homme devinrent de plus en plus faibles, et Peltier retint, inconsciemment, sa respiration. Bien vite, la prison fut de nouveau silencieuse. Elle inspira une bouffée d'air. C'était fini. L'âme de ce prisonnier venait d'être arrachée, volée et engloutie comme un vulgaire morceau de viande. Dans trois jours, ça serait son tour.

Les portes des couloirs laissèrent de nouveau passer les détraqueurs. Elle se releva, chancela légèrement, et s'approcha de nouveau de la porte de sa cellule. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut Sirius grimacer en remarquant le visage du mort. Pouvait-on vraiment le considérer comme mort ? Son âme n'était plus, mais son cœur continuait de battre… Clémence lança un regard hésitant vers le prisonnier et son souffle se coupa. Les yeux écarquillés, des larmes continuaient de dévaler ses joues sales, laissant apparaître la blancheur de sa peau. Sa bouche était grande ouverte, figée à jamais par le dernier cri ou supplique de l'homme. Les traits de son visage reflétaient encore les expressions et les sentiments, qui l'avaient traversé.

Peltier détourna rapidement ses yeux bleus de ce spectacle effrayant. Grave erreur. Son regard se posa sur les détraqueurs qui traînaient le corps jusqu'à sa cellule. Les gardiens tournèrent leurs visages encapuchonnés vers elle, semblant la dévisager avec avidité. Elle était la prochaine. Leur prochain repas serait son âme. Sa respiration se fit saccader et elle agrippa les barreaux avec force pour ne pas flancher.

Pourtant dès que les créatures furent hors de son champ de vision, elle se laissa tomber au sol. Elle resta un moment sans bouger. Ses yeux fixaient le sol sans le voir, ses longs cheveux noirs cachaient son visage, ses lèvres tremblaient, ses épaules basses et ses bras ballants, elle était l'incarnation du désespoir.

Peut-être que fracasser son crâne contre les murs de pierre serait plus simple, moins effrayant, moins douloureux, plus rapide. Elle vivait dans cette agonie lente et sournoise, comptant les jours, continuant d'espérer qu'un miracle arriverait. Elle savait bien qu'elle n'avait aucune chance, qu'elle était condamnée, qu'il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible.

Pourquoi maintenant qu'elle avait assouvi sa vengeance, elle prenait pleinement conscience de ses actes ? Lentement, elle trouva la force de se relever et fit face à Sirius. Elle tressaillit en comprenant qu'il avait été témoin de sa faiblesse. Clémence était une personne fière. Elle ne pleurait qu'en petit comité, et encore. Seuls les membres de sa famille et son ex-fiancé avaient été témoins de ses larmes, de son trouble.

Black la détaillait, cherchant à connaître les pensées qui la traversaient, bien qu'il puisse aisément les deviner lui-même. Ses yeux gris ne laissaient passer aucune émotion. Il semblait insensible face à l'état de la jeune femme. La porte du couloir s'ouvrit de nouveau et l'Auror, qui s'occupait de l'emmener à la salle de bain, ouvrit la cellule de Peltier. Sirius ne détourna pas un seul instant son regard du visage de la Française.

**S**_&amp;_**C**

Lorsque Clémence revint dans sa cellule, Sirius remarqua aussitôt qu'elle avait repris son masque imperturbable. Essayait-elle de faire croire aux autres que sa mort prochaine la laissait de glace ? Ou tentait-elle de s'en convaincre elle-même ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il détourna le regard et soupira d'ennui. La Française ne semblait pas être d'humeur à discuter. Il se releva en grognant contre ses articulations, qui protestèrent en craquant férocement, et se coucha sur sa paillasse, espérant que le sommeil le délivrerait de sa morosité.

Son attente se brisa lorsque la voix de Clémence résonna dans le couloir. Il se redressa aussitôt qu'il perçut les premiers mots.

« Tu veux qu'on fasse des combats d'insectes ? » proposa-t-elle en lui montrant une poignée de bestioles.

Sirius frissonna de dégoût en voyant un asticot gigoter vigoureusement.

« Non merci, répondit-il d'une voix froide.

\- T'es pas drôle, grommela-t-elle en libérant les insectes.

\- Désolé, mais mon humeur est un peu plus raffiné que ça », railla-t-il en la dévisageant moqueur.

Il n'était pas dupe. Il voyait bien qu'elle essayait de se changer les idées pour ne plus être obnubilée par ses sombres pensées.

« Parce que tu as un humour, toi ?! lança-t-elle, moqueuse.

\- Le meilleur, même ! Quand j'étais à Poudlard, mes amis et moi, on était les plus populaires ! On avait toutes les filles à nos pieds, tous les garçons nous enviaient. On était beau, drôle, intelligent, fort… Bref, on était parfait ! s'exclama-t-il avec entrain, ravi d'avoir trouvé quelque chose pour pallier à son ennui.

\- Hum…, étonnant qu'ils aient réussi à te faire rentrer dans ta cellule avec la grosse que tu as ! répliqua-t-elle, amusée.

\- Je te jure ! Des fois, on était obligé de se planquer dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde pour échapper à nos admiratrices !

\- Mimi Geignarde ?! répéta-t-elle, se demandant qui pouvait bien avoir des toilettes personnelles.

\- Ouais, c'est un fantôme de Poudlard. Elle morte dans les toilettes, du coup, elle les hante. Elle ne fait que pleurer, inonder les couloirs, se plaindre. On dit que les râleurs vivent plus longtemps… Dommage qu'elle soit déjà morte… Elle aurait peut-être battu Flamel ! expliqua-t-il en se souvenant de la jeune fille.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ? questionna-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le sol, sa curiosité éveillée était prête à être assouvie.

\- Je sais pas trop. On évitait autant que possible ses toilettes : c'est une obsédée, répondit-il face au regard interrogateur de la jeune femme. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle morte la dernière fois où la chambre des secrets a été ouverte. On a donc supposé que le fameux monstre l'avait tué.

\- La chambre des secrets ? Le monstre ? souffla-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés par l'étonnement.

\- Ouais… C'est normal que tu connaisses pas. Beaucoup pensent que ce n'est qu'une légende. Si les gens apprenaient qu'il y a un monstre assoiffé de sang dans une pièce secrète, personne ne mettrait ses enfants à Poudlard.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Pourquoi ils ont pas fouillé le château ? » interrogea-t-elle.

Sirius soupira. Il avait oublié que peu de livres mentionnaient cette pièce. Et ça ne l'étonnerait même pas que le conseil d'administration de l'école se soit chargé de faire disparaître toutes les œuvres qui évoquaient la chambre.

« Tu connais les fondateurs de l'école ? demanda-t-il en se redressant quelque peu.

\- Bien sûr : Godric Gryffondor, Rowena Serdaigle, Helga Poufsouffle et Salazar Serpentard. Les différentes maisons où sont réparties les élèves portent leurs noms de famille, récita-t-elle.

\- Exact ! Les trois premiers voulaient que tous les sorciers aient accès à l'éducation magique, mais pas Serpentard. Après une dispute, il est parti de Poudlard, mais avant de s'en aller, il a créé une chambre secrète, qui renferme un monstre. Cette créature est censée terminer son travail, mais seulement ses descendants peuvent le contrôler, raconta-t-il.

\- Et cette fille a été tuée par ce monstre ?

\- Ouais, elle était à Serdaigle et c'était une Née-Moldue. Elle est morte en 1943, répondit-il.

\- Mais alors, elle sait ce que sait ! s'exclama la Française.

\- Non, contredit-il avec un léger sourire. Elle ne se souvient que de grands yeux jeunes. »

Clémence fit la moue, déçue de voir la seule piste pour résoudre ce mystère s'évanouir. Sirius sourit. Comme beaucoup avant eux, ils avaient essayé de découvrir où étaient la pièce secrète et son monstre, mais ils avaient eu beau fouiller encore, et encore, ils n'avaient rien trouvé.

« Mais attends ! s'écria-t-elle. Comment tu sais tout ça ?!

\- Déjà, je viens d'une longue famille de sang-pur, qui en sait long sur notre monde, lâcha-t-il, et la jeune femme put facilement entendre la haine qu'il avait contre ses parents lorsqu'il les énonça. Ensuite, mes amis et moi étions des Maraudeurs. Non ! Nous étions LES Maraudeurs, continua-t-il avec fierté.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport…

\- On va dire qu'on a dû enfreindre toutes les règles de l'école une bonne cinquantaine de fois, s'esclaffa-t-il. On s'est souvent retrouvé chez le directeur ou notre directrice de maison. Et, un jour, James et moi avons fait un pari : fouiller dans les dossiers de Dumbledore. Je suis tombé sur ça, et j'ai fait quelques recherches.

\- En gros, vous étiez une bande de délinquants, résuma-t-elle.

\- On n'insulte pas les Maraudeurs ! s'exclama-t-il, outré.

\- Qui ? demanda-t-elle, perdue.

\- Nous ! Les Maraudeurs s'étaient notre nom à l'école. James, Remus, Peter et moi, dit-il un sourire triste étira quelque peu ses lèvres.

\- On vous appelait comme ça parce que vous étiez les cancres de Poudlard.

\- Pas du tout ! On avait de très bonnes notes, sauf Peter… » grimaça-t-il.

Clémence se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésitant à poser davantage de question. Elle laissa le silence s'installer entre eux et le sonda un long moment. Sirius garda ses yeux ancrés dans ceux bleus de la jeune femme, comprenant ce qu'elle cherchait.

« James et moi, on s'est rencontré dans le train, en première année. Nos familles ne s'entendaient pas à la base : les Potter étaient déjà des traites à leur sang. La plupart allaient à Gryffondor, alors que les Black allaient à Serpentard. Pourtant, on s'est tout de suite bien entendu. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer, mais il y a tout de suite eu un lien fort entre nous. On était sur la même longueur d'onde », commença-t-il à raconter.

Un léger sourire étirait doucement ses lèvres, tandis que son regard se voilait des images du passé. Clémence n'osa pas l'interrompre de peur de le voir se fermer à nouveau.

« Puis je suis allé à Gryffondor. Je savais que j'allais devenir la risée de la famille, mais ça m'importait peu. J'avais finalement l'impression d'être enfin chez moi. On a rapidement fait connaissance avec Lily Evans, qu'on avait déjà taquinée dans le train. Elle a toujours été très intelligente. Elle a vite compris que son origine posait problème à certaines personnes. Dès les premiers jours de sa scolarité, elle s'est mis à travailler comme une folle, voulant prouver qu'elle avait également sa place dans ce monde. Je crois qu'elle a tout de suite plu à James. Son caractère était aussi chatoyant que ses cheveux roux, mais, si tu veux mon avis, elle était bien trop gentille. Par exemple, elle s'est entêté à vouloir sauver Severus Rogue jusqu'à ce qu'il commette l'irréparable, c'est-à-dire, l'insulter devant autrui et devant elle. Pourtant, tout le monde savait qu'il la dénigrait avec ses amis Serpentards, mais on avait aussi remarqué sa façon de la regarder. Il en était amoureux, tout comme James. Je crois que dès que James a compris qu'il avait un rival, la guerre entre Rogue et lui est devenue moins enfantine. Le pire, c'est que je crois que Lily n'a jamais compris à quel point Rogue la désirait », soupira-t-il en secouant la tête devant l'aveuglement de la jeune femme.

Clémence écoutait attentivement, enregistrant les moindres détails dans sa mémoire. Elle voulait connaître les personnes qui avaient conçu l'élu, le survivant, ainsi que leur entourage.

« Quand nous sommes entrés à Poudlard, Voldemort n'était pas encore aussi connu, mais il commençait doucement son ascension. Je ne sais pas si ça a joué, mais nous n'avons pas été nombreux à Gryffondor cette année-là : huit. Quatre filles, quatre garçons. Remus et Peter étaient les deux autres garçons de notre année. Remus était déjà très réservé à l'époque, il n'allait pas facilement vers les autres. Il était calme, studieux, attentif et attentionné, gentil et généreux. James et moi, on est très vite devenu inséparable et on a commencé nos blagues. Sans vraiment savoir comment, on a entraîné Remus dans l'une d'entre elles. C'est comme ça qu'on a découvert une autre facette de lui. Il avait de l'humour et son intelligence nous était utile pour monter nos farces. Quand on a découvert son grand secret, notre amitié s'est renforcée. »

Sirius se tut, se remémorant l'expression incrédule lorsqu'il l'avait accepté comme il était, puis ses larmes. Jamais Remus ne pensait que quelqu'un puisse voir au-delà de sa lycanthropie. Intérieurement, il avait été bien plus remué par les larmes de son ami que ce qu'il avait montré, et Sirius s'était promis de tout faire pour aider son ami.

« Remus a toujours tendu la main aux autres lorsqu'ils en avaient besoin. Il n'a donc pas hésité à intégrer Peter dans notre groupe. Nous l'avons écouté parce que nous avons toujours pensé qu'il était le plus sage d'entre nous. Peter a toujours manqué de confiance en lui, il n'était pas fort, ni très intelligent, il n'avait que peu de réparties et un humour assez pauvre. À vrai dire, maintenant, je comprends mieux qui il était véritablement. Il n'a pas vraiment de personnalité, je ne veux pas dire qu'il est stupide, bien que je le pense fortement maintenant, mais qu'il s'adapte plutôt aux personnes qui l'entourent, tu vois ? demanda-t-il en la regardant pour la première fois dans les yeux.

\- Oui, je vois parfaitement. Il calque sa personnalité en fonction de son entourage. Quand j'y pense, c'est plutôt effrayant parce qu'il dupe tout le monde. Il les manipule pour avoir ce dont il a besoin.

\- Oui, c'est ça. À Poudlard, il avait besoin d'aide, que ce soit en cours que dans la vie sociale. Les Serpentards s'en prenaient à lui parce qu'il était faible et donc une proie facile. Remus travaillait pour avoir de bonnes notes, alors que James et moi, on ne faisait que le strict minimum. Tous les trois, on se débrouillait plutôt bien pour les combats, à vrai dire, on était doué dans tous les domaines.

\- Frimeur, marmonna la Française.

\- Je suis sérieux. On était aimé des autres, on avait de bonnes notes, on savait se défendre, on était vraiment populaire. Alors que Peter passait totalement inaperçu. Au départ, on était plutôt sceptiques, puis, au fur et à mesure, on l'a vu comme un petit frère qu'il faut guider, aider, protéger. Il a fait ses preuves, enfin je crois… Je ne sais plus maintenant… Était-il vraiment sincère lorsqu'il a voulu aider Remus avec nous ? Lorsqu'il nous aidait à venger des camarades qui avaient été attaqués par des Serpentards ? Quand il a souhaité que Lily et James aient une vie heureuse à leur mariage ? Quand il a juré de protéger Harry ? Quand il a promis, comme nous, de protéger les Moldus et les sorciers de Voldemort et de ses sbires ? »

Clémence le fixa un long moment, hésitant sur les mots qu'elle pourrait prononcer. Devait-elle au moins répondre aux questions de Sirius ? Que pouvait-elle dire ? Elle n'était pas plus au courant que lui. Elle aussi aurait aimé avoir des réponses à ses questions sur la trahison de son ex-fiancé. Avait-il toujours menti ? Était-il sincère lorsqu'il avait dit vouloir la protéger, elle et sa famille ? Lorsqu'il l'avait demandé au mariage, jurant de l'aimer pour toujours ? Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit Black soupirer.

« Je crois que c'est ça le pire : ne pas savoir à quel moment il nous a trahis et les raisons qui l'ont poussé à nous faire ça. C'est comme si ça polluait tous les autres moments qu'on a pu vivre.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je ressens la même chose, avoua-t-elle en embrassant du regard le ciel couvert où la Lune complète et ronde apparaissait entre deux nuages.

\- Bref, tu connais l'histoire des Maraudeurs, maintenant. J'ai inclus Lily parce que, pour moi, dès qu'elle est devenue la petite amie de James, elle est devenue une sœur. Je voyais les Maraudeurs comme une famille, une fratrie.

\- Je ne connais pas tout… répliqua-t-elle avec une sourire amusée, mais son regard laissait clairement comprendre sa curiosité. Je ne connais pas le secret de Remus… ajouta-t-elle lentement devant son regard interrogateur.

\- Même pas en rêve ! s'exclama-t-il, feignant un grand outrage. J'ai juré de ne jamais rien dire ! »

Le rire de Clémence résonna dans les couloirs silencieux d'Azkaban.

« Pas la peine de faire cette tête ! Je ne te force à rien, je suis juste curieuse, dit-elle pour le détendre.

\- Vraiment ? Je n'avais pas remarqué ! » railla-t-il.

La jeune femme se releva et lui tira la langue, n'ayant pas la force de débuter une nouvelle conversation avec lui. Elle lui sourit simplement, preuve sa gratitude pour le soutien qu'il lui donnait sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle se coucha sur sa paillasse, réfléchissant à toutes les hypothèses possibles sur le secret de ce fameux Remus. Voyant qu'elle ne trouvait pas, elle soupira et ferma les yeux. Elle se mit à imaginer quatre jeunes garçons faisant les quatre cents coups et une jeune fille rousse les regarda de loin, faussement sévère.

* * *

**Blabla de l'auteur !**

Bonsoir à tous :)

Bien, je vais vous donner les explications de mon absence sur . Il y a plusieurs raisons :

\- Tout d'abord, mes examens. Bon, bah, je passe les rattrapages pour trois matières, pour un point qui plus est. -'

\- Ensuite, le manque incroyable d'avis pour le nombre de vue... Ca m'a totalement démoralisé. Je me suis posée tout un tas de questions. Est-ce que le manque de reviews signifiaient que ça ne vous plaisait pas ? Bref, je me suis retrouvée à être paralysée devant la page...

\- Ma vie. Je suis jeune, je suis étudiante, je profite de mes amis, des soirées. :)

Donc voilà, vous savez tout. Je vous laisse.

L-chan ;)


	11. Chapitre 11 : J-2 : For centuries

**Lecteurs/Suivis/Favoris : **Merci d'être de plus en plus nombreux ! :)

* * *

**Avant de commencer**, j'aimerai citer _Mademoiselle Cordelia_ :

**Les retours des lecteurs**, c'est important. Qu'ils soient constructifs ou pas. Et même s'ils ont tendance à faire gonfler notre ego de temps en temps. Parfois, les lecteurs vont suivre un auteur de fanfiction, ça fait vraiment plaisir. J'ai quelques lecteurs habitués que je commence à connaître via leurs commentaires et ça me fait vraiment du bien de pouvoir échanger avec eux, leur faire plaisir et même les décevoir de temps en temps.

Les retours positifs, c'est bien, les retours négatifs… c'est bien aussi. Je ferai prochainement un article sur la critique, mais il faut quand même savoir que c'est souvent grâce aux critiques un peu négatives qu'on s'améliore. **On est rarement objectif sur son propre travail**, surtout quand on a encore peu d'expérience. C'est bien d'avoir des lecteurs qui s'expriment, surtout lorsqu'on mène une intrigue sur plusieurs chapitres. En publiant petit à petit, semaine après semaine, on aura droit aux retours des lecteurs et on pourra voir si on développe bien notre intrigue ou pas. Ont-ils été surpris par la fin ? Est-ce que tel aspect de l'histoire leur semble crédible ou au contraire tiré par les cheveux ?

Je sais que quand je publie un texte qui n'est pas une fanfiction, j'ai beaucoup moins de retours. Si je n'avais pas fait de fanfiction, je pense que j'aurais fini par arrêter purement et simplement de publier mes écrits sur Internet, peut-être même d'écrire tout court. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un à qui raconter mes histoires par écrit, sinon je les raconterai à moi-même dans ma tête sans m'embêter à aligner les mots sur mon ordinateur.

* * *

**Disclamer** : Clémence Peltier sort de mon imagination. Le reste de l'univers revient à J. K. Rowling !

* * *

**Reviews :**

Un immense merci à **Takinza, Adlyne **et** Guest **! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! :)

**Takinza :** Merci beaucoup du soutien que tu m'as apporté ! Je me souviens quand j'ai vu le nombre mails et donc le nombre de reviews... Je suis tombée par terre... Bon, j'exagère un peu... Mon cerveau a sauté de ma boîte crânienne pour aller fêter ça tandis que mon corps était en état de choque x) Effectivement, Clémence et Sirius se soutiennent mutuellement sans jamais passer par des mots affectifs :) Ils ont un lien pas forcément logique ou compréhensible, mais quelque part, ils se comprennent et s'aident ! :) Je ne sais pas si tu as vu les films ou lu les livres, mais lorsque les sorciers perdent le contrôle de leurs émotions, leur pouvoir se réveille et agit seul en fonction des sentiments éprouvés par le sorcier. Clémence était en plein cauchemar d'un moment affreux qu'elle a vécu, elle cherchait du soutien... Sa magie a agi toute seule et a recherché la personne la plus proche de Clémence : Sirius ! ;) La provocation est une spécialité de notre Sirius national x) Merci énormément pour tout ! :D

**Guest** : Merci ;) C'est gentil ! ^^

* * *

Qui était-elle ? Depuis la veille, cette question ne cessait de revenir dans l'esprit de Black, avec toujours plus de force, occupant toute son attention. Il la détaillait engloutir son plateau repas, grimaçant de temps à autre, laissant supposer sur la qualité de la nourriture. Ils discutaient énormément de lui, de son passé, de son histoire, mais jamais il n'était d'elle. Tout ce qu'il savait de sa vie d'avant, il l'avait appris dans son cauchemar. Il avait ressenti avec puissance la détresse de la jeune Française, mais il ne voulait pas se risquer à la vexer. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se ferme, alors qu'elle cherchait désespérément de l'aide. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler du surnom qu'il avait entendu en revenant de sa sortie du jour avec les Aurors.

Sans savoir depuis quand, il avait éprouvé le besoin de l'épauler, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Peut-être que quelque part, il avait l'impression d'agir pour lui aussi. Il savait qu'une fois qu'elle serait passée entre les mains des détraqueurs, il ne resterait rien d'elle, uniquement son enveloppe charnelle, dénuée de toute vie, de tout ce qui faisait qu'elle était elle. Il se retrouverait alors seul, avec ses regrets, son envie de vengeance, son amertume envers sa famille et son destin. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit de vivre en paix ?! Peut-être que c'était une malédiction qui pesait sur sa famille et dont il avait hérité sans le savoir. Un soupir de lassitude lui échappa, attirant immédiatement l'attention de la brune sur lui.

« Un problème ? questionna-t-elle, en ayant du mal à mâcher son morceau de pain dur.

\- Non, j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées, dit-il en haussant les épaules, commençant à s'attaquer à son dîner, espérant secrètement que la Française se désintéresse de lui.

\- Je vois… Vu ta tête, ça ne doit pas être joyeux… »

Sirius ne répondit pas, haussa des épaules et termina son plateau. Clémence ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, cherchant une réponse à sa question dans sa gestuelle ou dans son regard. Plus d'une fois, elle surprit ses yeux gris sur elle, et elle comprit. Elle renversa sa tête en arrière et se perdit dans le plafond.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? demanda-t-elle en soupirant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je veux savoir quelque chose ? répliqua l'homme, étonné d'être si facile à lire.

\- Tu es silencieux depuis que tu es revenu de ta sortie sado-maso, lança-t-elle, imperturbable.

\- Sympathique façon d'appeler ça, marmonna-t-il.

\- Allez ! Crache le morceau ! insista-t-elle en le dévisageant.

\- L'ange Noir », dit-il tout simplement.

Clémence se raidit, puis soupira de nouveau. Un long silence, chargé de tension, s'installa entre les deux détenus.

« Ouais…, grommela-t-elle. C'est le surnom que les manchots m'ont donné…

\- Les manchots ?! répéta Black, incrédule.

\- Les mangemorts. Je les appelle comme ça, car même avec une baguette magique, des mains et des bras, ils n'arrivent à rien, expliqua-t-elle, un sourire sadique étirant ses lèvres.

\- Je vois… Et pourquoi ce surnom ?

\- Tout simplement parce que je m'habillais de noir et que j'ai un visage d'ange… Ils ont pas réfléchi longtemps pour trouver ça », répondit-elle avec un soupir las.

La curiosité de Sirius aurait dû être satisfaite de cette réponse, pourtant, il voulait en savoir d'avantage sur le passé de la Française.

« Comment tu étais, toi, à l'école ? lança-t-il d'un air nonchalant.

\- Hum… Je vois pas en quoi ça t'intéresse, mais comme on s'ennuie ferme ici, je vais te répondre… J'étais une élève sage, studieuse, rieuse. Je n'étais ni la populaire, ni la transparente, ni l'idiote de service. La plupart de mes amis appréciaient ma simplicité et ma franchise…

\- Simplicité ? dit-il, sur le ton de l'ironie.

\- Lorsque j'étais encore élève à Beauxbâtons, je l'étais. J'ai changé à la mort de ma famille. Je suis devenue plus froide, plus complexe, plus dure.

\- Vraiment ?! J'avais pas remarqué ! railla Sirius en se souvenant encore des premiers jours en compagnie de Clémence.

\- La ferme ! » bougonna-t-elle en lui lançant un cafard qui passait par là.

Black sourit et esquiva sans mal l'insecte.

« Tu étais douée dans quelle matière ? continua-t-il, essayant d'imaginer une Clémence plus jeune, plus innocente, moins brisée.

\- Voyons voir… J'étais studieuse, donc j'ai toujours essayé d'avoir des notes correctes dans toutes les matières, mais j'avoue que pour certaines, je n'avais pas vraiment besoin d'étudier pour avoir de bonnes notes. Les sortilèges, la potion, et la défense contre les forces du mal étaient mes préférées.

\- Et tes bêtes noires ? demanda-t-il, un sourire amusé éclairant son visage.

\- Mon Dieu ! La divination ! C'était la pire ! Je passais la majeure partie de mon cours les yeux écarquillés, regardant les autres pour savoir si j'étais la seule à ne rien comprendre de ce que racontait la prof ! s'esclaffa-t-elle.

\- C'est tout ? insista Black, quelque peu déçu.

\- Non… Je devais étudier des heures et demander de l'aide pour la botanique et l'histoire de la magie. Pour le reste, je travaillais et cela suffisait », dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Patmol sourit de nouveau, imaginant une jeune Clémence, se noyant dans des manuels, ou s'arrachant les cheveux devant les cours de divination. Pourquoi avoir gardé cette matière ?! Était-elle masochiste ?!

« Tu disais que tu étais batteuse ? reprit-il, ravi de voir qu'elle n'était pas du tout fermée à la conversation et qu'elle répondait avec joie.

\- Ouais ! J'adorais voler ! Si mon père ne m'avait pas proposé de travailler avec lui, j'aurais sûrement tenté de devenir joueuse professionnelle, lança-t-elle, un immense sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu étais si douée que ça ? s'étonna sincèrement le jeune homme.

\- Ah, si tu savais ! s'esclaffa-t-elle, plongée dans ses souvenirs. Pour tout te dire, la première fois que j'ai postulé pour être dans l'équipe, j'ai eu un accident… Je me suis mangée l'un des poteaux de but…

\- Et tu voulais être pro ?! s'exclama Sirius.

\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer ! Ce n'était un secret pour personne que je voulais jouer. Après tout, mon frère aîné avait été l'un des capitaines, alors pourquoi pas sa petite sœur ! J'attendais les sélections avec impatience, mais je me suis retrouvée à l'infirmerie pendant une semaine. Mes amis m'avaient déjà vu voler et jouer, et ils ont tout de suite compris que cet accident n'était pas normal. Ils ont lancé des sorts sur mon balai et ils ont prouvé qu'il avait été ensorcelé. On m'a refait passer les tests et je les ai réussis. Quelques mois plus tard, j'ai appris qu'une Sang-Pur n'avait pas apprécié que je l'empêche de se faire exploser la tête en potion… Elle a été virée de l'école.

\- Tu es un aimant à danger », marmonna Black.

Clémence ignora la remarque et se remémora tous ses matchs. Elle adorait cette sensation de liberté, d'ivresse que voler procurait. Elle n'avait jamais compris comment sa mère était effrayée par les balais. Durant ses matchs, elle avait l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, bien à elle, où elle était la reine. Elle soupira, regrettant de ne pas avoir accepté le poste de capitaine durant sa dernière année. Elle était apeurée à l'idée de louper ses examens, et puis, il y avait Martin, avec qui elle voulait passer du temps.

« Tu avais un fiancé, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea Sirius, faisant semblant de ne pas tout savoir.

\- C'est exact. Il s'appelait Martin. Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir son nom de famille, il est mort. J'ai commencé à faire attention à lui que vers ma sixième année. Je ne savais même pas qu'il existait jusqu'à ce que je lui rentre dedans en courant pour aller à mon entraînement. Il venait de passer les sélections pour son équipe. Il était couvert de boue, mais ravi d'avoir été accepté. Je me suis simplement excusée et j'ai filé. Ce n'est que durant le premier match qui nous a opposés que je l'ai réellement vu. Il était doué, vraiment, mais il était bien trop impulsif, il ne réfléchissait pas assez. Lui, il me connaissait de loin. J'étais connue pour ma franchise désarmante, pour être l'un des batteurs de l'équipe et pour ma poisse, s'esclaffa-t-elle. À la fin du match, qu'on a gagné, je suis allée le féliciter, puis je retournais auprès de mon équipe. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, il était déjà amoureux de moi à ce moment-là. Après, lorsque je le croisais dans les couloirs, on échangeait deux trois mots, rien de plus. »

Peltier sourit doucement, se souvenant de ces cours moments échangés, parfois maladroits.

« On était si distant l'un envers l'autre que certains de nos amis ne pensaient même pas qu'un jour, on puisse être ensemble. À vrai dire, moi aussi. Ça m'est tombé dessus du jour au lendemain, littéralement. J'étais dans la bibliothèque, et lui, perché sur l'échelle, fouillant pour trouver un livre de potion. Je me suis pris les pieds dans l'échelle, et il est tombé sur moi. On s'est retrouvé tous les deux à l'infirmerie, inconscients.

\- Tu étais vraiment maladroite… soupira Sirius.

\- Oui ! rit-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

\- Hum… Les cris de nos capitaines m'ont réveillé. On devait avoir un match l'un contre l'autre et ils pensaient que c'était un complot pour qu'on perde des joueurs. Martin était déjà réveillé et suivait en silence le combat verbal. Personne n'avait fait attention à moi, et ce n'était pas plus mal. Soudain, Martin a explosé. Il a crié que jamais il ne pourrait me faire, qu'il m'aimait… J'étais tellement choquée que j'ai fait la morte jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de l'infirmerie. Quand l'infirmier a compris que je feignais d'avoir mal, il m'a expulsé dehors. J'ai mis toutes mes forces à l'éviter, jusqu'au match… Mes amis se posaient de plus en plus de questions sur ma santé mentale », rigola-t-elle.

Sirius la laissa raviver ses souvenirs, s'imaginant la jeune Clémence avancer prudemment dans les couloirs, guetter la présence du jeune homme, fuir à toutes jambes en le voyant, et ses amis au milieu qui ne comprenaient rien.

« Apparemment, je suis pas douée pour éviter les gens. Dès les premières minutes du jeu, il s'est retrouvé à côté de moi, les sourcils froncés et m'a dit : « Tu devrais travailler tes techniques de fuites discrètes. C'est pas encore ça. » Puis, il a filé à la poursuite du souafle. Moi, j'étais soufflée. Je ne bougeais plus et j'ai failli me manger un cognard. J'ai joué sans vraiment faire attention à ce que je faisais. On a gagné sans même que je sache comment. J'ai recommencé à l'éviter, jusqu'à ce que notre prof de divination décide de former elle-même les groupes... Je ne sais pas s'il a négocié, mais on s'est retrouvé ensemble pendant trois mois pour un projet. Je me contentais de travailler, je ne répondais jamais à ses tentatives de conversation. Il a fini par abandonner, et il s'est mis à m'ignorer. Dès que je passais devant lui et ses amis, ils se taisaient et me dévisageaient. J'ai compris qu'ils étaient au courant. »

Un soupir lui échappa tandis qu'un frisson, semblable à ceux qu'elle ressentait autrefois, l'agita. Elle avait toujours eu peur que l'un d'entre l'interpelle et lui demande ce que c'était son problème, car elle n'aurait pas pu mentir. Elle était trop franche pour ça.

« Comment vous avez pu finir ensemble avec un tel début ? demanda Black.

\- Tu n'es pas patient ! le sermonna-t-elle en souriant, amusé par son comportement enfantin. On était en cours de métamorphose. Le prof avait décidé de nous donner un projet, lui aussi. Le projet en lui-même ne me posait pas de problèmes. On avait fini celui de divination et le sujet était intéressant. C'était le groupe qui me posait problème… Je me suis retrouvé avec Martin et deux de ses amis. Autant te dire que je n'étais pas des plus ravie… J'ai serré les dents et je suis allée les rejoindre. Dès que je suis arrivée, un silence de mort s'est installé. Seul un des amis de Martin acceptait de me parler pour le projet. Il m'a donné les horaires pour travailler à la bibliothèque. J'ignorais totalement les deux autres, je revenais des séances de travail, épuisée et déprimée. Je mangeais moins… Bref, j'étais devenue une ombre. Mon entourage n'osait rien me dire, car j'explosais facilement. Ça a duré un moment… Jusqu'à ce que je m'évanouisse en sortant du cours de métamorphose, où j'avais eu les nerfs à vif à cause des regards assassins de la part de l'ami de Martin.

\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? insista-t-il.

\- Mon capitaine m'a remonté les bretelles et m'a interdit de jouer tant que je n'aurais pas repris des forces. Pour voler, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi, alors j'ai obéi. Je suis redevenue joyeuse et franche. De toute façon, je ne travaillais plus avec Martin à la bibliothèque puisqu'il devait se préparer pour un match. J'étais stressée quand j'ai dû retourner travailler avec eux, mais, étonnamment, je m'en suis bien sortie. J'étais joyeuse et je faisais des blagues, même si l'ambiance restait lourde. Puis, durant la dernière séance, son ami m'a demandé si j'étais saine d'esprit quand on s'est retrouvé seuls… Je l'ai dévisagé un moment, cherchant ce que je pourrais bien lui répondre. Je savais très bien qu'il cherchait à comprendre pourquoi j'ignorais Martin. Alors, je lui ai avoué que je savais tout, que je ne voulais pas faire souffrir Martin. Je ne pensais pas un seul instant que Martin se trouvait derrière moi ! Je l'ai juste entendu soupirer et je l'ai vu sans aller. En moins de dix secondes, je me suis retrouvée seule avec le projet à finir.

\- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes à chaque fois que ça devient intéressant ! geignit Sirius.

\- Une semaine plus tard, on a présenté notre projet, et puis on a fait comme si on ne se connaissait pas. Durant notre septième année, j'étais en retard pour l'entraînement et je fonçais dans les couloirs… Je lui ai à nouveau rentré dedans, sauf, que là, tous ses amis étaient là. Pendant un moment, on s'est regardé, puis, il s'est relevé et il a disparu avec ses amis, me laissant par terre. J'y suis restée jusqu'à ce que mon capitaine vienne me chercher. J'ai compris mon erreur. C'était à mon tour de l'aimer et d'être ignorée. Mon mal s'est accentué après le match de Quidditch contre lui. On avait perdu et j'étais allée me promener dans les environs. Quand la nuit est tombée, je suis retournée aux vestiaires pour prendre une douche. Je suis rentrée chez les hommes puisqu'ils ont l'eau la plus chaude. Je pensais qu'il n'y avait personne… Jusqu'à ce que je rentre sous la douche, nue et que je vois Martin, nu, en train de se laver, s'esclaffa-t-elle. Ce qui devait arriver arriva. On sortait ensemble depuis cet incident, on s'est fiancé dès notre sortie de l'école, et tout s'est terminé lorsqu'il m'a trahi. »

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux condamnés. Sirius déglutit, se rendant compte que même si elle avait aimé passionnément cet homme, sa trahison avait anéanti tous ses sentiments.

« Est-ce que tu regrettes ? osa-t-il sans la regarder.

\- Non, asséna-t-elle implacable.

\- Je ne te demande pas si tu regrettes de les avoir tué, mais si tu regrettes d'avoir changé, nuança l'animagus.

\- Je ne sais pas trop… La Clémence de maintenant est plus forte, plus déterminée, moins naïve, mais si haineuse… Lorsque je les chassais, il y avait des moments où je me faisais peur… Des moments où je me regardais dans un miroir et je me demandais à qui appartenait ce reflet. Je crois que, sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis créé un personnage et je me suis perdue dedans, après avoir tué le premier des trois manchots. La Clémence d'avant se serait probablement effondrée et elle se serait laissé mourir, sans même essayer de se battre.

\- Pourtant, tu as décidé de te venger…

\- Ouais… Si Martin n'était pas apparu sur le seuil de la maison familiale, je n'aurais jamais cherché à me venger. Il a été l'élément déclencheur de ma fureur. Sa trahison m'a bouleversé bien plus que je ne veux bien l'admettre », avoua-t-elle, un pauvre sourire triste sur le visage.

Black hésita. Pourtant, il voulait savoir. Qui était cette Clémence haineuse, qui avait pourchassé les assassins de sa famille.

« Comment tu les tuais ? » risqua-t-il à demander.

Peltier le dévisagea, cherchant à comprendre ses motivations. Elle ne voyait pas de problème à lui dire, sauf un… S'il décidait qu'elle était un monstre à l'image de ces mangemorts et qu'il décidait de l'ignorer, qui lui changerait les idées ? Elle soupira et ferma les yeux, déglutissant en se revoyant approcher un homme terrifié, suppliant pour sa vie.

« Je les suivais dans l'ombre un moment, afin de connaître leur vie. Je ne voulais tuer que les meurtriers de ma famille, par des innocents. Dès que je savais qu'ils seraient seuls, je lançais un sort d'illusions et les fantômes de ma famille apparaissaient autour d'eux. Comme la plupart des journaux pensaient que j'étais morte, je me faisais passer pour un spectre aussi. Quand je trouvais qu'ils étaient assez apeurés, j'annulais l'illusion et apparaissais, vêtue de noir. Je voulais les entendre avouer ce qu'ils avaient fait, s'ils ne voulaient pas répondre, j'utilisais le sortilège Doloris.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais une fois qu'ils avaient avoué ? souffla Sirius.

\- Je m'approchais encore plus d'eux, je levais ma baguette et je chantais ces quelques mots : « Remember me for centuries », avant de les tuer », lâcha-t-elle d'une voix froide, fixant les yeux gris de son voisin.

L'animagus ne répondit rien et déglutit pour faire passer la bile qui lui brûlait la gorge. Il pouvait clairement la voir cette Clémence. La scène s'imposait d'elle-même dans son esprit. Il frissonna et se releva. Elle l'imita et lui souhaita bonne nuit sans lui laisser le temps d'en savoir plus ou de l'insulter.

* * *

**Blabla de l'auteur !**

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! :)

Je suis ravie de vous retrouver ! :) Je sais, cette fiction avance lentement :/ En vérité, il ne reste plus que quelques chapitres, et j'hésitais sur la façon de procéder, puis y a eu les travaux, et ensuite la canicule... Je ne supporte pas le pc en pleine chaleur, donc moins j'étais avec mieux je me portais ! x) Et j'ai voulu avancer sur ma fiction "The New Era", qui est ma plus grosse fiction. C'est un gros projet :)

Remember me for centuries... Immense clin d'oeil à la chanson de Fall Out Boy - Centuries. J'ai une sublime AMV sur Harry Potter [►Harry Potter - Centuries] ! Elle a tourné en boucle pour ce chapitre ! J'ai passé une bonne partie à chantonner, au lieu d'écrire ! x)

Voilà, je vais vous laisser...

L-chan ;)


	12. Chapitre 12 : J-1 : Wish

**Lecteurs/Suivis/Favoris : **Merci d'être de plus en plus nombreux ! :)

* * *

**Avant de commencer**, j'aimerai citer _Mademoiselle Cordelia_ :

**Les retours des lecteurs**, c'est important. Qu'ils soient constructifs ou pas. Et même s'ils ont tendance à faire gonfler notre ego de temps en temps. Parfois, les lecteurs vont suivre un auteur de fanfiction, ça fait vraiment plaisir. J'ai quelques lecteurs habitués que je commence à connaître via leurs commentaires et ça me fait vraiment du bien de pouvoir échanger avec eux, leur faire plaisir et même les décevoir de temps en temps.

Les retours positifs, c'est bien, les retours négatifs… c'est bien aussi. Je ferai prochainement un article sur la critique, mais il faut quand même savoir que c'est souvent grâce aux critiques un peu négatives qu'on s'améliore. **On est rarement objectif sur son propre travail**, surtout quand on a encore peu d'expérience. C'est bien d'avoir des lecteurs qui s'expriment, surtout lorsqu'on mène une intrigue sur plusieurs chapitres. En publiant petit à petit, semaine après semaine, on aura droit aux retours des lecteurs et on pourra voir si on développe bien notre intrigue ou pas. Ont-ils été surpris par la fin ? Est-ce que tel aspect de l'histoire leur semble crédible ou au contraire tiré par les cheveux ?

Je sais que quand je publie un texte qui n'est pas une fanfiction, j'ai beaucoup moins de retours. Si je n'avais pas fait de fanfiction, je pense que j'aurais fini par arrêter purement et simplement de publier mes écrits sur Internet, peut-être même d'écrire tout court. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un à qui raconter mes histoires par écrit, sinon je les raconterai à moi-même dans ma tête sans m'embêter à aligner les mots sur mon ordinateur.

* * *

**Disclamer** : Clémence Peltier sort de mon imagination. Le reste de l'univers revient à J. K. Rowling !

* * *

**Reviews :**

Un immense merci à **Adlyne**! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! :)

* * *

L'obscurité l'engloutissait peu à peu et il entendait les pas se rapprochaient lentement. La personne qui le poursuivait ne semblait pas pressée de l'atteindre, comme si elle était sûre qu'elle l'attraperait. Un poing de côté se fracassait avec toujours plus de force tandis qu'il continuait de courir. Le goût de sang dans sa bouche n'était pas dû à un effort physique important. Il pouvait sentir le filet rougeâtre couler doucement sur son menton. La voix qui chantonnait se rapprochait. Comment ?! Il courait, et elle marchait ! Pourquoi n'était-il pas en lieu sûr ?! Comment cette femme faisait pour le suivre sans le moindre effort ?! Que voulait-elle ?! Qui était-elle ?!

Ne prenant pas garde à où le menait ses pas, il chuta en butant contre un objet laissé à l'abandon. Un frisson glacé lui frôla la colonne vertébrale. Il se retourna et sa respiration se coupa pour repartir à un rythme effréné. Elle était là, à l'entrée de la ruelle. Sa longue robe noire et ses cheveux sombres faisaient ressortir sa peau d'une pâleur fantomatique. Ses yeux bleus le fixaient, sans laisser transparaître une seule émotion. Elle ne bougeait pas, elle le dévisageait simplement, comme si elle souhaitait graver son visage dans sa mémoire. Puis, lentement, il vit ses lèvres se mouvoir. Une légère brise caressa son visage, lui rafraîchissant les idées. Il se mit à quatre pattes pour se redresser, mais il se pétrifia avant d'avoir réussi.

Une personne se tenait devant lui. Il ne voyait que ses pieds. Pourtant, il pouvait clairement apercevoir la fin de la ruelle à travers les jambes. Tremblant, il releva la tête et bascula en arrière. Il voulut crier, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Un enfant l'observait les lèvres entrouvertes. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut d'autres fantômes qui l'entouraient. La femme qui l'avait poursuivie jusque-là était dorénavant aussi transparente que les autres. Il ne l'avait jamais vu… Mais, il reconnaissait certains d'entre eux, les plus jeunes surtout, puisque c'était lui qui les avait tués. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi elle arrivait toujours à le suivre : elle était passée à travers les murs.

Que voulaient-ils ?! Les fantômes ne pouvaient rien faire contre les sorciers… Voulaient-ils le hanter pour qu'il devienne fou et se tue ?! Qu'espéraient-ils ?!

« Vous nous avez tués… » souffla l'enfant devant lui.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, les images le frappèrent avec violence. Il se revit pointer sa baguette vers le gamin hurlant sous la table, il s'entendit prononcer le sortilège. Il chassa ses souvenirs tant bien que mal. Il frissonna et sentit un froid glacial se répandre en lui. Il se tourna vers l'enfant et se figea. L'adolescent avait pris sa place.

« Vous nous avez tués. » répéta-t-il en s'approchant de lui.

Encore une fois, les images revinrent sans qu'il ne le demande. Il entendit de nouveau les pas précipités dans les escaliers, il revit l'adolescent terrifié, tenant d'une main tremblante sa baguette. Il sentit ses lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire sadique, puis vit le jet vert l'atteindre. Essoufflé, il fléchit en sentant un autre fantôme le traverser. Hésitant, il redressa la tête et aperçut l'adolescente.

« Vous nous avez tués ! » affirma-t-elle, la haine déformant son visage.

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et posa sa main gelée par la mort sur sa joue. Le froid pénétra sa peau et traversa tout son corps. Les souvenirs se ravivèrent. Il la vit débouler derrière le jeune qu'il venait de tuer, il l'entendit hurler, puis la vit dégainer sans aucune hésitation. Il était plus âgé, plus expérimenté qu'elle, il n'eut aucun mal à la viser, puis la tuer, ressentant toujours cette satisfaction.

Le froid disparut et il put à nouveau respirer. Il se redressa, tremblant et il sentit la haine remplacer la peur. Ils n'étaient que des sangs-mêlés ! Même dans la mort, ils venaient s'opposer à des sangs-purs ! Il sortit sa baguette, prêt à les punir… Bien qu'il ne savait pas comment…

« Nous sommes morts… Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre nous… » intervint une voix douce qu'il n'avait jamais entendue.

Il se tourna vers la femme qui l'avait piégé dans cette ruelle. Comme tous les autres, elle était impassible et flottait à quelques centimètres du sol.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?! s'écria-t-il rageusement.

\- Nous voulons vous punir… répondit-elle sans la moindre émotion.

\- Vous êtes morts ! ricana-t-il.

\- C'est vrai, ils sont morts… » affirma-t-elle.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit les enfants disparaître.

« Vous les avez tués, » souligna-t-elle en s'avançant.

Les autres fantômes s'effacèrent lentement.

« Mais vous avez fait une erreur ce jour-là », déclara-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du meurtrier.

Peu à peu, la peau recouvra ses couleurs, ses cheveux s'assombrirent tout comme ses vêtements. Il comprit. Elle n'était pas morte. Il leva sa baguette vers elle, mais d'un mouvement du poignet, elle fit sauter sa baguette.

« Lorsqu'on tue une famille, on s'assure qu'il ne reste aucun membre en vie… » susurra-t-elle, un sourire sadique étirant ses lèvres.

Il recula et chercha désespérément un endroit où fuir.

« Vous les avez tués, n'est-ce pas ?! siffla-t-elle, les yeux noyés par la haine.

\- Pitié ! tenta-t-il.

\- Vous les avez tués ?! répéta-t-elle plus fort.

\- Oui ! Je vous en prie ! Ne me tuez pas ! Je ferais ce que vus voudrez ! Pitié ! Je vous en supplie ! supplia-t-il en se mettant à genoux.

\- Regrettez-vous ? demanda-t-elle en baissant légèrement sa baguette.

\- Oui ! Oui ! Pitié !

\- Bien… Alors, vous allez faire quelque chose pour moi… » souffla-t-elle.

N'en croyant pas sa chance, il releva la tête et dévisagea la femme, attendant ses ordres. L'espoir de vivre remplissait ses veines.

« Vous allez disparaître de cette vie, gazouilla-t-elle joyeusement.

\- Quoi ?! Mais…

\- Impero ! lança-t-elle. Va chercher cette bouteille… Bien… Brise la contre le mur… Parfait… Maintenant pose la partie cassée contre ta gorge… Très bien… Ne bouge pas cette main… Regarde-moi dans les yeux… Je suis Clémence Peltier, fille cadette de la famille Peltier. Toi et tes amis, vous avez tué mes proches… J'ai donc décidé de vous détruire… Qu'en penses-tu ? Plutôt pas mal pour une vulgaire sang-mêlé, non ? Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont terminées, tu vas te tuer, ne te loupe pas… Sinon, la mort sera encore plus douloureuse… Adieu, mangemort ! »

Les yeux noyés par les larmes, il enfonça avec force le verre dans sa chair et se déchira la gorge. Il la vit l'observer jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse son dernier souffle de vie.

« Putain ! hurla Sirius en se redressant vivement sur sa paillasse.

\- Ta gueule, Black ! » intima la Française.

Un frisson l'agita et il se recoucha, vidé de ses forces. Est-ce qu'il avait tout simplement rêvé ou est-ce qu'elle avait projeté son rêve sans s'en rendre compte ? Épuisé, il se laissa à nouveau sombrer dans le sommeil.

**S**_&amp;_**C**

La joue collée contre le mur, il observa Peltier rentrer dans sa cellule après sa douche. Ses cheveux avaient retrouvé leurs éclats. Il soupira en changeant de pierre afin d'en trouver une plus froide. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce à quoi il ressemblait. Le plus grand tombeur de Poudlard en était réduit à utiliser le mur de sa cellule pour faire dégonfler sa joue, qui avait un peu trop souffert durant sa discussion avec Mr. No Patience. Un rire discret le fit sursauter violemment. Il étouffa un juron lorsqu'il sentit la pierre griffer férocement sa chair. Il manquait plus que ça ! Il toisa la jeune femme et grommela quelques insultes.

« Tu es d'une excellente humeur à ce que je voie… Tu n'as pas battu ton record aujourd'hui ? lança-t-elle, amusée.

\- Toi, tu es un peu trop de bonne humeur, répliqua-t-il. On se demande bien pourquoi… marmonna-t-il en songeant que demain, elle serait morte. Quel record ? demanda-t-il en comprenant finalement la phrase.

\- Ton record de nombre de blessure que tu peux avoir pendant tes petites balades, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, comme si la réponse était évidente.

\- C'est pas bien compliqué à battre… Crois-moi… soupira-t-il en changeant de pierre.

\- Tu devrais mettre quelques insectes sur ta peau… Leurs petites pattes te masseraient et ça soulagerait peut-être un peu la douleur, proposa-t-elle en le dévisageant, impatiente de voir sa réaction.

\- Tu es sûre d'être une femme ?! Les femmes ne sont pas censées être si familières avec les insectes, hasarda-t-il, peu ravi de sa proposition.

\- Tu es sûr d'être un homme ?! Les hommes ne sont pas censés être si fragiles », rétorqua-t-elle, un immense sourire illumina son visage.

Ces petits moments de taquineries faisaient partie de ses préférées. Clémence adorait les réparties du jeune homme, qui pouvait parfois la laisser muette d'ébahissement. Elle le laissa retourner à son étrange technique de dégonflage de joue et se lança dans une chasse au cafard. Elle en récoltait le plus possible pour les cacher dans ce qui lui servait d'oreille. Le prochain locataire des lieux allait être ravi de sa plaisanterie. En tout cas, elle, elle en riait à l'avance.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Lâche-les ! C'est immonde ! s'insurgea Black en s'approchant des barreaux.

\- Mais non ! Ils sont mignons ! Regarde ! » dit-elle en les mettant devant le visage de son voisin de cellule.

Sirius jeta un regard aux bestioles et refoula un frisson de dégoût. Il soupira de désespoir et posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. La Française sursauta, surprise par ce contact, qui était le premier entre eux. Le jeune homme secoua la tête, défaitiste.

« Clémence Peltier, je suis désolé de vous l'annoncer ainsi, mais vous n'êtes définitivement pas féminine, déclara-t-il en souriant, fier de sa blague.

\- Et toi, tu es un petit bébé pleurnichard ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui lançant à la figure les cafards.

\- Peltier ! C'est dégueulasse !

\- Mais non ! Ce ne sont que des petits insectes que tu peux écraser facilement avec ton pied ! Tu ressembles à une montagne pour eux », raisonna-t-elle calmement en s'asseyant par terre.

Une fois s'être débarrassé des nuisibles, Sirius s'installa en face de la jeune femme et la regarda organiser un combat d'insecte. Clémence tentait d'énerver un mille-pattes pour le forcer à charger son adversaire le vers de terre. L'animagus retenait tant bien que mal son fou rire.

« Tu es vraiment bizarre, insista-t-il.

\- Mais non ! Je suis juste différente des femmes que tu as pu côtoyer ! Et puis, tu m'adores ! Tu t'ennuierais à mourir sans moi ! Ah, ça me fait penser ! répliqua-t-elle en lui jetant un regard amusé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore nous inventer ?! demanda-t-il sceptique.

\- Je vais t'en dresser quelques uns, comme ça, tu auras de quoi faire passer le temps, quand je serais morte », expliqua-t-elle en se mettant tout de suite à l'œuvre.

Black se raidit et chercha sur son visage et dans ses yeux la moindre trace de douleur ou de tristesse, mais il ne trouva rien. Il mit un moment avant d'oser rebondir sur le sujet de son exécution prochaine.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu en parlerais aussi calmement, avoua-t-il, gardant les yeux fixés sur les insectes.

\- Je savais ce qui allait arriver. J'ai agi en connaissant les conséquences. Je ne peux pas te dire que je ne suis pas morte de peur, que j'ai arrêté d'espérer un quelconque miracle, mais, je crois que, quelque part, je me suis fait à l'idée que demain serait mon dernier jour sur Terre, révéla-t-elle.

\- Tu es soulagée ? osa-t-il demander.

\- Drôle de question, rit-elle. Oui, car je n'aurais plus à rester coincer ici en me demandant quand ça sera mon tour. J'arrêterais de me poser tout à tas de questions auxquelles je n'aurais jamais de réponses. En même temps, personne ne veut mourir de cette manière, répondit-elle sincèrement en tentant un pauvre sourire.

\- De quelle manière aurais-tu voulu mourir ? interrogea-t-il.

\- Hum, si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé, j'aurais aimé mourir entourée de mes proches et de l'homme que j'aime, à un âge très avancé, répondit-elle. Mais si j'avais eu le courage de me sacrifier pour mon filleul ou mes frères, ma mère, mon père, ma belle-sœur ou la petite amie de mon petit frère, j'aurais aimé mourir à leur place. Seulement, on ne peut pas changer le passé, ce ne sont que de pauvres vœux. »

Sirius ne répondit rien pendant un long moment, réfléchissant à la façon dont il aurait aimé mourir. La réponse lui vint immédiatement : au combat ! Il ne se voyait pas mourir autrement qu'au combat entouré de ses ennemis et de ses alliés. Il ne voulait pas mourir dans cette prison, pour rien, pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait.

« Toi, je suppose qu'en tant que Gryffondor, tu aurais voulu une mort héroïque, courage, railla-t-elle.

\- Tu as d'autres vœux ? questionna-t-il, oubliant la subtilité.

\- Des souhaits que j'ai faits avant mon voyage dans ce sublime hôtel ou ce que je souhaite maintenant ?

\- Les deux, dit-il en souriant face à son sarcasme.

\- Avant, je souhaitais aider mon père dans ses recherches, commencer les miennes, me faire un nom dans ce milieu, me trouver une belle maison, me marier, avoir des enfants, voyager dans chaque pays, rencontre des personnes qui ont des mœurs différents. Maintenant, c'est difficile d'imaginer ce que j'aimerais ce qu'il se passe, faire… Parce que ça voudrait dire rallumer cette étincelle d'espoir que j'essaye désespérément d'étouffer. »

Black pinça les lèvres, se rendant compte de son manque de tact. Il hocha la tête, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il la laissa retourner à son dressage d'insecte et le silence s'installa.

**S**_&amp;_**C**

Clémence soupira. Ce n'était vraiment pas facile de dresser un insecte, surtout qu'elle n'avait aucune nourriture pour le pousser à obéir. L'ennui commençait doucement à la rattraper. Elle délaissa les bestioles et s'approcha des barreaux pour voir ce que faisait Sirius. Ses sourcils se haussèrent d'étonnement en voyant le jeune homme tenter de discerner son reflet dans une flaque d'eau croupie.

« Je suis désolée, mais tu es bien plus bizarre que moi ! affirma-t-elle.

\- On a qu'à dire que je suis le mec le plus bizarre et toi, la fille la plus étrange, dit-il en se redressant.

\- Comme ça on est tous les deux sur le haut podium, c'est ça ?

\- Voilà ! »

L'animagus se posta devant les barreaux et dévisagea la Française, attendant qu'elle parle. Il la sentait hésiter, c'est pour cela qu'il patienta calmement, lui, qui n'aimait pas attendre.

« Tu as déjà voyagé ? souffla-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes de silence insupportable pour le jeune homme.

\- Non, je ne connais rien d'autre que Londres, Poudlard, Pré-au-Lard et le Poudlard Express, avoua-t-il.

\- Si tu pouvais voyager, tu aurais dans quel genre de pays en premier ? continua-t-elle.

\- Les pays chauds où je pourrais me gaver de Soleil, répondit-il avec un large sourire.

\- Je te comprends… Il n'y a pas un pays qui te tente plus que les autres ? insista-t-elle.

\- Non, je ne demande que du Soleil, des bons petits plats, des animations et de belles femmes, affirma-t-il un sourire amusé cloué sur ses lèvres.

\- Les hommes… soupira-t-elle désespérée.

\- Et toi ?

\- Les pays chauds aussi, dit-elle avec un sourire rêveur. Je commencerais par les pays d'Europe : l'Espagne, le Portugal, l'Italie, la Grèce…

\- Pas mal ! Je voyais plus le Brésil, la Colombie… Mais bon, on fera comme tu voudras. »

Clémence le dévisagea, puis s'esclaffa. C'était fou. Il n'était tout de même pas en train d'organiser un voyage avec elle ?! Elle réfléchit un instant, puis se dit que ça lui correspondait bien. Sirius Black n'était pas un être réfléchi. Il était impulsif, spontané. Il aimait l'aventure. Elle sourit et lui donna une légère tape sur l'épaule.

« Idiot !

\- Mais non, tu m'adores ! » répéta-t-il en battant exagérément des cils.

La Française se mit à rire de nouveau. C'était si bon. Elle avait toujours aimé rire. Pourtant, elle avait l'impression que ça faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas ri véritablement. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas eu de fou rire ?

« C'est vrai, avoua-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ceux gris de son voisin. J'aurais aimé qu'on se rencontre dans d'autres circonstances. Je suis sûre que tu m'aurais fait mourir de rire.

\- J'aurais peut-être même réussi à te mettre dans mon lit… » dit-il en faisant danser ses sourcils d'une manière tout sauf séduisante.

Le rire de la jeune femme résonna à nouveau dans les couloirs de la prison, mais bien vite, le rire de Black se fit entendre. Elle sursauta en entendant l'aboiement, puis s'esclaffa de nouveau jusqu'à partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable, toujours accompagnée de l'animagus. Elle était sûre qu'ils auraient formé un duo de comiques incroyables. Elle sourit, ébouriffa ses cheveux et partit se coucher sur sa paillasse, encore secouée par son rire.

* * *

**Blabla de l'auteur !**

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! :)

Nous sommes à deux chapitres de la fin :D Je n'ai pas grand chose à vous dire. Je passe de très bonnes vacances - j'ai eu mon année de fac ! :) J'espère que vous aussi !

Merci d'avoir lu ! Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas ! Je répondrai à tout ! :D

L-chan ;)


	13. Chapitre 13 : J-J : Last present

**Lecteurs/Suivis/Favoris : **Merci d'être de plus en plus nombreux ! :) On se retrouve en bas ! ;) Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

**Avant de commencer**, j'aimerai citer _Mademoiselle Cordelia_ :

**Les retours des lecteurs**, c'est important. Qu'ils soient constructifs ou pas. Et même s'ils ont tendance à faire gonfler notre ego de temps en temps. Parfois, les lecteurs vont suivre un auteur de fanfiction, ça fait vraiment plaisir. J'ai quelques lecteurs habitués que je commence à connaître via leurs commentaires et ça me fait vraiment du bien de pouvoir échanger avec eux, leur faire plaisir et même les décevoir de temps en temps.

Les retours positifs, c'est bien, les retours négatifs… c'est bien aussi. Je ferai prochainement un article sur la critique, mais il faut quand même savoir que c'est souvent grâce aux critiques un peu négatives qu'on s'améliore. **On est rarement objectif sur son propre travail**, surtout quand on a encore peu d'expérience. C'est bien d'avoir des lecteurs qui s'expriment, surtout lorsqu'on mène une intrigue sur plusieurs chapitres. En publiant petit à petit, semaine après semaine, on aura droit aux retours des lecteurs et on pourra voir si on développe bien notre intrigue ou pas. Ont-ils été surpris par la fin ? Est-ce que tel aspect de l'histoire leur semble crédible ou au contraire tiré par les cheveux ?

Je sais que quand je publie un texte qui n'est pas une fanfiction, j'ai beaucoup moins de retours. Si je n'avais pas fait de fanfiction, je pense que j'aurais fini par arrêter purement et simplement de publier mes écrits sur Internet, peut-être même d'écrire tout court. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un à qui raconter mes histoires par écrit, sinon je les raconterai à moi-même dans ma tête sans m'embêter à aligner les mots sur mon ordinateur.

* * *

**Disclamer** : Clémence Peltier sort de mon imagination. Le reste de l'univers revient à J. K. Rowling !

* * *

**Reviews :**

Un immense merci à **Adlyne **et à** nicky XYZ **! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! :)

* * *

Clémence soupira en apercevant la Lune décliner peu à peu. Bientôt, ils viendraient la chercher. Ils n'avaient pas spécifié l'heure de son exécution. À quoi bon ?! Elle n'avait aucun moyen de la connaître. Peltier avait passé sa dernière vie sur cette Terre à dévisager l'astre lunaire, attendant secrètement un miracle, qui lui permettrait d'échapper à son funeste destin. Les questions qu'elle avait tues la plupart du temps avaient ressurgi sans son autorisation. Elle savait déjà que le baiser d'un détraqueur était un supplice. Certains disaient même que, parfois, le condamné ne supportait pas le processus et mourrait d'une crise cardiaque avant que leur âme ne soit avalée. La Française espérait que son corps céderait avant la fin.

Qu'adviendrait-il de son corps ? Elle avait vu le corps de l'autre condamné être ramené à sa cellule. Attendaient-ils simplement que son enveloppe charnelle meurt d'elle-même ? Dans ce cas, mourrait-elle de froid, de faim, de soif ou de fatigue ? Elle appréciait son corps. Elle ne désirait pas qu'il pousse son dernier soupir d'une manière misérable. Peut-être devrait-elle demander à Sirius de l'étrangler à son retour…

À la pensée du jeune homme, elle détourna ses yeux de la Lune pour les poser sur la cellule de son voisin. Elle l'avait entendu tourner, encore et encore sur sa minuscule paillasse, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe de sommeil. Avait-il pensé à veiller pour être là pour la distraire de ses derniers tourments ? Elle n'aurait pas cru ça possible, mais elle appréciait cet homme, et jamais elle ne pourrait lui dire à quoi point sa présence avait été rassurante et apaisante durant ses derniers jours. Dans un soupir, elle se refusa à lui demander de mettre fin à son calvaire. Il était innocent. Elle en était convaincue, maintenant. Elle ne pouvait pas le forcer à avoir sa mort sur la conscience.

Elle embrassa du regard la Lune, s'imprégnant de ce sentiment magique qu'elle avait toujours eu en l'observant. Elle n'avait jamais été très féminine. Étant proche de son frère aîné et de son petit frère, elle avait passé le plus clair de son temps à jouer à des jeux de garçons, préférant de loin le sport au shopping. Elle avait commencé à prendre soin d'elle lorsqu'elle était rentrée à Beauxbâtons. Elle aimait la nuit. Elle ne se sentait pas apeurée de vagabonder seule dans les ténèbres, au contraire, elle se sentait libre. Elle aurait aimé mourir sous la Lune.

Où allaient-ils l'enterrer ? Elle savait que la prison possédait son propre cimetière. Alors pourquoi espérait-elle qu'elle pourrait reposer aux côtés des siens ?! Elle était déjà mieux lotie que la plupart des autres condamnés, qui attendaient le jour de leurs morts dans l'angoisse.

Un nouveau soupir lui échappa lorsque la Lune disparut, emportée par des nuages gris et opaques. Combien de temps lui restait-il encore ? Des minutes ? Des heures ? Elle déposa son front contre un des barreaux de sa porte, appréciant la fraîcheur du métal lavant la sueur. Elle était morte de peur.

Un petit couinement attira son attention sur la cellule voisine. Elle perçut ensuite Sirius sursauter et se lever brutalement pour arriver devant elle essoufflé.

« Détends-toi ! On dirait que c'est toi qui vas y passer ! » se moqua-t-elle en glissant ses yeux sur le torse débraillé du jeune homme.

Elle ne voyait décidément pas pourquoi il se plaignait ! Même enfermé, affamé, sale, il gardait un certain charme et un corps plutôt attirant, si on omettait le bleu violacé sur sa joue, la paille et les insectes dans ses cheveux et les vêtements en lambeaux.

« J'ai cru qu'il t'avait déjà emmené, avoua Black en s'asseyant face à elle.

\- Eh non ! Je vais pouvoir te rendre fou encore un peu ! répliqua-t-elle jouant à merveille la fille enjouée.

\- Pas besoin de toi pour ça… marmonna-t-il.

\- Je suis sûre que tu t'en sortiras très bien, assura-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? s'étonna-t-il en dévisageant la jeune femme.

\- Toi, tu as la conscience tranquille, répondit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence.

\- Dire que quand tu es arrivée, tu voulais me tuer ! » s'esclaffa le jeune homme, heureux de la confiance de la Française.

Clémence ne répondit pas et sourit en entendant l'aboiement qui lui servait de rire. Elle ne comprenait décidément pas comment on pouvait avoir un tel rire ! Les gens devaient sursauter en l'écoutant. Remarquant qu'elle ne le suivait pas dans son hilarité, Sirius se tu et la scruta, tentant de lire ses pensées sur son visage ou dans ses yeux.

« Bon, je vais te faire une immense faveur, déclara-t-il assez fort pour la sortir de ses songes.

\- Tu vas te faire implanter magiquement quelques neurones supplémentaires ? railla-t-elle, cachant sa curiosité sous un sourire moqueur.

\- Sache que je faisais partie des meilleurs de mon année, jeune insolente. Maintenant tais-toi, car je ne répéterais pas une seconde fois ce que je vais te dire ! ordonna-t-il, faussement sévère.

\- Bien papa ! chantonna-t-elle, jouant l'innocente.

\- Tu es impossible, soupira-t-il. Bien, tu te souviens que je t'ai dit que les Maraudeurs cachaient des secrets, qui les liaient entre eux ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui…

\- Durant notre deuxième année, on a découvert que Remus était un loup-garou, avoua-t-il sur un ton grave, attendant la réaction de dégoût habituel.

\- Ah… C'était de naissance ou on l'a mordu ? questionna-t-elle.

Sirius ouvrit grand la bouche, ébahi, ne s'attendant pas à ce manque de réaction. Cette fille était définitivement étrange !

« Fenrir Greyback l'a mordu quand il était enfant, répondit-il.

\- Je croyais que les loups-garous n'étaient pas autorisés à être scolarisé ? s'étonna-t-elle vivement.

\- D'après ce que je sais, il a été l'unique exception de Poudlard. Dumbledore l'a fait entrer sans rien dire à personne, et jamais personne n'a sut quoique ce soit jusqu'à la fin de notre scolarité, sauf quelques personnes... expliqua-t-il en pensant avec amertume à Rogue.

\- Je vois…

\- Lorsqu'on a appris la vérité, James, Peter – enfin, je crois – et moi, on a décidé de faire quelque chose pour l'aider, commença-t-il.

\- Impossible ! Une morsure de loup-garou est irréversible. De plus, un humain ne peut pas rester avec lui sans attiser sa soif de sang, le coupa-t-elle.

\- Exact… Sauf si l'humain est un animagus, termina-t-il avec un sourire fier.

\- Oui, sauf si c'est un animagus… Bien qu'il existe encore un risque que le loup-garou soit pris d'un accès de rage et décide de tuer l'animagus… Quoi ?! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Baisse le ton, tu veux ! s'exclama-t-il en la toisant.

\- Tu es… Bordel ! Vous étiez des gamins inconscients ! le sermonna-t-elle.

\- Comme nous avons fait ça pendant notre scolarité, nous n'étions pas majeurs, donc ça me vaudrait un aller simple pour Azkaban. Bien que j'y sois déjà, ajouta-t-il.

\- J'y crois pas », souffla-t-elle, médusée.

Clémence ne savait pas si elle devait admirer Sirius pour son exploit magique ou pour son manque total de bon sens.

« Et tu te transformes en… ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

Black lui lança un immense sourire et se concentra quelque peu pour se métamorphoser. Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas été dans la peau de Patmol.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas ?! s'interrogea-t-elle tandis que son voisin reprenait sa véritable apparence.

\- Voilà, tu connais les deux plus gros secrets des Maraudeurs, annonça-t-il, fier d'avoir réussi à clouer le bec de la Française.

\- Y en a d'autres ? questionna-t-elle en ayant du mal à digérer l'aveu précédent.

\- Oh, trois fois rien… On a créé une carte de Poudlard qui montre à son propriétaire l'emplacement de chaque personne s'y trouvant et tous les passages secrets. James possédait une cape d'invisibilité géniale ! énonça-t-il comme si de rien était.

\- J'en aurais bien besoin en ce moment, marmonna la jeune femme. En plus d'être des hors-la-loi inconscients, vous étiez aussi des harceleurs ? lança-t-elle ironiquement.

\- A la base, c'était pour éviter de se faire prendre quand on sortait la nuit pour rejoindre Remus ou pour faire des farces, mais je crois que ça a surtout servi à James de pister Lily », s'esclaffa le chien.

Le rire de Sirius se brisa lorsque le bruit familier de la porte du couloir s'ouvrant lui parvint. Sa tête se tourna vivement vers Clémence, qui tentait de garder son sourire amusé sur ses lèvres. Son corps tout en entier voulait trouver un moyen d'aider la jeune femme. Il n'y avait vraiment rien qu'il pouvait faire ?! Personne n'allait arrêter ça et sauver Peltier ? Il savait qu'elle était coupable, qu'elle avait fait preuve de monstruosité, qu'elle n'avait eu aucune pitié, mais combien d'autres personnes avaient fait ça et avaient échappé à la justice ?! Il aurait sûrement fait la même chose si Peter ne lui avait pas échappé. Il ne pouvait pas croire que cette femme joyeuse allait connaître une telle souffrance avant de mourir.

L'auror, qui accompagnait tous les jours Clémence aux douches, apparut, le visage grave. Elle ouvrit sans un mot la porte de la cellule et attendit que Peltier la rejoigne. Luttant contre son instinct premier, qui était de fuir à toutes jambes, la Française se leva, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa cage et s'avança vers sa geôlière. Elle frissonna en sentant le métal des menottes lui mordre la chair une énième fois. Elle suivit l'auror, gardant la tête haute et un visage impassible, comme le jour de son arrivée. Elle lança un ultime sourire à son compagnon de cellule et détourna rapidement les yeux, pour ne pas lui montrer son angoisse face à sa mort prochaine.

« Clémence ! » hurla-t-il.

L'interpelée se figea sous le regard surpris de sa geôlière. Elle hocha la tête, signifiant à Black qu'elle l'écoutait.

« Je… Tu… Merde ! s'écria-t-il en passant une main impatiente dans ses cheveux sales, énervé de ne pas trouver les mots.

\- Merci pour tout, Sirius. Même ces mots sonnent si faiblement à mes oreilles face à la gratitude que je ressens. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ta présence, ton humour vaseux et ta sale tronche ont été réconfortants. Merci de m'avoir fait voyager sans bouger d'ici, merci de m'avoir confié vos secrets, et merci d'avoir tenté de faire quelque chose pour moi », souffla-t-elle en retenant difficilement ses larmes.

Black écarquilla les yeux, surpris qu'elle sache ce qu'il avait voulu faire pour elle. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'auror, qui lui fit un léger signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était la personne qui avait tout dit à la Française. Il embrassa de ses yeux gris les cheveux noirs de la jeune femme.

« Je sais que j'en ai pas le droit, mais j'aimerais te demander une dernière faveur… dit-elle en ravalant un sanglot.

\- Tout ce que tu veux ! affirma-t-il sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

\- Souviens-toi de moi, supplia-t-elle en se mordant férocement la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer un nouveau sanglot. Sors d'ici et voyage pour moi, continua-t-elle en enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair de ses paumes. Pitié, Sirius, ne m'oublie pas », acheva-t-elle en plongeant son visage dans ses mains.

Un long moment de silence s'installe où Clémence pleura en silence. Elle l'entendit souffler un bon coup et se racler discrètement la gorge.

« À jamais. » promit-il doucement.

Clémence releva vivement la tête et dévisagea longuement, lisant toute sa sincérité dans les yeux de Sirius. À son tour, elle souffla, se forçant à reprendre son calme, sous le regard attentif de l'auror, ébahie, et de l'animagus. Elle lui devait au moins ça. Dans un ultime effort, elle lui offrit le plus beau sourire qu'elle possédait, obligeant ses yeux à pétiller de joie, afin de rendre cette risette aussi authentique que possible. Elle articula silencieuse un dernier remerciement et laissa l'auror la guider en dehors du couloir. Le son de la porte, se refermant derrière elle, sonna le glas de sa vie.

**S**_&amp;_**C**

Clémence détailla un moment la porte devant elle, menant aux douches, puis se tourna vers l'auror.

« Une dernière douche ? » demanda-t-elle pour être sûre.

La femme acquiesça simplement et débarrassa ses poignets des menottes, afin qu'elle soit libre de ses mouvements pour se laver. La Française pénétra dans une des cabines, quelque peu surprise de ce privilège qui lui était de nouveau accordé. Elle s'extirpa de sa tenue de prisonnière et soupira de soulagement dès qu'elle sentit l'eau chaude glisser sur sa peau. Elle tendit le bras vers le robinet, trouvant encore le liquide bien trop froid. La fumée ne tarda pas à s'élever de sa douche. Elle grimaça en sentant la brûlure de l'eau. Bientôt, elle ne sentirait que la froideur de la mort, elle voulait profiter de chaque instant de chaleur. Les coups de l'auror sur le battant en bois lui signifièrent que cet instant de répit était terminé, qu'il était temps pour elle de faire face aux conséquences de ses actes.

Elle se sécha avec la vieille serviette rêche, que lui tendait sa geôlière, et haussa un sourcil de surprise en voyant sa dernière tenue : l'une de ses robes qu'elle portait lorsqu'elle chassait les assassins de sa famille. Elle enfila le vêtement sans un mot et laissa la femme lui sécher les cheveux d'un coup de baguette magique. Dès que cela fut fait, les menottes lui griffèrent ses poignées une dernière fois. L'auror la guide ensuite dans un dédale de couloirs.

Bien vite, elle perçut un murmure, s'amplifiant à chacun de ses pas. Les autres prisonniers avaient compris qu'il y avait une nouvelle exécution. Peut-être pariaient-ils déjà sur le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour mourir ? Malgré le bruit qui devenait de plus en plus assourdissant, Clémence ne faiblit pas et resta impénétrable.

Beaucoup trop vite à son goût, l'auror relâcha la pression sur son bras et ouvrit une porte. La lumière aveugla un instant la Française, mais elle garda son calme. La femme l'entraîna au centre de la pièce, sans un seul regard pour elle. Les représentants du ministère de la magie se turent et détaillèrent la jeune femme. Elle ne prêta aucune intention à eux tandis que sa geôlière lui enlevait ses menottes. Elle alla même jusqu'à sourire à cette femme qui l'avait toujours bien traitée.

Cette dernière, surprise, lui rendit avec une certaine raideur, puis se retira jusqu'à rejoindre les hommes et les femmes qui venaient contempler son exécution. La pensée qu'il y avait peut-être les familles de ses victimes lui effleura l'esprit, mais elle la chassa bien vite, se doutant qu'ils dussent être comme ces assassins : des mangemorts ou des sorciers adoptants les idéologies de Voldemort et de ses manchots.

Un frisson agita sa colonne vertébrale et elle se tendit instinctivement, prête à combattre. Elle se morigéna intérieurement. Comment pouvait-elle se battre sans arme ?! Elle n'avait aucune connaissance dans les techniques de combat ! Pourtant, impossible de passer outre la présence des détraqueurs, tapis dans l'ombre. Un raclement de gorge détourna son attention. Debout face elle, Croupton la détaillait derrière la ligne de protection formée par des patronus.

« Clémence Peltier ! Vous allez être exécutée aujourd'hui pour la torture et les meurtres de trois sorciers, déclara-t-il.

\- Merci, je suis au courant, marmonna-t-elle en se demandant l'utilité de répéter vingt-cinq fois la même chose.

\- Avez-vous quelque chose à dire avant que nous procédions à votre exécution ? interrogea-t-il.

\- Puis-je avoir un moment pour réfléchir ? demanda-t-elle, ne voulant pas dire des absurdités avant son dernier souffle.

\- Allez-y », accepta-t-il.

Elle ferma les yeux et mit de l'ordre dans ses idées. Elle inspira profondément, et esquissa un sourire.

« Sirius Black n'est pas un mangemort. Il n'aurait jamais vendu James et Lily Potter. Il est innocent ! Peter Pettigrow était le véritable traître, et il est toujours en vie. J'espère que vous vous rendrez compte de votre erreur avant qu'IL ne revienne », affirma-t-elle en prenant le temps de fixer chaque personne présente.

Un silence suivit ses paroles, puis des chuchotements retentirent. Elle n'y fit pas attention plus longtemps et recula. Ce n'était plus ses affaires. Elle n'avait plus aucun rôle à jouer sur cette Terre, dans cette vie. C'était à eux de faire ce qu'il fallait pour que l'horreur ne frappe pas à nouveau.

Clémence recula de quelques pas et ferma les yeux. Elle inspira une grande goulée d'air et laissa le visage des gens qu'elle aimait apparaître dans son esprit. Sa mère si douce et aimante, qui avait toujours été là pour l'écouter et lui donner des conseils. Son père si intelligent et complice avec sa famille, qui lui donné toute sa confiance en l'impliquant dans ses recherches. Son frère aîné si drôle et protecteur envers elle, qui avait toujours été là pour la défendre lorsqu'on se moquait d'elle. Son petit frère si joueur et si fougueux, qui lui avait appris à croquer la vie à pleine dent en passant, parfois, outre les règlements de l'école ou de leurs parents.

Un frisson l'agita jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Clémence les sentait s'approcher d'elle. Elle pouvait percevoir leur cape frôler le sol, de cette façon si lente et si terrifiante. Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas supplier qu'on l'épargne. Elle ne voulait pas faire honte à sa famille en s'abaissant à faire de telles choses. Après tout, ses parents lui avaient appris à faire face aux conséquences de ses actes.

Sa belle-sœur si drôle et attentionnée, qui lui avait prodigué de précieux conseils féminins. La petite amie de son jeune frère si calme et patiente avec lui, qui lui avait plu en remettant le plus jeune de sa fratrie à sa place. Martin si tendre et passionné avec elle, qui avait été le seul à continuer de la voir après l'école, le seul à percer ses défenses, le seul à faire chavirer son cœur, le seul à lui briser le cœur.

Son souffle devint saccadé, alors que le froid la poignardait férocement, l'attaquant de toute part. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, elle en était persuadée. Combien de temps lui restait-il encore ? Était-ce aussi douloureux que ce qu'on disait ? Allait-elle finalement rejoindre sa famille, ou bien, comme le disaient certaines rumeurs, son âme serait coincée sur cette Terre, obligée d'errer à jamais sans que personne ne la voie. Elle était terrifiée, pétrifiée. Elle serra fortement ses paupières, espérant faire disparaître les Détraqueurs par ce simple geste. Luttant contre le désespoir qui l'envahissait toujours plus à chaque seconde, elle se força à avoir une dernière pensée pour une personne qui l'avait soutenue ces dernières semaines.

Sirius Black, rejeton de Mangemorts, quelle ironie ! pensa-t-elle en laissant un sourire fragile sourire sur ses lèvres. Bien qu'elle trouve sa détention absurde, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remercier Merlin d'avoir mis cet homme sur son chemin. Ce Sang-Pur qui préférait les traîtres à leur sang et les Né-Moldus. Ce sorcier si doué en magie et si peu soucieux des mœurs insensées de la société et de ses lois. Il était intelligent, impulsif, puissant, provoquant, beau, idiot, courageux, rancunier, loyal, téméraire, charismatique, immature, déraisonnable, et possédait un certain humour. Peut-être aurait-il finalement réussi à la mettre dans son lit, s'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans un autre endroit et dans un contexte différent…

Clémence rouvrit vivement les yeux, décidée à rendre hommage à son voisin de cellule. Elle déposa gracieusement sa main sur sa hanche, rejeta ses cheveux noirs en arrière et laissa un sourire moqueur se glisser sur son visage, tandis que ses yeux dévisageaient de haut en bas les créatures.

« Désolée, les gars ! s'exclama-t-elle. Vous n'avez rien d'effrayant, mentit-elle avec aplomb, sans tressaillir lorsque l'un des souffles des gardiens balaya son visage. Un Tergeo matin et soir fera beaucoup de bien à votre haleine, railla-t-elle en refoulant sa peur au fond d'elle. Vous attendez quoi ? Que Merlin apparaisse et vous donne une apparence sympathique ? Faut pas rêver ! Même lui ne peut rien faire pour vous ! » s'esclaffa-t-elle.

Soudain, les gardiens de la prison d'Azkaban sautèrent sur leur proie et le rire de la jeune Française se transforma bien vite en hurlement de douleur. Elle vit chacun moment de sa vie, les bons comme les mauvais, être aspiré un à un. Sirius fut le premier de ce qu'elle avait cité juste avant à disparaître de sa mémoire, ainsi que les sentiments qu'il avait fait naître en elle. Bien vite, elle oublia les raisons de cette torture et tenta de se débattre face à l'emprise des Détraqueurs. Tout son corps se tordait dans tous les sens, cherchant un moyen de se soustraire à cette douleur qui la terrasser un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Épuisée, elle se mit à gémir, en appelant le nom de son frère aîné et de ses parents, seules personnes encore présentes dans sa mémoire. Son souffle se fit saccadé, alors que ses yeux, noyés de larmes et injectés de sang, s'écarquillaient. Elle pouvait sentir son âme se fissurer lentement, dans un supplice à peine soutenable. Elle suppliait pour que cela cesse, qu'ils arrêtent, qu'ils lui pardonnent ce qu'elle avait fait, bien qu'elle ne s'en souvienne plus. La seconde suivant sa supplique, elle ressentit avec force son âme se briser, éclater en infime morceau et être extraite de son corps, avant que le noir l'envahisse.

**S**_&amp;_**C**

Sirius attrapa son poignet dans sa main valide et laissa échapper une flopée de jurons, plus colorés les uns que les autres. Un filet de sang s'échappa de sa plaie pour glisser lentement sur sa peau et tomber sur les pavés humides du sol de sa cellule. Il ressentit chacun des cris de la jeune Française comme une torture. Il aurait préféré être sourd qu'entendre plus longtemps les hurlements d'agonies de Clémence. Alors, pris d'un accès de colère, il avait balancé son poing dans le mur. La douleur avait éclipsé les plaintes de sa voisine de cellule, un court instant seulement. Il avait serré les dents jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende plus rien.

Un long silence suivit la dernière protestation de Peltier, ce qui étonna grandement Black. Habituellement, les plus fous des prisonniers riaient à gorge déployée de la fin du condamné. Il s'approcha des barreaux et s'y accrocha de sa main valide, attendant de percevoir les bruits familiers des portes des couloirs, s'ouvrants et se fermants. Surpris de les entendre de si loin, il retint sa respiration, craignant de voir la dernière expression de Clémence.

Bien vite, il ressentit le froid coutumier des Détraqueurs. Le souffle qu'il avait retenu s'échappa pour se bloquer à nouveau dès qu'il la vit. Les gardiens la traînaient derrière sans aucun respect pour ce corps désormais privé de vie. Ils ouvrirent la cellule et la balancèrent sur le sol, près de la séparation entre la cage de Peltier et celle de Black.

Pétrifié, Sirius ne bougea que bien après le départ des créatures, domestiqués par le ministère de la magie. Tremblant, il s'approcha doucement des barreaux de leur séparation et s'y rattrapa in-extrémis. Son corps tout entier était raidi par la douleur. Elle avait dû s'agripper avec force au détraqueur qui l'avait maintenu face à eux, car ses doigts étaient encore crispés. Ses veines ressortaient fortement sur sa peau blanche, et il lui fallut un long moment avant qu'il ne regarde autour son visage. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, laissant supposer au Maraudeur avec quelle fureur, elle avait dû se débattre. S'armant de courage, il autorisa ses yeux à glisser vers son expression.

Une violente envie de vomir le prit, mais il lutta contre. Ses yeux, noyés de larmes, continuaient inlassablement de pleurer. La cornée n'était plus blanche, mais rouge, envahie par le sang. Les traits de son visage étaient déformés par la peur et la douleur. Il inspira longuement et comprit pourquoi les autres prisonniers n'avaient pas crié leur joie, bien trop choqué par la vision du sourire qu'arboré Clémence.

Finalement, ses jambes lâchèrent et, se rendant compte que cette guerre avait été encore plus terrible que ce qu'il avait pu croire, il laissa sa peine sortir, le plus discrètement possible.

**S**_&amp;_**C**

Quatre jours plus tard, les aurors étaient venus s'assurer de la mort de Clémence Peltier. Sirius avait passé ces journées à fixer la poitrine de la jeune femme, qui se soulevait de plus en plus lentement au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Le lendemain de l'exécution de la Française, Dumbledore était venu voir Black, lui remettant le journal du jour, où la Une de la Gazette du Sorcier annonçait la mise à mort de l'Ange Noir. L'article était illustré par deux photos : l'une avait été prise une fois l'âme de la jeune femme aspirée, et l'autre avait laissé le Maraudeur bouche bée. En effet, on y voyait Clémence imiter à la perfection ma posture hautaine, méprisante des Black.

Sirius avait légèrement souri, puis remercier le directeur de Poudlard, avant de reprendre la surveillance de la respiration de Peltier. Quatre jours plus tard, alors qu'il relisait, pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois, un article du journal amené par Albus, il avait perçu le sifflement du dernier souffle de la brune. Caché derrière le papier, il avait écarquillé les yeux, comprenant ce qui venait de se passer. Lentement, il avait posé le quotidien au sol et avait fixé la cage thoracique de la Française, espérant secrètement la revoir se soulever. Au bout de longues minutes, il s'était levé et avait hurlé, afin de prévenir les gardiens de la mort de la jeune femme.

Les aurors avaient emmené le corps dans le plus grand des silences, n'accordant aucun regard à l'animagus. Jamais il n'avait détourné ses yeux de son corps, alors qu'ils l'emmenaient pour l'enterrer dans le cimetière de la prison.

* * *

**Blabla de l'auteur !**

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! :)

C'était le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. :) Ne partez pas ! xD Il reste encore l'épilogue, qui sera posté le plus rapidement possible ! :) Je sais que certains d'entre vous ne vont pas le lire, bien que ça soit fort dommage :) Je suis sûre qu'il vous plaira, pourtant ! ^^

Bon... J'attends vos avis... Je dois dire que c'est la première fiction où je fais mourir l'un des personnages principaux... Je me suis fait violence pour le faire ! x) Pendant un moment, j'ai lutté contre mon envie de la sauver... Mais, comme ce n'était pas ce que j'avais prévu... Et que je trouvais aucune explication logique et censée... J'ai vite abandonné l'idée ! :)

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. :) Je vous à très vite pour l'épilogue ! :)

L-chan ;)


	14. Epilogue : Tu es un idiot, Sirius Black!

**Lecteurs/Suivis/Favoris : **On se retrouve en bas pour le mot de la fin ! :D

* * *

"**Les retours des lecteurs**, c'est important, qu'ils soient constructifs ou pas." comme le dit Mademoiselle Cordelia, ainsi que vous avez pu le voir à chaque début de chapitres de cette fiction.

Je tenais à m'expliquer sur ce petit message, qui a peut-être énervé certains d'entre vous.

Certains auteurs amateurs, qui écrivent des fanfictions, ont l'espoir d'être un jour publié, et j'en fais partie. C'est pourquoi, je remets toujours mon travail en question et que je fais de mon mieux pour vous poster des textes de qualité. Parfois, ça plaît, d'autres fois, non. C'est comme ça, et on y peut rien ! :)

Si j'ai décidé d'écrire des fanfictions, c'était, d'abord, pour moi. C'était un plaisir d'enfin poser les mots qui tournaient dans ma tête quelque part et des personnes. J'aurais très bien pu les faire lire à mes amis, mais je trouve qu'on a rarement des retours à la hauteur de nos attentes. Je n'entends pas par là des avis positifs, non. Si j'ai décidé de publier mes écrits sur des sites ouverts à tous, c'était pour avoir des avis différents, partagés, positifs, négatifs, mais surtout pour m'aider à m'améliorer. Pour réussir à vous faire ressentir les sentiments que ressentent les personnages dans les situations qu'ils traversent.

Voilà, pourquoi vos avis sont importants pour moi... Parce qu'un jour, j'espère être assez douée pour publier mes écrits, à moi.

* * *

** Disclamer** : Clémence Peltier sort de mon imagination. Le reste de l'univers revient à J. K. Rowling !

* * *

**Reviews :**

Un immense merci à **Adlyne, Erza Robin, Seriende, mangas-addict **et à** nicky XYZ **! J'espère que cet épilogue vous plaira ! :)

* * *

**_1993_**

Sirius était allongé sur sa paillasse, les bras croisés derrière la tête, fixant le plafond sans le voir, laissant son esprit vagabonder où il le voulait. En percevant les cris des prisonniers de la prison, il se redressa lentement sur ses coudes, tendant l'oreille afin de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Avec les années, il avait appris à différencier chacun des cris et à les comprendre. Il se leva et s'accouda aux barreaux de sa cellule, attendant, comme les autres, de voir le visiteur, qui attirait tant l'attention. Il entendait les portes des différents couloirs s'ouvrir les unes après les autres.

Bientôt, l'entrée menant à sa cage laissa apparaître un homme encadré de deux aurors et de deux détraqueurs. Black ne s'intéressa qu'à cet homme corpulent, qui portait un chapeau melon. Il ne semblait pas à son aise dans ses murs et si près des gardiens de la prison. Tout en lui criait qu'il était un homme issu des hautes sphères de la société magique. Intrigué par la présence de cet homme qui faisait tache dans ce paysage lugubre, Patmol prête une oreille attentive aux paroles qu'échangeaient les trois hommes.

Il resta bouché bée en comprenant que cet homme rondouillard était le Premier ministre de la Magie. Un sourire moqueur étira doucement ses lèvres en se rendant compte que la guerre était bien loin pour avoir un tel personnage à un poste si important. Si Voldemort revient, il nous servira à rien celui-là, pensa-t-il en retenant un soupir. Il fut sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'il les aperçut venir vers lui. Les aurors récitèrent la condamnation du seul prisonnier logeant dans ce couloir : Sirius Black. Ce dernier les ignora et profita de la proximité de l'homme bedonnant pour le détailler plus amplement, pour une fois qu'il y avait un peu de distraction… Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise en avisant le journal sous le bras du Premier ministre.

« Veuillez m'excuser, Monsieur le Premier ministre, mais avez-vous fini de lire ce journal ? » demanda-t-il après avoir jaugé les détraqueurs qui rôdaient non loin d'eux, éloignés par la présence des deux patronus des aurors.

Les trois sorciers sursautèrent en entendant la voix rauque du détenu. Sirius profita du temps qu'il leur fallut pour se remettre de leur surprise pour glaner un peu de bien-être auprès des patronus. Il avait l'impression de revivre, d'être de nouveau libre…

« Euh… Oui, répondit finalement l'interlocuteur du condamné.

\- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, pourrais-je l'avoir ? Un peu de lecture ne serait pas de refus, ajouta-t-il pour endormir la méfiance de l'homme.

\- Pas de soucis, prenez-le, souffla le Premier Ministre, de plus en plus ébahi par la politesse du prisonnier.

\- Je vous remercie », dit-il en plaquant un sourire sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il attrapait le quotidien.

Le Premier ministre se remit en marche, encore hébété la lucidité du détenu, surtout après plus de dix ans d'enfermement. Les aurors jetèrent un dernier regard suspicieux à Black, puis suivirent Fudge. Sirius attendit que toute la petite troupe s'en aille pour retourner au fond de sa cellule, ravi de sa nouvelle acquisition.

**S**_&amp;_**C**

Clémence soupira, désespérée par ce qu'elle voyait. Elle se laissa lentement glisser jusqu'à la paillasse du jeune homme et eut un nouveau sourire en apercevant le sourire content de l'animagus.

« Sincèrement, tu fais pitié, Black ! Ce n'est qu'un torchon comme tu en trouves tant d'autres ! lança-t-elle en désignant le journal qu'il s'empressait de lire. Y a même pas de BD derrière ! s'insurgea-t-elle en ayant une moue boudeuse après avoir jeté un œil à la dernière page de la gazette, espérant se divertir à son tour. Je parie qu'il n'y a même pas de jeu », grommela-t-elle en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

Peltier se désintéressa du chien pour observer le départ du Premier ministre. Comment diable pouvait-il avoir un poste aussi important en ayant peur du moindre bruit ?! La jeune Française garda un long moment les yeux sur les dalles de la cellule jusqu'à qu'elle perçoive le souffle saccadé de Sirius. Il n'est pas en train de me claquer dans les pattes quand même ! pensa-t-elle en tournant vivement la tête vers lui.

Elle soupira en maudissant les réactions exagérées du jeune homme et marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante des insanités à propos de chien qui ferait mieux de courir après sa queue. Remarquant que l'état du maraudeur ne s'était toujours pas amélioré, elle suivit son regard et détailla la photo qu'il fixait avec tant de haine dans ses yeux. Pour elle, ce n'était qu'une famille très nombreuse de Sang-Pur… Les Weasley déchiffra-t-elle par-dessus l'épaule du brun. Qu'est-ce que ces personnes avaient bien pu lui faire pour le plonger dans un tel état.

« Il est en vie », souffla-t-il soudainement.

Clémence sursauta violemment en laissant échapper un petit cri de surprise et perdit l'équilibre passant à travers le sol. Arrivée au dernier niveau de la prison, la jeune femme maugréa des insultes diverses et variées tout en faisant le chemin inverse. Elle se plaça à côté de Black, poings sur les hanches, prête à l'incendier.

« Il est en vie ! répéta-t-il plus vivement.

\- Tu as vraiment une déficience mentale ! Ça va pas de faire peur comme ça aux gens ! Heureusement que je suis déjà morte, sinon tu m'aurais achevé ! Et puis, qui est en vie, par le caleçon multicolore de Merlin ?! s'époumona-t-elle.

\- Il est à Poudlard ! lança-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

\- Mais qui, nom d'un chihuahua à trente-six têtes ! s'écria-t-elle en se posant devant lui.

\- A Poudlard ! Il est avec Harry ! s'exclama-t-il en agrippant avec un peu plus de force le quotidien.

\- Ça y est, on l'a définitivement perdu ! Appelez un psychomage ! proclama-t-elle avant de se figer. Attends… Ton filleul, Harry ? Pourquoi tu parles d'une personne qui serait encore en vie et qui serait à Poudlard avec Harry ? Eh ! Je te cause, sac à puces ! » s'exaspéra-t-elle en agitant l'une de ses mains devant le visage de l'homme.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, la Française poussa un soupir énervé et alla se balader dans la prison, grimaçant aux visages des détraqueurs et se moquant des célèbres mangemorts, qui pourrissaient entre les murs d'Azkaban. Lorsqu'elle revint finalement aux côtés de Sirius, elle le trouva en train de découper soigneusement la photo de la famille Weasley.

« Eh ! J'avais pas encore lu, moi ! » s'insurgea-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui.

Clémence soupira. Elle avait l'impression de ne faire que ça ces derniers temps : soupirer à longueur de temps. En même temps, elle n'avait pas grand-chose d'autres à faire en tant qu'esprit. Elle était condamnée à errer pour l'éternité. Elle n'avait pas encore essayé de quitter Azkaban… Elle était effrayée à l'idée de découvrir qu'elle devrait moisir ici pour toujours, obligée de regarder les exécutions, les suicides, les emprisonnements, contrainte d'entendre les hurlements, les lamentations, les suppliques, les rires. Elle ne voulait pas ça. Et puis, elle ne pouvait pas laisser seul Black… Même s'il ne la voyait pas, ni l'entendait. Après un dernier coup d'œil au jeune homme, elle se laissa lentement glisser jusqu'à sa tombe, retrouvant les autres esprits, qui étaient devenus muets et sourds au monde extérieur. La folie que faisait naître les détraqueurs pouvait-elle atteindre les esprits ? Elle soupira, encore, et s'assit devant sa pierre tombale, ne portant que son identité et ses dates de vie et de mort.

**S**_&amp;_**C**

Plusieurs jours passèrent après que Sirius ait reçu la Gazette du Sorcier. Tous les soirs, Clémence l'entendait dire dans son sommeil les mêmes phrases : « Il est en vie » ; « Il est à Poudlard ». Elle le voyait souvent se transformer la nuit, comme s'il cherchait par tous les moyens à garder l'esprit clair, loin du désespoir des détraqueurs. Ces derniers avaient eux aussi remarqué l'étrange comportement de Black et semblaient le surveiller beaucoup moins, croyant qu'il devenait peu à peu fou.

Peltier avait perdu le compte des jours, quand, une nuit, le jeune homme se transforma, mais ne s'endormit pas. Il semblait détailler les gardiens de la prison, attendant quelque chose. Soudain, il s'avança le plus silencieusement possible vers les barreaux et se glissa entre les barres d'acier, sous le regard hébété de la Française, qui prenait conscience de l'état déplorable dans lequel était le maraudeur. Elle le vit passer devant les créatures, sans qu'ils ne remarquent rien. Saisissant peu à peu ce qu'il comptait faire, elle le suivit, s'arrêtant de respirer à chaque croisement de couloir, terrifiée à l'idée qu'il se fasse prendre. Jamais encore personne n'avait essayé de s'évader d'Azkaban.

Figée par l'angoisse, elle le regarda sauter dans l'eau déchaînée et se mettre à nager sous sa forme de chien. Elle ferma les yeux, puis frissonna en sentant une vague de désespoir l'envahir lorsqu'un détraqueur passa près d'elle. Elle dévisagea tour à tour la prison, puis la forme sombre qui s'éloignait petit à petit. Elle inspira profondément et s'éleva quelques centimètres au-dessus de la terre. Lentement, elle se laissa glisser vers Sirius, craignant à de rencontrer à tout instant une barrière magique, l'empêchant de quitter l'île.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva finalement à côté de Black, un immense sourire étira ses lèvres et elle retint un cri de joie. Bien vite, son bonheur de quitter enfin la prison sinistre s'éclipsa quand elle remarqua l'effort acharné que produisait le maraudeur. Il luttait contre la force du courant et l'épuisement. Clémence ne cessa pas un instant de l'encourager encore et encore, gardant toujours un œil sur lui, vérifiant le ciel et les alentours que personne ne pouvait l'apercevoir.

Un instant, elle crut le pire arrivé en le voyant redevenir humain. Voletant autour de lui, elle l'encouragea à continuer et à ne pas s'épuiser pour rien. Elle ne sut pas s'il avait perçu ses cris, mais il se remit en route en poussant un grognement rageur.

Plus d'une fois, elle avait cru qu'il n'atteindrait jamais les cotes en le regardant avec horreur être englouti par des vagues, mais, à chaque fois, il remontait à la surface en crachant des gerbes d'eau. Clémence assistait à son combat dans la plus grande impuissance, priant pour qu'il atteigne des rives avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Après des jours et des nuits de lutte acharnée, Sirius s'évanouit enfin sur les cotes anglaises. La Française le veilla, fixant sa poitrine pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas en train de pousser ses derniers souffles. Même lorsqu'il se réveilla, elle resta auprès de lui, l'observant veiller sur son filleul de loin, essayer d'attraper Pettigrow, combattre son ami loup-garou pour protéger les enfants, et être sauvé par ces mêmes adolescents.

Jamais elle ne le quitta, elle se joignit à lui en Amérique du Sud, profitant de ce Soleil resplendissant à ses côtés, se foutant de sa gueule lorsqu'il se faisait rejeter par une fille, grimaçant lorsqu'il arrivait à ses fins, s'inquiétant lorsqu'il revint en Angleterre, obligé de se nourrir de rat pour survivre, s'ennuyant avec lui lorsqu'il dut s'enfermer au 12 Square Grimmaurd, l'insultant copieusement quand il la décrivit à son ami Remus. Mais elle fut si heureuse qu'il tienne sa promesse qu'elle retrouva à faire la connaissance de l'épouvantard du secrétaire. Elle s'amusa des farces des jumeaux Weasley, surveilla les débuts de la relation entre Remus et Tonks, riant de la maladresse de cette dernière. Elle fit des grimaces à chacun des tableaux de la maison, visita l'hippogriffe, remarqua le déséquilibre de Sirius suite à son enfermement, continua de veiller sur lui jusqu'à la toute fin.

**S**_&amp;_**C**

« Je ne sais pas si je dois te frapper ou t'applaudir pour avoir réussi à te faire tuer… » lança une voix féminine à côté de lui.

Sirius sursauta et essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'il faisait juste avant. Peu à peu, les images de la bataille au Ministère lui revinrent et il se releva d'un bond en se souvenant qu'il se battait avec Bellatrix. Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui pour savoir où se trouvait sa chère cousine, mais il n'y avait personne d'autre que Clémence. Il percevait pourtant très bien les cris de son filleul, qui l'appelait désespérément. Il détailla longuement l'arche, seul objet de cette pièce sombre. Il pouvait voir à travers ses amis, continuaient à se battre, Dumbledore les aidant, Remus tenant Harry.

« Les gens polis et aimables demandent d'abord si ça va, répliqua-t-il en dévisageant la jeune femme.

\- Tu es mort ! Ça ne peut que bien aller ! rétorqua-t-elle en le toisant.

\- Question de point de vue… marmonna-t-il en essayant de passer son bras à travers l'arche, mais il se fit violemment éjecter.

\- Bien fait, siffla la Française en l'aidant tout de même à se relever.

\- Tu es de bonne humeur, dis-moi… railla-t-il en acceptant la main qu'elle lui tendait. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter une telle joie de vivre ?

\- Tu es mort, abruti ! cria-t-elle en le désignant d'un geste furieux de la main.

\- Merci, j'avais compris, grommela-t-il.

\- Après avoir réussi à t'enfuir d'Azkaban au bout de douze ans de détention, après avoir réussi à nagé jusqu'au rivage, après avoir réussi à prouver ton innocence aux personnes qui te sont chers, tu es mort ! Tu es un idiot, Sirius Black ! s'époumona-t-elle.

\- Je l'ai pas venu venir ! se défendit-il.

\- Quoi ?! Ta connerie légendaire ?! Ça, c'est sûr ! Je n'y crois pas ! Comment peut-on être aussi stupide ?!

\- Ça va ! hurla-t-il. Je suis mort, je ne pourrais pas avoir un peu de réconfort au lieu de tes rugissements ?!

\- Ô pardon ! Tu veux que je te prenne dans mes bras et que je te fasse un câlin ?! C'est pas mon genre de câliner les abrutis finis ! »

Après un dernier regard noir, la Française se mit à arpenter l'espace sombre de long en large, tout en marmonnant contre la déficience mentale de l'abruti congénital alias Black. Ce dernier profita de cet instant de répit pour la détailler. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la femme qu'il avait connue à Azkaban. Elle ressemblait plus à la jeune Française qu'il avait un jour vu au bras de son fiancé. Soudain, il fronça des sourcils.

« Pourquoi on est là ? questionna-t-il.

\- On est mort, triple buse ! soupira-t-elle.

\- Ouais, je sais, dit-il amèrement. Alors pourquoi on ne va pas avec les autres morts ?

\- Parce que tu es passé à travers le voile, sombre idiot ! riposta-t-elle vivement.

\- D'accord… dit-il en ne comprenant pas ce que ça voulait dire. Mais, et toi ?

\- Je suis tombée avec toi ! rugit-elle, le faisant sursauter. J'étais déjà condamnée à errer sans pouvoir aller autre part qu'ici, mais me voilà maintenant prise au piège dans le Voile de la Mort, en compagnie d'un crétin hors norme !

\- Le Voile de la Mort ? répéta-t-il, en pensant qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il ne relève pas le fait qu'elle soit tombée avec lui.

\- Tu es mort dans la salle de la Mort ! Là où cette maudite arche est entreposée ! Personne n'est jamais ressorti de là ! Aucun sorcier n'a réussi à percer ses mystères ! expliqua-t-elle, toujours énervée.

\- Comment tu sais ça, toi ?!

\- Parce que, contrairement à d'autres personnes ici présentes, je suis intelligente ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Sirius sourcilla, pas sûr de cette qualité et arpenta la pièce, cherchant un moyen de sortir de là. Il se mit à tâtonner les murs, et poussa un cri de joie, qui fit sursauter la jeune femme, lorsqu'il tomba sur une porte. Clémence observa cette sortie, sceptique sur la destination. Voyant qu'elle hésitait à le suivre, il lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna à sa suite. Il n'avait visiblement pas vu que la porte menait à un vide gigantesque. Peltier hurla à plein poumon qu'ils allaient mourir, déclenchant le rire de l'animagus.

« Il peut rien nous arriver : on est mort ! s'esclaffa-t-il en apercevant le sol.

\- Tu es un idiot, Sirius Black ! cria-t-elle, riant avec lui alors qu'ils atterrissaient doucement dans le parc de Poudlard.

\- Je suis totalement d'accord avec elle », intervint une voix féminine appartenant à une rousse aux yeux verts qui leur souriait tendrement.

Surprise, elle ne put que lui rendre son sourire et accepter la main qu'elle lui tendait, tandis qu'un brun à lunette ronde aidait Sirius. Elle inspira une grande goulée d'air et s'émerveilla du paysage qui s'offrait à nouveau à elle. Finalement, elle l'avait eu son miracle, pensa-t-elle en regardant la rousse sermonner Black sous le regard aimant et amusé du brun.

* * *

**Le mot de la fin :)**

Eh bien voilà... Cette courte aventure s'achève... Wahou... Ca me fait toujours bizarre de terminer une histoire, de me dire que je n'aurais plus à réfléchir sur les situations de cette histoire, de ne plus inventer des moments entre les personnages. J'ai aimé écrire cette fiction, j'espère que vous avez aimé la lire :) J'espère que ceux qui liront cette histoire bien après que j'ai posté l'épilogue me donneront leurs avis, j'avoue me demander comment elle va vieillir :)

J'ai mis du temps à vous le poster tout simplement parce que j'ai écris deux épilogues. Celui-là et un autre que j'ai décidé de ne pas garder. Pourquoi ? Eh bien, je n'arrivais pas à être satisfaite. Ca me plaisait pas et je m'arrachais les cheveux sur la conclusion. :)

Cette fiction est la première que je termine depuis mes problèmes familiaux, et j'avoue que ça me fait l'effet de tourner la page :) Ca me donne une bouffée d'air frais, ça me soulage :)

Alors pour ceux qui se demandent ce que je vais faire ensuite, bah... J'ai énormément de projet, et pas que sur **Harry Potter**. Pour les fans de manga, vous pouvez me retrouver sur **One Piece** avec mon gros projet _The New Era_. Je compte écrire sur d'autres mangas, mais je veux d'abord finir celle-là x) Pour **Harry Potter**, eh bien, je vous dis à la rentrée de Septembre, peut-être plus tôt. :) Je vais revenir avec une fiction qui va se nommer _Best of me_ [pour ceux qui veulent être prévenus ou juste savoir, n'hésitez pas à me demander de vous envoyer un **MP**] :) _Best of me_ sera une grosse fiction d'où le délai jusqu'à Septembre, qui va me permettre d'avance sur _The New Era_. Pour ceux qui vont vouloir rester en contact avec moi, n'hésitez pas à me demander mon **Deviantart**, mon **Tumblr**, mon **Twitter**... :) Surtout mon **Tumblr** ! J'adore faire partager mes petites trouvailles sur **HP** ! x)

On va terminer par les remerciements. Déjà, je tiens à remercier les personnes qui ont posté des reviews sur le chapitre 13. J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à autant de commentaires, vous m'avez surpris et j'ai eu le sourire à chacun de vos petits mots. :)

Pour ceux qui ont sauté le message juste au-dessus de disclamer, je vous invite à le lire :)

Donc, on va commencer. :)

Immense merci à **J.K. Rowling**, sans qui cette fiction ne serait pas. Je fais partie de ces nombreuses personnes qui rêvent que ce monde soit réel, recevoir cette lettre de Poudlard et découvrir de mes propres yeux cet univers magnifique. Cette série de livres et de films a bercé mon adolescence et, encore aujourd'hui, j'aime me replonger dedans. :) Je sais qu'il n'y a aucune chance qu'elle lise ça, mais je trouve ça bien de remercier l'auteure d'origine x)

**Merci à :**

\- _Tite Elfe_ : Pour le premier commentaire sur cette fiction :) Ton avis sur la longueur des chapitres a peut-être changé maintenant :) Merci d'avoir pris le temps, qu'on a pas toujours, pour laisser un commentaire :) Cette phrase risque d'être très répétée et je m'en excuse, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement, parce que je la pense vraiment !:D

\- _Celia123_ : Pour tes reviews et tes encouragements sur les premiers chapitres :) Merci de m'avoir donné ton avis :) [Je tente une variante de "merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter ! xD]

\- _Guest_ : Qui que tu sois, j'espère que tu lis ça ! :) Je ne sais pas si tu n'avais juste pas le temps, ou d'inspi', mais sache que juste ce simple mot "continue" fait plaisir lorsqu'on est pas sûr de soi et de ses écrits. Merci encore une fois ! :)

\- _nicky XYZ_ : Merci pour tes reviews, ta fidélité, tes encouragements et ton avis :) Ca m'a fait plaisir d'échanger avec toi :)

\- _Seriende_ : J'avoue avoir été sur le c*l en lisant félicitation x) Je m'attendais pas à ça, même aujourd'hui quand je relis ton commentaire x) Bref, merci encore une fois :)

\- _Mangas-addict_ : Merci milles fois d'avoir surmonté ta timidité, je crois que c'est ça qui m'a le plus touché. :) Le fait que tu fasses cet effort pour me dire tes sentiments m'a vraiment fait plaisir. :) Alors merci, encore et encore ! :)

\- _Erza Robin_ : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me donner ton avis. :)

**Enorme merci à** :

\- _Takinza_ : Le fait que tu es pris le temps de commenter tous les chapitres pour me remonter le moral et m'encourage m'a énormément ému. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, mais vraiment, du fond du coeur, merci ! :)

\- Adlyne : Eh bien tu détiens le record du commentaire le plus long ! x) Félicitation ! Plus sérieusement, merci infiniment de ta fidélité, de ta patience, de tes avis, de tes conseils, pour les échanges, pour tes encouragements ! Merci pour tout ! :) Je crois que tu as été mon plus gros soutien sur cette fiction, donc merci énormément.

Voilà, c'est fini... J'espère revoir certains d'entre vous sur Best of me. Pour ceux qui liraient ça des mois après la publication de cet épilogue, n'hésitez pas à commenter, je répondrais :) Même ceux qui n'ont pas de compte, mettez moi un lien ou quoique ce soit pour vous répondre ! :)

Merci d'avoir lu cette fiction jusqu'ici, de l'avoir aimé, commenté, suivi... Bref, merci à vous tous ! :)

L-chan :)


End file.
